Ek Duje Ke Vaaste
by NaughtyPAri
Summary: different people from 3 different states... how will destiny bring them together.. RuVi, Rajri and Oc.. haters stay away... please... Last chapter is up...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hey ya.. New story a special one post birthday and pre birthday surprise for roohi di and Riti di... And pallu too.. Hehe...**

 **Characters-**

 ** _Ruhana Malhotra_**

 ** _Riti Raichand_**

 ** _Palak Gupta_**

 ** _Akshay Singh Raizada_**

 ** _Rajat Sareen_**

 ** _Vineet Singhania_**

* * *

 **Some place in chennai...**

A girl was reading a magazine and then she cut out an article and then pasted it in her scrap book. She smiled looking at article.

Her mom came there

"Riti yeh kya hai tu har mahine magazine ka cut out leti hai free ki nhi aati yeh"

Riti "offo maa aap na shant rahiye yeh mere role model hai top business man of the year ka award milta hai inhe... dekhna ek din mai inke office mei kaam karungi"

Mother "sapne dekhna chod dey samjhi"

Riti replied "sapne dekhungi nhi toh unhe sach kaise karungi maa.. yeh bahut aache insan hai kabhie kisimei farak nhi kartey.. i will get my job and prove myself"

.

.

 **Some place in Meerut, UP**

A girl reached a placed where all her friends were waiting for her...

"kya yaar aaj bhi late"

The girl smiled "sorry... sorry chalo chaltey hai.."

One of her friend spoke "pallu aisa nhi chalega aaj party tu hi dene wali hai humhe haan akhir teri padai puri joh ho gayi"

Palak smiled "party! Haan jarur dungi pehle job miley tabhie... samjhe aur dekhna job bhi mujhe jarur milegi"

Friend spoke "party nhi dene wali chalo yaar mood off"

And friends left from there...

.

.

* * *

 **Some place in agra**

"finally itni mehnat ke baad mujhe ek acha offer mila aab mai issey haath se nhi jaane dungi.."

Her batch mate said "roo congrats yaar aacha mai chalti hun"

Roo felt that she had no one to celebrate her victory with... same was with 2 others.. palak had friends but they were just of taking... not of giving anything... and Riti has friends only when they want her... some how.. they were still alone in this world...

.

.

.

Roo was sitting in cafeteria... and was on friendsbook... she read something and sent a request to the person...

Where as the other friend saw the request...

"Ruhana Malhotra.. yeh kaun hai? Hmm accept kar leti hun"

She did not knew why? She accepted it..

Roo smiled... and the chat started to began.. it has been just few days.. that both felt.. y u had not meet me before?

.

.

Riti mom "kya saara din chat karti rehti hai.. chod issey aur mere saath kaam kara"

Riti "amma 5 minute.. important talk hai aati hun"

Riti posted a post

"jin doston ki talaash hum aapne aas pass kartey hai wo humhe kabhie nhi miltey... joh humhe miltey hai wo humse itne dhur hotey hai ki hum chahe ke bhi unse nhi mil paatey... saali duniya itni choti kaha hai.."

Roo liked the post and commented

"sahi kaha... lekin we should never give up.. joh humhe chahiye milta jarur hai.. chahe dheri se hi sahi"

.

.

.

Some days later... palak saw a name on friends book she sent request and eventually the person accepted... and the chat started... they became very close in just 2 days of chats...

Riti "pallu... aaj call pe baat kartey hai tek hai na"

Palak said "haan di sure... mai toh abhie se excited ho rahi hun..."

And their first call chat lasted for 2 hours...

.

.

.

Riti introduced palak to roo and trio... began to chat with bonding a new relation with each other... but they did not know it was the fate... something was waiting for them trio was unaware about it... its all god game.. 3 people from 3 different city and state.. coming together...

* * *

 **In an office (Bangalore)**

"oh god I am so late.. " a girl enters inside the conference room.. "sorry sir I am late wo actually traffic.."

A man well dressed in mid 20's.. says "ms. Luthra mujhe mere office mei aise log nhi chahiye joh ki apne pehle din hi delay kare.. u can leave"

Neha "but sir.. mai.."

He looked at her with typical khadoos look.. she left the conference room..

"lagta hai sir.. ne iska bhi boycott kar diya…"

Reporters entering inside the office..

"jee haan iss waqt hum maujudh hai top business man rajat sareen ke office jinhone itni aasani crore ki deal ek sec mei hasil karli!"

The same man comes out of the conference room… and reports question him

"sir.. kya aap humhe bata saktey hai ki aap yeh sab kaise kartey hai.."

Rajat sareen answers.. "ek businessman ka kaam hi yahi hota hai ki.. he must have ability.. that's it.." and he leaves from there in his luxurious car..

"Mr Mathur I want immediate meeting with financers… and please find a perfect person for my job"

Mr mathur the PA "jee sir.. mai abhie karta hun.."

.

.

.

* * *

 **In office (Mumbai)**

Vikram "congrats yaar aaj tum CEO ban gaye ho iss company ke party warty nhi dogey"

The person… "mai visul ka kharcha nhi karta.. and it's my first day I don't want any delays in my work.. manager ko bolo immediately mujhse aake miley.."

Vikram.. "haan okay boss.."

The person. "come on yaar.. tu mera dost hi hai samjha.. call me vineet only"

Vikram smiles.. "okay vineet"

.

.

.

* * *

 **In an bungalow (Delhi)**

An man aged 50's "it's getting late.. ramu chote sahab ko jaake uthao please…"

Ramu "sahab wo toh kal raat se gher nhi aaye.."

Man with great anger.. "yeh larka bhi na… aacha please driver se kaho gadi nikale I am getting late…"

He reaches in his office and finds his son sleeping in his cabin.. he shouts.. "akshay!"

Akshay wakes up.. "dad! Don't shout.. please…"

His father.. "yeh mera office hai tumhara gher nhi samjhe.. pending work complete karke mujhe ek gante mei send karo.."

Akshay nodes.. and his father leaves.. after he leaves akshay escapes through window…

"aapka kaam aapko sajay… dad.. see you.. "

The three different people.. With different lifestyle and way of living.. From different place, city and state... Will destiny bring something new for them?...

 **A/n: okay here I end it.. Hope u all like it.. :D please leave a review.. OC bashers.. Stay away..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: so busy with exams… a short update.. sorry in advance**

 **In meerut**

Palak was on her laptop.

Her friend "pallu kya kar rahi hai yaar… tu chal na aaj sab party karne jaa rahe hai.."

Palak said "tu jaa simran main hi aane wali mujhe kaam hai aur mujhe delhi bhi jaana hai"

Simran asked "delhi kyu?"

Palak answered "ek job interview ke liye.."

Simran "Aacha okay bye.."

And she left…

.

.

.

 **In Agra**

Ruhana went for the interview and her boss recruited her..

"thank you sir it's my great opportunity to work with you"

Her boss.. "well miss Ruhana actually problem yeh hai ki vacancy Mumbai mei hai agar aap jaa sakti hai toh it will our pleasure. We will not force you."

Ruhana thinks for while

"sure sir.. kaam toh kaam hai aab yaha ho ya Mumbai.. it does not matter"

Her boss "okay phir yeh raha aapka appointment letter kalse hi aapko join karna hoga"

Ruhana "okay thank you sir"

And she leaves… the good news she texts to both.. Riti and Palak

.

.

.

 **In chennai**

Riti receives a call

She picks up

"hello.."

The person on other side

"I am Mr mathur speaking from Sareen Industries.. aapne pehle mahine apna CV bejha tha job ke liye"

Riti immediately gets up from chair..

"haanji sir…"

"toh kya aap interview ke liye Banglore aa sakti hai?" Mr mathur pointed..

"sir.. yes sir.. mai kal hi aati hun.."

And calls gets ended.. in excitement.. she rotates her mom..

"Arey itni khush.. kya baat hai?" her mom asked..

"maa.. guess mujhe sareen industries se call aaya mera sapna sach hone jaa raha hai.. kal mujhe banglore bulaya hai… yuppie.. tata…" and she goes to her room packing her bags…

.

.

.

 **Mumbai**

Vineet was checking some documents..

"vikram new manager ka koi bandobas hua? Any good recruitment" he asked

Vikram "haan agra head office se abhie fax aaya hai.. ek larki ko recruit kar liya gaya hai kal she will be joining us" he hands over the details

Vineet checks the details..

"ruhana malhotra.. strange.. aisa lagta hai jaise pehle naam suna hua hai.. chalo kal dekhtey hai…"

.

.

.

 **Banglore**

Mr mathur

"sir kal aapko qualified sales manager mil jaayengi.."

Rajat "kal matlab kal I don't want any more delay in my work… "

"sir wo maaji bahar aayi hai keh rahi hai aaj shivratri hai toh aap unhe temple le jaaye"

Rajat

"yeh maa bhi na kitna baar kaha hai mujhe yeh sab pasand nahi hai.. ek kaam kijiye aap driver ko bolo unhe chod dey meri urgent meeting hai client ke saath"

Saying which he leaves…

His mother "yeh larka bhi na hey ram koi toh bejhdo joh mere iss akhdu betey ko seedha kar saktey.."

.

.

.

 **Delhi**

Mr raizada

"office mei itna kaam hai mai akela kab tak sambalunga.. yeh mera nalayak beta.. sab bighar ke jaata hai.. singh jee abhie tak selection kyu nahi hue?"

Mr singh PA "sir kal last batch hai hope humhe mil jaaye… warna chote sahab ko hi.."

Mr Raizada looks at him angrily

"wo to iss waqt bhi mujhe barbaad karne mei laga hoga… "

 **In a club**

Akshay dances with some girls…

 _ **Sun lo saari duniya waalon**_

 _ **Jitna bhi tum zor laga lo**_

 _ **Karenge party saari raat**_

 _ **Kaan mein dard hai toh band karwa lo**_

 _ **Aaj botallan khullan do**_

 _ **Daaru-sharu dhullan do**_

 _ **Whiskey da peg laga ke**_

 _ **Saari duniya bhullan do**_

 _ **Party all night**_

 _ **Party all night**_

 _ **We do party all night!**_

Sid "akshay.. come on yaar itne bade business man ke bete ho u should be helping him"

Akshay says.. "me no.. hum toh beghdey sehzadey hai.. kabhie yaha toh kabhie waha… yeh office, files not meant for me.. so let's party"

Priya "come on akshay.. tumhare dad tumhe handle kartey kaise hongey"

Akshay "wahi toh wo mujhe handle kar hi nahi saktey…"

 **A/n: I know short hai.. next wala pakka bada hoga hehe… and views itne saare review? Behat nainsafi hai… hehe love u all**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: here is next...thanks.. enjoy**

 **In delhi**

At the bus stop

"off kitni garmi hai.. aab auto kaha se milega"

She comes out on the main road and gets an auto

"bhaiya vivek vihar mein ASR Industries.."

Auto driver "haanji baityie"

It was traffic...

"delhi aur yaha ka traffic.."

Where as right beside her was akshay's jeep.. and his friends...

"oh yaar yeh traffic.."

While taking out her phone palak drops important file... akshay sees it...

"oh hello madam aapke files"

But the auto leaves...

Akshay picks up the file...

His friend "come on akshay lets go.."

Akshay comes back and they leave...

Soon palak reaches vivek vihar...

"thank you bhaiya aapne mujhe pahucha diya"

And she pays the auto driver and goes into the building...

Receptionist...

"yes mam"

Palak smiles.. "Hi i am Palak Gupta... interview.."

Receptionist...

"yes please turn right last roon"

She thanks her.. then leaves...

She waited for her turn to come..

Mr singh "Palak Gupta"

Palak said.. "i am"

Please come in... she comes in...

"good noon sir.."

Mr raizada "good noon"

"sir yeh na mai mandir gayi thi toh prasad aapke liye"

He takes it and thanks her...

"toh chaliye shuru kartey hai.. toh batayie aapko kyu lagta hai aap iss job ke liye qualified hai.."

Palak smiles.. "sir meri maa kehti hai jis kaam mei maan laagey wahi karna chahiye aur mujhe yeh sab bahut pasand hai... aur yeh toh meri khushkismati hogi ki mai aapke business ki sales barane mei aapki ek choti si madad kar saku.."

Mr singhania smiles.. "impressive.. kya mai aapke qualifications and degrees dekh sakta hun"

Palak "yes sir ek minute.."

Palak checks her bag.. but realises file is missing... she gets shocked..

"meri file"

She gets up... "oh no.."

Mr singh "kya hua miss gupta..?"

Palak says.. "sir meri file auto mei hi reh gayi... sir mai bahut careless hun i am not qualified for the job... i am sorry sir.."

She immediately leaves the cabin... on the way she gets banged with a person..

"arey.. aaram se.. mohtarma.. nasuk si kaali hai aap.."

Palak looks up.. "hello flirt karna band karo samjhe... ek toh meri important file kahi ghir gayi aur tum ho ki flirt kar rahe ho.."

Then he recalled.. "ohh.. toh aapki file hai yeh.."

He hands her the file..

"meri file.."

Akshay said.. "toh kya aap coffee pene chalengi"

Palak replied.. "meri juthi ke saath coffee karna.."

Then she turned and was shocked..

"sir... aap"

Mr singhania.. "yeh lo tumhara appointment letter.."

Palak shocked.. "sir.. par.."

Mr singhania.. "tumhari honesty ki wajah se aur ek aur wajah hai joh tumhe baad mei pata chalegi good luck"

And he moves back to his cabin...

Palak gets happy.. "woohu.."

.

.

.

 **In banglore**

Keerthi arrived in banglore.. and took a taxi to sareen industries..

She gave him 500 rupees note..

"yeh lo bhaiya.."

The driver "mam chuta nahi hai.."

Keerthi smiled... "koi baat nhi rakhlo aaj waise bhi mai khush hun"

The driver.. "par mam 100 rupee hi hua hai.. mai itna nahi rakh sakta.."

Keerthi said... "arey rakhiye na meri khushi ke liye.. aapne bacho ko meetai khila dena meri taraf se.."

She takes her luggage and goes...

She enters inside the office and looked at it..

"wao jaise socha tha usse bhi aacha architecture hai.."

She goes to reception

"hey i am Riti Raichand.."

Receptionist.. "oh hello mam.. please go to left 2nd room"

She nodes...

She enters inside... knocking

"good evening sir.."

Rajat turns "yes... aap bina appointment ke kaise aayi?"

Riti shocked... "sir aapne hi mujhe call karke kaha tha ki i have been called for sales manager interview"

Mr mathur.. "sir jitne bhi CV humne check kiye she is qualified for the job"

Rajat "mr mathur yeh HR department dekega.. aur agar yeh select nhi hui toh aap aapne retirement ki tayari kijiye"

Riti was surprised and moved out...

She went to the HR department..

HR manager

"yes please have a sit.. "

She sits and hands over her qualifications...

Manager "okay.. dekhiye isse pehle hum apko appoint kare kuch rules and regulations hai joh humhare rajat sir ke important hai.."

Riti simles "yes i know.. mai sab janti hun... pehla no delays in work dusra.. presentation pe time pe hona.. aur desra work important then anything else.."

Manager surprised.. "lagta hai aap kafi kuch janti hai humhari company ke baare mein"

Riti.. "role model ke bare mei hi pata nhi hoga ko kya hoga.."

Manager.. "okay so here is our appointment letter.."

He gives him and she leaves...

Mr mathur comes there happily...

"thank you beta jee aapne meri naukri bachali..."

Riti.. "maine kuch nhi kiya... mai chalti hun... kal time pe aa jaungi..."

She was about to leave... someone said...

"miss raichand"

She turned and it was rajat...

"aap ko appointment letter mila hai toh uss hisab se u should be starting your work..."

Riti.. "par sir.. i need to find a place to leave and.."

Rajat spoke.. "yeh aapki personal problem hai aap office hours ke baad solve kare.. right now mr mathur aap inhe inka kaam samjha dey..."

And he goes..

Riti shocked.. "yeh toh ek dhum akhdu hai... huh... "

Mr mathur shows her the cabin and work need to be done..

"chal kaampe lagh jaa warna tera akhdu boss kaam se begher kar dega.."

.

.

 **Mumbai**

Ruhana reaches mumbai...

"finally kuch aacha hone jaa raha hai..."

She checked her phone and received messages from both.. **(whatsaap group)**

 ** _Palak "got the job... what about you?"_**

 ** _Riti replied.. "got the job too with some shocks of my life.."_**

 ** _Palak sends the smiley face.._**

 ** _Ruhana replies.._**

 ** _"congrats guys... need a treat.. just arrived in mumbai..."_**

 ** _Riti says.. "milo toh treat pakki..."_**

 ** _Palak says.. "all the best roo di.."_**

Ruhana takes the auto and goes to office...

She enters inside..

"hi i am ruhana malhotra.."

The receptionist.. "oh yes mam"

Vikram passes by..

Receptionist... "vikram sir.."

Vikram stops "yes.."

"sir miss ruhana malhotra.."

Vikram smiles... "oh yes.. come i will show your place.."

She follows him...

"well here is your cabin.. aur haan vineet aapse kuch dher mei aake milengey.."

Ruhana was confused.. "vineet?"

Vikram replied.."yes our new CEO.. vineet singhania.."

She had a feeling she know that person...

Vikram leaves after explaining to her...

 _ **She messaged the group**_

 _ **"guys its done..."**_

 _ **Palak replied.. "wovy... congrats.. di.. aab toh dono se badi waali party... "**_

 _ **Ruhana replied.. "haan pakka.. its due.."**_

Then vineet enters inside..

Ruhana looked at him.. he comes and shakes hand with her.

"vineet singhania.."

Ruhana also says.. "ruhana malhotra.."

"welcome.. and its my pleasure to have you here"

Ruhana replies.. "no its my pleasure to work in this company. Sir"

Vineet.. "please.. call me vineet.. mai sabko aapna dost manta hun yaha"

Ruhana "okay.. sir.."

Vineet raised his eyebrow.. ruhana smiled..

"sorry vineet.."

"that's better.."

Then he leaves.. from there..

"naam bhi wahi personality bhi wahi... kahi yeh wahi toh nahi..." he wondered...

.

.

 **In delhi**

Palak called her mom

"haan maa haan job mil gayi delhi rehna padega mujhe.. buaji toh banglore gayi hui hai... jee mai dekh lungi aap chinta na karo.. abhie toh mai wapas gher aaungi saman lene.."

She disconnects the call..

"hmm aab koi gher dekhna padega.. rehne ke liye"

She goes to mr raizada..

"sir yeh rahi aapki report.. abhie mai jaa sakti hun mujhe urgent kaam hai"

Mr raizada.. "well done sure aap jaa sakti hai"

She leaves...

.

.

.

 **In Bangalore**

Riti finally done with her work...

"ho gaya.. chalo..."

She moves out of her cabin..

"miss raichand..."

She turns...

"without my permission kisiko jaane ki ijajat nahi hai."

Riti.. "sir aapke rules ke mutabik time se hi jaa rahi hun..."

Rajat stared at her.. in boss look...

"kal meeting hai and i want sales reports by tomorrow morning on my table.. at 9 o'clock sharp..."

Riti shocked... "but.. sir.. mujhe inform nahi kiya kisine.."

Rajat said.. "mai ab kar raha hun so now you are going to work.."

And leaves from there..

Riti shocked..

Mr mathur "sir kal toh koi meeting nhi hai.."

Rajat says.. "janta hun lekin yeh saza mujhse argument karne ki hai.."

.

.

.

 **Mumbai**

Vineet said.. "guys.. chalo go home office time over.."

All started to leave...

Vineet saw from his cabin which was next to ruhana's

He knocked..

Ruhana looked...

He said by actions..

"its time go.."

Ruhana says.. "5 minutes.."

Vineet nodes..

Later ruhana finished her.. work...

She came out..

"miss ruhana.. aab 10 minute late hai..."

Ruhana speaks.."haan wo todha sa hi kaam baaki tha.."

Vineet.. "chaliye koi baat nahi aaj aapki pehli galti hai maaf kar deta hun.. agli baar aap 5 baje hi wapas jaayega"

Ruhana smiles.. "sure.. pakka.."

Vineet.. "aapko bura na laagey toh mai aapko drop kardu"

Ruhana replies "nahi aap pareshan na ho mai auto se chali jaungi.."

"pareshani kaisi.. rasta toh ek hi hai.. chaliye.."

Ruhana agrees and they go...

.

.

.

 **In delhi..**

Palak was waiting for a taxi..

"offo late ho rahi hun aur yeh taxi aane ka naam nahi le rahi hai.." she looks at her phone.. "mumma bhi call kar rahi hai baar baar..""

Akshay and his group of friends were on jeep..

One of his friend.. "guys see someone is there"

Akshay looks.. and recognised her.. and stopped

"miss gupta.. aap mera peecha kyu nahi chod deti.."

Palak looked at him..

"oh hello beghrey hue sehzaadey.. mai tumhari tarah nhi hun samjhe... meerut jaana hai mujhe.. taxi ka wait kar rahi hun.."

Akshay laughs.. "madam jee yeh delhi hai.. itni raat ko taxi nahi milne wali"

Palak replied.. "aacha tarika hai larki ko fhasane ka.."

Just then taxi comes..

"lo aa gayi.."

Palak says.. "meerut jaana hai"

Taxi driver.. "aayie..."

Palak sits and goes...

Akshay watches.. and notices something which shocks him..

 **A/n: hash.. done finally... please do review... thanks...**


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: here is the next update

Palak was sitting the cab.. and texting her sisters

"gher wapas jaa rahi hun.. mumma ko news dene aur luggage lene…"

Riti replied "itni raat ko? Akele?"

Palak smiled and texted "relax di.. kuch nhi hoga.. I will be fine.."

Ruhana says.. "keep texting us!"

Just then palak saw outside…

"bhaiya.. yeh rasta toh meerut ko nahi jaata"

The taxi driver "mam.. yeh shortcut hai hum jaldi pachuch jayengey.."

Palak found something not right..

"aap please taxi rokhiye.."

But the driver.. speeds up..

"taxi.. roko…" palak shouts out loud

The taxi stops.. in very deserted area… palak comes out of the taxi and runs to save herself… she clashes with someone..

"aah.." she looks at the person and shocked.. "tum yaha.."

Then she turns and sees taxi driver behind her.. she hides behind.. the person..

"arey bhai kyu pareshan kar rahe ho?"

The taxi driver said.. "ehh.. chal nikal yaha se.."

"akshay.. kuch karo.."

The taxi driver notices something and runs away… palak shocked but happy..

"haila.. yeh tumhari ek line bolne se hi bhaag gaya.."

Akshay smiles… "aaji aise humhara naam akshay singh raizada todhi hai.. aur tum kaha than a lift lelo.."

Palak says.. "mujhe kya malum tha.. yeh waisa niklega.."

"chalo.. tumhe chod deta hun.."

She goes with him akshay shows thumbs up to his gang..

The scene was his friends.. from behind holding hockey sticks.. that's why taxi driver ran..

Akshay takes palak in his jeep and drives to meerut.. next 3 hours they arrive in meerut..

"thanks.. yaha se mai chali jaungi.. mera gher pass mei hi hai.."

She gets down and starts to go.. akshay turns the jeep and droves off..

.

.

.

In banglore

Riti was working it was already 11 pm.. finally she managed to do it..

"uff ho gaya finally.. aab mai jaa sakti hun.."

She comes out of her cabin.. finds all dark.. she uses her phone light to walk.. and comes to the exit door..

"what the.. yeh lock kyu hai?"

She shouts.. "koi hai bahar? Hello?"

But no one replies.. "Arghhhh… " she sits down…

And messages..

"akhdu.. boss.. trapped inside office (angry emotion)

Ruhana replies.

"awww.. find a way to get out.."

Riti replies.. "there is no way out till morning.."

She falls a sleep there..

.

.

.

In mumbai

Ruhana has shifted to her flat… vineet stayed back to help her..

"waise yeh aapka flat kafi aacha hai…"

Ruhana smiles.. "aapne kafi madad ki.. warna mai akele itna sab nhi kar paati.."

Vineet nodes.. "itna saara kaam toh kar diya aapko bhook nhi lagi hai?"

Ruhana says.. "haan lagi toh hai.. par kya hai na iss waqt gher mei kuch hai nahi.."

Vineet "iska bhi solution hai restaurant chaltey hai.."

Ruhana "lekin raat ke 11 baje kaunsa restaurant khula hoga.."

Vineet starts to laugh.. "ms. Malhotra yeh Mumbai hai Mumbai.. sab khula hoga chalyie.."

They go.. vineet takes her to a place..

"kafi aachi jagah hai aap pehle aa chuke hai yaha"

Vineet replies.. "haan kabhie kabhie jab neend aati nahi toh dost ke saath aa jatey hai yaha"

They order food and have good quality of time together.. vineet keeps on looking at her and smiles..

.

.

.

In banglore

The sun has shined… noises is heard… riti opens her eyes and watchman opens the door..

"mam.. aap andar.."

Riti shouts.. "aap check nahi kartey hai andar koi hai ki nahi? Haan?"

Rajat comes there..

"Miss Raichand… maine hi inhe kaha tha ki office lock kardey.. taki aapko pata chaley Rajat Sareen se argue karne ka anjaam.."

Riti shocked.. he gets inside.. and riti follows him..

"aap aise kaise kar saktey hai… matlab aapne jhoot kaha ki koi meeting hai.. how can you be so cruel.."

Rajat turns and gets angry..

"I am like that.. aur aab aapko pata chal gaya na mai kya kar sakta hun so better don't do any mistake.."

He goes to his cabin.. riti irritated..

"akhdu… akhdu akhdu… jaisa socha tha uska bilkul opposite nikla.. tek hai tek hai.. mai bhi aapka yeh ahenkar todke rahungi.. agar aapka ahenkar nhi todha na toh mera naam bhi riti raichand nahi.."

She goes to washroom and freshens up…

Later she comes back..

A lady who works as clerk as something from Mr. Mathur.

"mai sir se baat karta hun aap wait kijiye.."

The lady nodes..

Mr. mathur goes to Rajat and informs him about lady problem.. Rajat comes out of his cabin comes to the lady..

"mai aapne employees ko salary month ke end mei deta hun.. na zyada na kum.. I am sorry I cannot help you.."

The lady.. "Sir please.. its urgent.."

Rajat speaks.. "if you have asked for profession use.. I would have think about it.. but don't bring personal problem to me.."

Saying that he goes back to his cabin.. the lady cries.. riti comes over the lady..

"kya hua? Aap aise? Mujhe batayie"

The lady speaks.. "mam.. mera bachha.. uski tabiyet bahut kharab hai.. aur mujhe paise ki jaurarat hai.. uska ilaj karwane ke liye warna wo critical.. ho sakta hai.. iss halat mei mai usko uski dadi ke pass chodke kaam karne aayi hun lekin sir.. unhe toh"

Riti looks.. in anger.. "how can he be so cruel.."

She says to mr. mathur "sir.. aap inhe meri salary mei se de dijiye…"

Mr mathur.. "lekin sir.."

Riti speaks.. "yaha tak mujhe pata hai aapki company ke policy ke mutabik.. higher employee.. apni salary jab chahe maang sakta hai… toh mai aapni aadhi salary advance mei maang rahi hun.."

Mr mathur smiles.. he gets the money and gives to riti.. riti hands over the money to the lady..

Lady says.. "thank you madam.. bhagwaan kare.. aap humehsa khush rahe mai aapko jaldi lauta dungi.."

Riti smiles.. "jaldi nahi.. aap mujhe meetayi dijiyega.. jab aapka beta tek ho jaaye.."

Rajat watches this.. and gets angry..

"how dare she… u have to pay for this.. miss raichand.."

.

.

.

In Mumbai

Ruhana got ready… to leave for the office… someone horned.. she looked outside the window.. it was vineet.. she was surprised to see him.. she took her bag and locked the house and left..

"aap yaha?"

Vineet smiles.. "yes.. mai aapka gher mere rastey mei parta hai toh socha aapko bhi saath le chalu.."

Ruhana "lekin"

Vineet says.. "aapne dost kaha.. aur doston ke beech lekin nahi hona chahiye.. baithiye.."

Ruhana sits and they go to office…

The music plays..

"batameez dil batameez dil maane na maane na.."

"kafi aache songs hai.."

Vineet replies.. "aapko pasand hai aise songs…"

Ruhana says.. "jee nahi mujhe soft songs pasand hai.. unki alag hi baat hai.."

Vineet in his mind.. "strange.."

He changes the music…

"kehdoh na zara joh hai dil mei chipa mai kissi se kahunga nahi.."

Ruhana smiles…

A/n: here I end.. please review.. thanks..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: here is the next chapter…**

 **In banglore**

Riti managed to shift into the flat.. she arranged everything…

"uff.. yeh boss toh akhdu nikla.. top business man kya ban gaya insaniyat hi bhul gaya…"

Her phone ranged..

"what? Abhie? Tek hai aati hun mai.."

She cut the call..

"laad governer.. mujhe chen se baithne bhi nhi dega.. huh.."

She freshens up and goes to the office..

She reaches her office…

Mr mathur says.. "haan.. miss Riti.. aapko urgently unhone cabin mei bulaya hai.."

Riti moves towards his cabin… she knocks..

"wait 5 minutes…"

Riti waits outside… it was almost 20 minutes… riti was losing her patience.. she in anger moved into his cabin…

"aapne mujhe kyu bulaya haan?"

Rajat got angry.. "miss raichand I am busy with clients.. please wait outside.."

Riti stumps out of the cabin.. after few minutes the clients leaves..

"what do you think you are haan? Aapko wait karne ko kaha tha na maine.." he spoke in anger young man look..

"aapko kya lagta hai aapke siwa yaha koi kaam nahi karta haan? Aap yeh sab jaan bujhke kar rahe hai na.."

Rajat pulls her inside his cabin..

"yes.. you are right.. tum jaisi larki mere rules todey.. yeh mai kabhie bear nhi karunga… now listen… meera road ke pass construction site hai you have to go and handle my client.."

Riti says.. "what? Mai kyu?"

Rajat speaks.. "if you want to stay in the company you have to do work which is not your cup of tea… so go…"

Riti moves out in anger.. "ajeeb insan hai.. chodungi nahi issey.."

She goes to the construction site..

Just then a worker comes.. and informs mr mathur about something..

He goes to rajat and informs him..

"sir.. meera road pe joh construction hai waha pe kuch problem ho gayi hai.. humhare materials joh supply hue hai.. usmei fault hai.. aur waha breakage ho rahi hai.."

Rajat gets shocked with this.. "what the… aise kaise ho sakta hai? Production manager ne check nhi kiya tha? Haan? Fire him… right now.."

Mr mathur agrees and goes..

"shit.."

After an hour Riti reaches the construction site… he goes inside.. the materials start to fall..

"hello.. anyone here.."

But no one was there.. the roof which was yet to be completed had started to fall.. riti looked up.. and was shocked.. on time rajat came there and pulled her… and saved her… they have an eye look..

Rajat gets up.. riti to gets up..

"aapne mujhe bina wajah yaha bejha na.. yaha aapka koi client nhi hai.."

Rajat says.. "look.. mujhe nhi pata tha ki aisa kuch bhi ho sakta hai yaha.."

Riti speaks.. "haan.. toh aap mujhe sorry toh keh hi saktey hai.."

Rajat says "rajat sareen kabhie kisiko nahi kehta.. you got that.."

He leaves from there saying.. "yeh tumhare liye warning thi.. aagey se mere rules todey toh isse bura ho sakta hai.."

Riti frustrated.. "akhdu.. akhdu akhdu.. samjhta kya hai khud ko.. tumhe toh mai seedha karke rahungi.. samjhe…"

She goes back to office…

.

.

.

In Delhi

Palak comes to office and continues with her work.. and on side.. searches for a place to stay online…

Just then Mr Raizada comes in..

"Ms. Gupta.."

Palak looks at him and gets up from her chair..

"good noon sir.. "

Mr raizada "good noon.. well yeh humhare accounts hai tum please ek baar dekhlo.."

Palak nodes.. "yeh sir mai abhie dekhke aapko bejh wati hun.."

Mr raizada looks at the computer

"tum paying guest.."

Palak replies.. "yes.. wo mujhe rehne ke liye koi jagah toh chahiye na toh bas.. isliye.."

Mr raizada…

"why don't you stay in your guest house.."

Palak replies.. "arey nahi sir mai kaise.."

Mr raizada… "why not.. tum rent mujhe de dena.. ek hi baat hai.."

Palak "tek hai sir if you insist.."

Just then akshay comes.. "what? No dad.. she can't live there… meri parties.. mai kaha karunga.."

Mr raizada "akshay.. stop it.. enough aab business sambalo.."

Akshay ignores.. "dad… come on I am not interested in it.. running late tonight.. bye.."

He is about to leave.. comes back.. "and miss gupta.. don't move to my guest house.."

He leaves..

Mr raizada "sorry beta wo toohda bigra hua hai.."

Palak says.. "no.. sir.. yeh toh pura bigra hua hai.."

Mr raizada smiles… and leaves..

At night akshay along with his friends comes to the farm house…

They have fun.. music plays.. and drink…

Just then palak comes there.. and she is shocked to see the mess.. she turns off the music.. all looked at her..

Akshay "hey.. music kyu off kiya?"

Palak replies.. "kyuki yaha mai rehti hun aur yeh party wine and all.. get out from here.."

Akshay comes over to her.. "miss gupta tum hoti kaun ho mujhe mere hi guest house se nikalne wali.. haan? 2 second mei mai tumhe yaha se nikal sakta hun"

Palak gets angry.. "Mr. ASR yeh joh guest house maine iska rent diya hai ek mahine ka advance aur mai tenant hun yaha ki.. aur mujhe nikalne ka haq sirf.. iss ke malik yani yashwant raizada ka hai tumhara nhi.."

Akshay shocked.. "Aachaa.. hum nahi jayengey yaha se joh karna hai karlo.."

He turns on the music.. and all enjoy the party…

Palak takes the music player and throws it out of the house… along with all the wines bottle.. while all stare at her..

"Aab karo party.."

Akshay.. "you… dekh lunga mai tumhe.."

One of his friend.. "Akki baby.. relax.. let's go from here.."

Palak says "haan le jaao.. aur dubara yaha dikhna maat.."

Everyone moves out of the house…

Mr raizada watched it and smiled..

"aab yahi isse rastey pe laa sakti hai.."

Palak looks at the mess and cleans it..

"uff.. gher ki haalat bigar di… wapas yaha dikha na haath pair sab todh dungi.."

Just then her phone buzzed.. it was group chat..

" _ **my akhdu boss… too much headache.. feel like killing him" riti messaged..**_

 _ **Ruhana replied "haha.. relax and be patient.. all will be okay."**_

 _ **Palak replied.. "aur.. mere boss ka suputre.. ek number ka bigra hua sehzada.. naak mei dum karke rakha hai.. with anger emoji.."**_

 _ **Riti said.. "let's hope for the best.. roo? How is your boss? Senior?"**_

 _ **Ruhana replied "he is awesome.. very friendly and sweet"**_

 _ **Palak says.. "aah.. chalo kisiko toh.. akhdu ya ziddi batameez boss nhi mila..:P"**_

 _ **Riti messaged "hahaha :P.. okay got to go.. have some work to do.. good night.."**_

 _ **Ruhana replied.. "good night ree"**_

 _ **Palak "good night di.. me too going mess to clean up"**_

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Next morning ruhana came to office and moved to her cabin.. vineet.. looked at her through his window..

"aaj bhi wahi andaaz wahi khubsurti…"

Then clerk comes in for signing the papers… he signs them and leaves..

He sees ruhana is not in the cabin.. he comes out of his cabin and searches for her..

He ask gautam about it "woo.. miss malhotra kaha gayi?"

Gautam says.. "unki tabiyet kuch tek nhi lagh rahi thi toh wo half day leke chali gayi.."

Vineet speaks.. "Aacha tu sambal mai aata hun…"

Vineet too leaves worriedly.. he finds ruhana waiting for cab…

"kya hua? Tumhe?" he came over to her and asked..

Ruhana replied.. "kuch nhi bas todha sar dard ho raha tha aur chakkar bhi aa rahe hai.."

Vineet says.. "Toh batana chahiye tha na chalo mai tumhe chod deta hun.. aao.."

Ruhana tries to say something but vineet does not listen and takes her with him… he takes her to hospital first..

"vineet mujhe itna bhi kuch nahi hua hai joh tum mujhe hospital laaye ho.."

Vineet replies.. "ohho roo tum kitna nakhre karti hun ab tak tumhari adaat gayi nhi.."

Ruhana stops while walking…

"aab tak matlab"

Vineet realized what he said..

"matlab ki.. aap chalyie.. complications nahi hona chahiye koi.."

The doctor checks her and says.. "food poising hua hai.. fikar not.. maine medicines subscribe.. kar di hai aap le lene.. aur jaldi tek ho jaayegi.."

Vineet "Thank you doctor.."

The doctor "welcome and take care of your wife.."

Vineet and ruhana looked at each other… the doctor left…

After taking the medicine.. they also leave.. vineet drops ruhana to her apartment..

"vineet mujhe aisa kyu lagh raha hai jaise tum mujhe pehle se jantey ho"

Vineet replies "arey.. roo hum to hiss choti se duniya mei rehtey hai.. joh pehle kahi mil gaye hongey.. tum aaram karo.. aur haan jaurarat ho toh kal ki bhi chute le lena.. bye"

He leaves from there.. ruhana tries to recall if she knows him…

But there is something vineet is hiding from her…

 **A/n: hope u all like it.. next update will be KMR, FHOE**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: here is the next update.. enjoy..**

 **In delhi**

It was Sunday morning palak was sleeping.. she heard loud music...

"uffo.. subah subah yeh music.."

She comes out of the house and sees akshay partying with his friends outside the farmhouse.. which was the garden..

She shouted.. "stop the music.."

But all were enjoying.. akshay finally stops it..

"what?"

Palak shouts.. "aaj Sunday hai.. aur mujhe sona hai.. kahi aur jaake party karo.."

Akshay says.. "gher toh tumne le hi liya hai.. aab garden mai bhi party karunga na.. i dont care agar tumhari neend kharab hoti hai toh.."

Akshah then turns on the music and enjoys with his friends..

Palak in anger.. moves inside.. could not sleep.. because of the noise.. she got some idea..

She came out after a while... took the water hose and sprinkled water in the garden.. all were shocked.. the music player had stopped due to water went inside it... their food was spoilt.. and drinks were dropped down on the ground..

Akshay shouted.. "what the hell.. yeh kya kiya.."

Palak smiled.. "ch.. ch.. aab karo party.. mai toh chali sone.. aur haan yeh aapna kachra saath leke jaana.."

She turned to go... water was spread on her.. she turned and saw akshay smiling...

"tumhe kya laga tum meri party kharab karogi aur mai tumhe jaane dunga.."

Palak gets more angry..

"you..."

She ran behind him.. but he ran away from there.. palak was chasing her...

He and his friends boarded in the jeep and went away...

Palak.."aargh... dekh lungi tumhe.."

She went inside the house..

.

.

 **In banglore**

Riti was chatting..

Riti recieves a call.. it was from her office... she picked up.. _ **"aaj ka din kharab.. uss bigde shaizadey ki wajah se."**_

 _ **Riti smiled..**_

" _ **kyu panga leti hai?"**_

 _ **Palak replied.. "subah subah meri neend disturb ki usne.. huh.. idiot kahika..."**_

 _ **Ruhana says.. "hahaha.. tu aur teri shaitani.. lagi raho.."**_

" _ **mera chodo aap dono ke aaj ke koi plans?"**_

 _ **Ruhana says "nahi.. normal day.."**_

 _ **Riti replies.. "no plans... gher ki bas saaf safai"**_

"hello.. kya? Kehdo aapne akhdu boss se.. mai nhi aane wali joh karna hai karle"

And cuts the call..

"Sunday bhi kharab karega huh"

Mr mathur tells rajat about it.

Rajat "unki itni himmat mujhe mana karey... send people to her house and i want her to be in my office right now.. "

Mr mathur nodes...

Riti was watching a movie.. the door bell rang.. she opened the door..

There were few people..

"yess.."

The man said.. "mam.. chalyie.. we have orders to take u..."

Riti says.. "aap log hai kaun?"

The man pulls her..

"arey.. yeh kya batameezi hai..."

The 4 people take her... and bring her to office... mr. Mathur pays then and 4 people leave..

Riti was shocked..

"what? Mr mathur.. yeh kya harkat hai.."

Mr mathur.. "i am sorry par sir ka adesh tha.."

Riti in anger moved into his cabin..

"how dare you? Aapne mujhe mere hi gher se uthwaya.. "

Rajat turns his chair..

"how dare you.. ki tum mujhe mana karo.. jab tumse kaha gaya ki office aao.. u should have come.."

Riti shouts.. "mr sareen Sunday... hai.. public holiday.. u cant be so cruel.."

Rajat walks towards her..

"for me.. work my company andd ky status only matters... and tum jaise middle class logo ki wajah se i suffer a loss.. not possible.. so.. go to your cabin and work.."

Riti moves out in anger..

"dekh lungi tumhe.. laad governer..."

She goes into her cabin.. and thinks something.. "now you will see.. mujhse panga lene ka anjam.."

.

.

 **In mumbai**

Ruhana was making coffee for herself.. door bell rang.. she turned off the gas and went to see.. it was Vineet on her door step..

"hey.."

Ruhana replied.. "aap yaha."

Vineet said.. "haan mai socha Sunday hai koi movie dekhli jaaye.. come on..."

Ruhana surprised..

"mere saath.."

Vineet replied.."ofcourse.. rasmalai.. with you..."

Ruhana was shocked..."rasmalai?"

Vineet said.. "maine kaha rastey mei kafi baatein karni hai with you.. chalo.."

Ruhana becomes bewildered..

"hmm okay.. mai change karke aati hun tum wait karo.."

Ruhana leaves to her room..

Vineet thinks.. "control yourself vinu.. aise hi galti karta raha na toh.. gaya tu.."

Ruhana suspicious..

"kuch toh yeh chupa raha hai.. mujhe pata karna hi hoga.."

She comes out.. and they leave for theatre...

.

.

 **In delhi**

Palak came after taking the bath..

"uff… yeh gher ki safai aur garden ka mess.."

She comes out and sees a maid working in the Raizada mansion..

"suno.. eh.. kamwali bai.."

The maid turns.. "aga bai.. eeh.. kisko kamwali bai boli tu.. aapun ka naam shanti tai hai.."

Palak murmurs.. "yeh bhi ek dum uski tarah hi hai.."

"wo shanti bai.. yeh garden bhi saaf kar dena.."

"jamaila… apun koi kaam mufat mei nhi karti samjhi kya.."

Palak replies "haan haan tek hai de dungi salary.."

Shanti bai.. "haan tek hai.. aati hai apun.."

Palak mummers.. "gher mei ek se badhke ek namuney hai.."

Akshay comes back.. he sees shanti bai going to guest house..

"arey eh heroine.. kaha chali tumak tumak ke?"

Shanti bai.. "chote saab.. aapun ko wo nakchadi madam ne bulaya hai saaf safai ke liye.. apun jaati hai"

Akshay thinks "sun apun ka ek kaam karegi.."

Shanti bai.. "bolo sahib.. tumhare liye kuch bhi karegi mai.."

Akshay smiles mischievously..

.

.

.

 **In banglore**

Riti was working… rajat went out for a meeting.. Riti seeked inside his cabin.. she did something in his laptop… which he accidently left open… she smiled.. rajat was heading towards his cabin… riti was done with her.. she saw opening of the door..

Rajat entered inside… he received a call.. and answered it.. riti who was hiding behind door.. went out quickly..

"aab aayega maza.."

Rajat without checking his laptop.. takes it along with him inside the conference room..

Riti was also present there…

Rajat "Mr Mathur please play the slide show of your new project"

Mr mathur nodes… as soon as he opens his laptop.. a message comes out.. it could be seen on the projector..

Mr mathur presses okay.. accidently..

And a video plays.. all are shocked at looking at it..

The investor "mr rajat sareen.. yeh hai aapka naya project.."

Rajat "I am sorry.. there is some mistake.. Mr mathur what the hell is this.."

Mr mathur nodes.. "sir… joh file saved thi wo.. hi maine chalayie.."

Rajat gets angry.. "what the.."

He comes over and the same thing opens again..

Riti comes.. "excuse me sir.. I can help u.. mere pass backup copy hai.."

Rajat moves and riti plays… the investors are convinced..

Investor "well.. congratulations Mr. Sareen yeh deal final ho rahi hai only because of your this employee.."

Rajat "Mr mehra.. actually I don't know how did it happened.."

Mr mehra "it's okay.. aur han yeh videos gher mei dekha karo.."

He leaves along with others..

Riti smirks..

"so.. Mr. Rajat Sareen.. yeh project aapko ek middle class larki ki wajah se mila hai you should be thankful to me"

And leaves from there.. rajat looks at her..

He goes to his cabin and checks the CCTV footage…

"So.. it was you Miss Raichand.."

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Vineet and ruhana were watching movie…

The guy sitting beside ruhana was trying to misbehave with her… she was feeling very uncomfortable..

Vineet saw this..

"ruhana.. tum aur mai exchange kar saktey hai please.." vineet told her

Ruhana nodes.. and both exchanged the seat..

The same guy after sometime.. came and sit beside ruhana as that seat was empty..

"kya khub lagti ho badi sundar dikhti ho.."

The guy took some popcorn form ruhana's popcorn basket.. vineet felt much anger… finally movie was over… people started to leave.. the guy purposely.. trying to get close to ruhana..

It was enough.. vineet holded him by his collar..

"eh… larki kuch kehti nahi yeh matlab nahi tum log.. kuch bhi karo.. samjhe.."

The guy.. "eh kaun hai be tu khasam hai iska.. haan? Bol na"

Vineet slaps him and beat him up..

"saale.. meri dost ko chedega.. haan… jaan le lunga teri.."

Ruhana was shocked.. and she could recall something.. she tried to stopped them..

"vineet chodiye.. isse… vineet please.."

Vineet leaves him..

"dubara.. aisa kiya tha.. toh jaan se maar dunga.."

Ruhana shouts.. "kya ho gaya hai tumhe.."

Vineet replies.. "aisa hi hoga har baar joh bhi tumhe pareshan karega.."

He then takes her along with him… he drops her to her apartment… ruhana gets suspicious.. and thinks..

"kyu? Baar baar mujhe vineet kisiki yaad dilata hai.."

 **A/n: here I end.. hope all like it.. kindly review..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: so here I come with next chapter enjoy…**

 **In delhi**

Shanta bai came to guest house..

"deva re deva chote sahab merese kya kya karvate hai"

Palak told her.. "arey o.. mai aapko paise khudse baat karne ke liye nhi de rahi hun... kaam kijiye.."

Shanta bai "memsab zyada mach mach nhi karne ka.. karti hai mai.."

She starts her work... palak gets busy with her office work...

Kanta sees her busy.. and does her work told by akshay...

"mem sab ho gaya.. apun kal aayegi.."

Palak nodes.. "haan tek hai.."

Akshay sneeks into the house... from the window which he told kanta bai to open...

"miss gupta bahut shauk na party kharab karne ka.. aap batata hun"

The music plays.. aloud..

"yeh gana kaha se chal pada?"

It stops... again it starts..

"gher mei toh koi hai nahi.."

She goes to bedroom.. finds no one there.. she began to leave the door gets shut.. she was shocked..

She tries to open the door but it does not open..

"yeh band kaise hua?.. "

Akshay who was hiding..

"miss gupta.. yeh darwaza meri marzi se band hua hai khulega bhi meri marzi se.."

The lights gets off..

"yeh light ko bhi abhie jaana tha..."

The lights starts to on and off again and again so does the door...

Palak started to feel..

"yeh toh tab hota hai.. jab koi aatma ghumti hai.."

She takes the vase in her hand..

"bhoot jee.. dekho.. maine kuch nhi kiya.. aap please mujhe satayie maat"

A tough voice comes...

"yeh gher mera hai tum yaha se chali jaao.."

Palak a bit scared... "bh... bh..oot jee.. dekhiye.. y..eeh.. gher ke malik ne mujhe kiraye pe diya hai.. aap aur mai adjust kar lete hai na"

Akshay talks to himself..

"bhooton ke saath bhi adjust..."

"eh.. chup chap chali jaao warna mai tumhe maarke khoon kar dunga tumhara.."

"bhoot jee.. ek abla akeli.. larki ko marke aapko kya milega.." palak asked..

"tum mere dost ko pareshan karti ho.."

Palak shouts.. "b..h..oo...bhoot jee.. mai aapke kisi dost ko nhi janti"

Akshay smiles..

"aacha.. subah jiski tumne party kharab ki.."

Palak mummers.. "jai hanuman gyan gunsagar.."

Akshay laughs.. lightly..

Palak thinks..

"wo.. bhoot jee mai promise karti hun nahi pareshan karungi.. aap please jayie yaha se.."

The room door opens unknown to both.. and mr. Raizada comes in.. he comes to palak and tells her to be quiet.. takes her in front of mirror.. and palak gets shocked..

"bahut aacha.. aab jaisa wo kahe waisa hi karna.. samjhi.."

Palak angrily.. "haan bahut aache se samaj gayi.."

She walks over to akshay who was hiding behind the cupboard...

"aur kuch." She asked..

Akshay.. "nahi mai..."

He looked and found palak standing there.. he came out from the hiding place..

"dad... aap yaha.."

Mr raizada.. "yes.. mai chalta hun.."

Akshay shouts.. "i hate you dad"

He leaves.. palak looks at akshay in anger..

"you.. yeh sab tumhari karastani thi.."

She throws the vase towards him.. he bends down..

"hey.. miss gupta.. relax yaar.. "

Palak shouts..

"relax.. tumhe nhi chodungi mai.."

Akshay runs out of the room and palak chases her.. it was a tom and jerry chase...

.

.

 **In banglore**

Riti comes to rajat's cabin..

"sir.. yeh rahi aapki.. report.."

She turns to leave..

"wait.. yeh harkat aapki thi na.."

Riti turns proudly..

"aapko kya lagta hai.. mr sareen ki aap jab chahe jaise chahe kisike saath kuch bhi kar sakte hai.. yeh meri taraf se toh bas ek choti si warning thi.. mujhse uljyie maat.."

She turns and leaves the cabin...

Rajat fumes in anger...

Riti leaves the office to enjoy rest of her Sunday..

.

.

 **In mumbai**

Ruvi in the car..

Ruhana was looking at vineet...

Vineet looked at her.. "kya? Aise kya dekh rahi ho?" questioned her..

"tumhe itna ghussa kyu aaya.. police aa jaati toh.."

Vineet says.. "maine kya galat kiya.. usse sabak sikhaya bas.."

Ruhana smiled.. vineet looked at her..

"tum hash kyu rahi ho?"

Ruhana says... "ek aache insan ke andar angry man bhi chupa hai isliye"

Vineet smiled...

.

.

 **At night three of them were chatting**

" _ **idiot... stupid... mujhe darane chala tha.." palak said..**_

 _ **Riti replied.. "tujhe kaun dara sakta hai.. tujhse toh sab darte hai.."**_

 _ **Ruhana says.. "haan sahi pakde.. riti"**_

" _ **kuch dher ke liye darr gayi thi mai yeh bhoot mujhe kha na jaaye.."**_

 _ **Both sent laughing sticker...**_

" _ **tujhse toh bhoot bhi darte hongey" ruhana replied..**_

 _ **Riti.. "haan aacha suno maine uss akhdu sareen ko sabak sikhaya.. aaj toh party karne ka dil kar raha hai"**_

 _ **Ruhana "that's good.. aachi jaa rahi ho... pata hai aaj mujhe aise laga jaise mai vineet ko pehle se janti hun.. aur aaj usne joh kiya.. "**_

 _ **Palak asked.. "kya kiya unhone?"**_

 _ **And she explains everything..**_

 _ **Riti.. "roo mujhe doubt hai.. ek baar uska background check kar"**_

 _ **Palak said.. "FBI agent boli.. uffo di.. kitna shaq karti ho aap"**_

 _ **Ruhana "arey palle yeh sahi keh rahi hai mujhe pata lagana hi hoga.."**_

 _ **Palak says.. "aap dono karo mai toh chali sone neend aa rahi hai bahut"**_

 _ **Riti send shocked expression**_

" _ **chudail soti bhi hai.."**_

 _ **Ruhana speaks.. "kyu sata rahi hai baachi ko.."**_

 _ **Palak says.. "haha.. iss chudail ko kal bahut kaam hai isliye chali sone.."**_

 _ **She goes offline.. ruhana and riti have a talk for a while and both also go to sleep.**_

.

.

 **Next day in banglore**

Riti arrived at office..

She saw an old lady shouting...

She goes and sees...

Mr mathur "maaji dekhiye.. sir ne mana kiya hai koi bhi andar na jaaye"

The lady "usse kaho uski maa usse milna chahti hai.."

Mr mathur "maaji i am sorry mai kuch nhi kar sakta"

Riti comes there..

"mr mathur.. jab bhagwaan ek maa ko aapne bete se dhur nhi karte toh beta hota kaun hai yeh kehne wala.. aunty jee aap jayie andar.."

Mr mathur.. "arey par sir.."

Riti.. "mr mathur aap please side se hathiye..."

He moves... riti opens the door and mother goes inside..

"beta..."

Rajat looked at her...

"yaha important meeting chal rahi hai.. aap please bahar wait kijiye..."

Riti gets inside...

"aap aise kaise keh sakte hai.."

Rajat to people

"ladies and gentleman we will continue after few minutes..."

All leave the room..

"miss raichand.. do not interfere in my personal life."

Riti says.. "aap akhdu hai.. yeh toh jaan hi gayi thi.. par yeh nhi janti thi ki aap itne pathar dil hai ki aapko aapki maa ke kiye feelings nhi hai.."

Rajat says.. "aab tum mujhe maat sikhao.."

Riti "mai toh bas aapko bata rahi hun.. aapki maa... jinhone aapko iss kabil banaya ki aap yaha kade hoke.. baat kar sake.. unke liye aap 5 minute bhi nahi nikal sakte..."

Rajat's mom... "rehende beta.. mai chalti hun..."

Rajat "maa wait... aise din bhi nahi aaye mere ki ek middle class larki mujhe sikhaye mujhe kya karna chahiye.."

He takes his mother with her... riti smiles...

"arey wah... riti.. tune toh kamaal kar diya... akhdu.. ko todhi akaal dedi..."

After a while.. rajat resumes his meeting...

His mom comes to riti's cabin..

"aunty aayie na.."

She says.. "thank you beta.. aaj tak kisime himmat nhi hui mere bete ke samne aise baat karne ki tum pehli ho..."

Riti smiles...

"mai toh bas yuhi.."

She holds riti's hand...

"beta mujhse wada karo.. ki tum mere bete ko badal dogi.."

Riti replies.. "aunty mai.."

"haan tum.. bas tum hi yeh kar sakti ho... karogi na.."

Riti says.. "mai koshish karungi.."

She hugs her.. and leaves..

"mr laad governaar ko sudharna.. tough job..."

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Ruhana went to office..

She reached and sat in her cabin.. vikram came in..

"hello.."

Ruhana smiles.. "hello sir.."

Vikram "no.. vikram.. please.."

"okay vikram"

Vikram says.. "waise aap khubsurat hai.."

Ruhana says.. "aap taarif kar rahe hai ya flirt.."

Vikram raises his eyebrow "joh aap samjhe"

Vineet watches them talking.. from his cabin.. and feels insecure...

"yeh dono itna ghul milke kya baatein kar rahe hai.."

He goes to ruhana's cabin.. and finds ruhana in vikram arms..

"yeh sab kya ho raha hai.."

Ruhana stands up.. "wo mai ghirne wali thi inhone bacha liya mujhe.. thank you.."

Vikram speaks "your welcome jee.. mai chalta hun"

He takes a leave from there..

Vineet comes to ruhana..

"dekho tum na zyada iske karib maat aao.. yeh banda sahi nhi hai.."

Ruhana smiles at his jealousy..

"aacha.. lekin wo toh kafi sweet hai.."

Vineet says.. "aacha par todha dhur rehna usse.. wo.. already engaged hai.. hmm.."

And he leaves from there..

Ruhana laughs.. "ch.. ch.. mr singania jealous bhi hote hai pata nhi tha.. aab toh pata lagana padega.."

Vineet comes over to vikram... who had ordered coffee...

"viks.. mai keh raha tha ki..." he purposely spills coffee on his hand...

"aah.. vineet yeh kya kiya.."

Vineet innocently.. "i am so sorry.."

"koi baat nhi..."

Vineet "tumhare chhale padh jayengey... first aid karalo.."

Vikram leaves.. vineet smiles..

"aaya bada ruhana ko haath lagane wala..."

After dressing.. vikram moves towards his cabin and ruhana was coming from opposite direction...

"vikram sir.. sunyie yeh file sign karwani thi aapse" she said..

Vikram looked at her..

"mai sign nhi kar sakta..."

Ruhana questioned "kyu?"

Then her eyes falls on his hand...

"omg... yeh kaise hua abhi toh aap tek tey..."

Vikram says.. "wo vineet ne galti se coffee gira di.. i am sorry tum vineet se sign karwalo.."

He leaves.. ruhana was shocked..

"aisa hi kuch maine pehle bhi kahi dekha tha.. yaad nhi aa raha tek se... aur yeh vineet ne galti se girayi ya... unhone mujhe chua isliye..."

 **A/n: hash.. done.. hope u all liked it..**

 **So will Ruhana able to find the truth?**

 **Riti will be able to change rajat?**

 **And bidge shehzade ke peecha kaise chudayegi palak?**

 **Keep guessing…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: here is the chapter.. sorry for being late..**

 **Delhi**

At the club.. akshay was along with his friends..

One of his friend says.. "yaar akshay.. tum har ek larki ke dilo pe raaz karte ho.."

Akshay smiles.. "humhari personality hi kuch aisi hai.."

The other one named saurab.. "lekin ek larki hai joh tumhe gaas tak nhi deti.."

Akshay replies.. "oh hello.. aisi koi larki paida nhi hui joh iss akshay ke kareeb na aayi ho.."

Saurab replies.. "hai na.. tumhare guest house.. wali.."

They all laugh..

"oh... toh tum uss miss gupta ki baat kar rahe ho.. challenge karta hun mai.. agle 7 din mei wo larki meri baho mei hogi.."

Saurab replies.. "tum saath janam bhi le lo.. nahi ho payega.."

Akshay says.. "okay.. agar maine aisa kar diya.. toh tumhari girlfriend meri hui.."

Saurab's girlfriend smiles.. "haaye.. mai toh abhi chalu tumhare saath.."

Saurab says.. "theek hai aur tum aisa nhi kar paaye toh joh mai kahunga wo tum karoge.."

Akshay nodes... "challenge accepted.."

.

.

 **In banglore**

Riti was working...

Mr mathur "riti tumhe rajat sir ne bulaya hai"

Riti singed "laad governer ko ab kya kaam aa gaya mujhse.."

She got up and moved to his cabin..

"aapne bulaya"

Rajat says "yes.. 2 din baad poona mei conference hai and you have to attend it.. with me"

Riti shocked.. "i am sorry par maine shayad abhi kuch galat suna.. aap mere saath conference jayenge"

Rajat gets up and speaks in his aggressive tone.. "miss raichand yeh meri majburi hai ki aapko mujhe le jana padh raha hai.. unfortunately wo clients impress hue aapse and they want u to prepare the presentation"

Riti smiles.. "oh.. but i am sorry i cannot come.. "

She goes to her cabin..

Rajat was like.. "what the..."

Mr mathur "sir mai dekhta hun"

Mr mathur ask "kya hua aapne jaane se mana kyu kiya"

Riti replies "dekhiye meri bhi self-respect hai.. aur aapke akhdu boss ke saath mai aane waali nahi.. please.."

Mr mathur leaves...

Rajat thinks.. "toh aap nahi ayengi.. i can't bear ki kisi ki wajah se mera ya meri company ka naam kharab ho.."

.

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

It was lunch time..

Vikram came and knocked it..

Ruhana "Arey aap aayie na please"

Vikram moves in and replies

"wo mai keh raha tha kya aap lunch karengi mere saath"

Vineet was watching them.. ruhana noticed it..

She smiles and nodes..

"yea sure"

They leave.. to the cafeteria..

Vineet talks to himself..

"yeh vikram kuch zyada hi interest le raha hai.. dekhta hun kaise karte ho lunch tum"

.

.

 **In delhi**

Palak was working.. she checks a file..

"what.. yeh mr sehzada ek number ka bigda hua hai.. yeh paper work kum scribble zyada hai.."

Mr Raizada comes in

"kya baat hai beta khud se baatein kyu kar rahi ho?"

Palak replies "sir.. yeh apke bete ke karname.. iss error ki wajah se sab accounts wrong aur finance mei mistake.." then realized what she said..

"sorry.. I mean your son"

Mr Raizada "koi baat nahi.. tum kya mai khud pareshan hun usse.. so sorry uski wajah se tumhe itna kaam karna padh raha hai.."

Palak replies "sir.. don't worry yeh error bhi wahi thik karega.."

Mr Raizada "impossible.. wo nahi karega"

Palak smiles "sir.. dekhte hai"

Mr raizada leaves..

.

.

.

 **In banglore**

Riti checks her mail and she receives something she gets shocked seeing it…

She gets angry and moves to rajat's cabin..

"what the hell.. aap samajte kya hai khudko.. kya sabit karna chahte hai aap?"

Rajat looks at her and mischievous smile comes on his face…

"miss riti.. yeh toh apne presentation se apna impression jamaya hai.. ek second mei I can send your video of changing my file to clients and you will be finished.. I will also don't like my employee to be get insulted in front of many people.."

Riti keeps her both hands on table..

"aap mujhe blackmail kar rahe hai.. Mr. Sareen do whatever you want I just don't care"

Rajat "so yeh aapka last decision hai"

Riti nodes..

Rajat "okay then.."

Riti thinks.. "yeh aadmi bahut tedha hai kahi bejh diya toh mai toh gayi.."

"wait.."

Rajat looks at her..

"okay fine.. mai chalungi pune.. lekin samajna maat ki aapse ya aapki dhamki se daar gayi mai.. all is I don't want to lose my self-respect and ruin my identity.."

Then she leaves from there..

"aunty jee na mr sadu ko sudharne ka kaam diya hai.. ab 3 din iske saath pune mei bitana padega.."

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Ruhana and vikram were sitting on the table..

"toh kya logi tum?" vikram asked

Ruhana "tum hi order karlo.. mujhe kuch bhi chalega.."

Vikram "uhun.. bolo na…"

Peon comes there..

"vikram sir.. aapko boss ne urgent bulaya hai.."

Vikram "boss.. par abhi toh lunch time hai na"

Peon says "mujhe malum nhi hai aap hi jaake dekh lijiye jaruri hai"

Vikram thinks.. then to ruhana

"so sorry.."

Ruhana says "it's okay.."

"sure?" he questioned

"yes.. " she nodes

Vikram leaves.. after 10 minutes vineet comes and sits in front of ruhana..

"hey.."

Ruhana "hey.."

Vineet says "akele akele khana khaya jaa raha hai"

Ruhana speaks "arey nhi wo vikram tha par urgent boss ne bulaya toh he left"

Vineet smiles "aacha.. toh chalo mai lunch kar leta hun tumhare saath"

Ruhana gets mischievous.. just then boss comes there.. he takes his coffee and leaves ruhana watches him go..

"oh.. toh yeh sab tumhara plan tha.. mr. vineet.. chal kya raha hai aapke deemag mei"

Vineet says "kya hua? Khao na khana"

Ruhana nodes.. "haan"

They have the lunch and then goes to their respective cabin to get back to work..

.

.

During evening time in delhi

In the guest house

Palak had coco cola in her hand and was thinking..

"hmm.. boss ko keh toh diya par palak beta yeh kaam karwayegi kaise?"

There is knock on the door..

"iss waqt kaun aaya?"

She goes to open the door.. she was surprised to see the person on her doorstep..

"oh my god.. Mr. ASR pehli baar knock karke wo bhi mere ghar"

Akshay says "ab andar bhi aane dogi ki nahi?"

Palak thinks and questions "tum yaha koi khand karne toh nahi aaye ho.. dekho agar aaye toh wapas laut jaao"

Akshay signs.. "yaar tumhe koi beemari hai kya 24 hour gussa naak pe leke baithi ho"

Palak "tum harkatein hi aisi karte ho"

Akshay replies "aab andar aau"

Palak moves a side and akshay gets in..

.

.

 _ **Ruhana and riti were on chat**_

" _ **yeh vineet na kuch toh golmaal kar raha hai.. pata kaise lagau?"**_

" _ **hmm.. roo.. tum uski history nikalo.. aur haan hosiyar rehna"**_

" _ **haan.. riti sahi keh rahi ho tum.. kuch toh karna padega mujhe.. kabhi lagta hai ki jaise mai isse janti hun"**_

" _ **toh yaad kar.. kahi toh dekha hoga? College? School?"**_

 _ **Ruhana tries to recall "nahi.. riti yaad nahi aa raha.. aacha aaj yeh toofan mail kaha hai?"**_

 _ **Riti "hogi busy.. aa jayegi.. u know.. mujhe uss sadu ke saath pune jaana hai conference ke liye.. huh"**_

" _ **arey toh yeh aachi baat hai ek opportunity hai tere liye"**_

" _ **nahi.. roo.. tum samjho gi nahi.. Mr. laad governer ko handle karna impossible hai.."**_

" _ **arey toh tum kaunsa kum ho… tekhi mirchi ho sambal logi"**_

" _ **roo tumne tareef ki meri.. ya.."**_

" _ **tareef ki… obviously.."**_

" _ **aacha chal baad mei aati hun.. packing karlu.."**_

Ruhana thinks… she goes to her room and takes out photo album.. she was looking at it.. and she found a picture.. she takes it out and admires it..

"yeh.. kahi vineet isse related toh nahi.."

She decides to find out…

 **In delhi**

"dekho.. I think we should forget whatever happened in past.. friends toh ban sakte hai na"

Palak was shocked..

"tumhe bukhar toh nahi chada?" checking his temperature..

Akshay signs.. "nahi I am normal.. ab ladhne jhagre mei rakha kya hai.."

Palak thinks.. "hmm.. aacha mauka hai.."

"hmm okay.. lekin usse pehle tumhe mera ek kaam karna hoga.. agar tumne kar liya toh I will think about it.."

Akshay "kya? kaam bolo?"

Palak takes the file.. and keeps it on his hand

"yeh file hai isme tumhe jitne bhi error kiye hai maine circle kiya hai correct them.. aur phir yeh finance ki file hai inhe bhi correct karo.."

Akshay was shocked..

"what? No ways I am not gonna do it.."

"toh phir bhul jao humhare beech dosti ka"

Akshay thinks.. "akki kya kar raha hai.. shart harega.. toh bahut insult hogi.. 7 din ki toh baat hai.."

"aacha lao.."

He starts to do the work.. palak gets surprise.. and smiles..

"not bad.."

Palak sits back on sofa and does other paper work.. they both get busy.. akshay finished it…

"lo… miss gupta ho gaya.."

He looked at her and found her sleep.. he went near to her and took the file and pen from her hand.. he kept on looking at her.. then palak moved a bit.. he moved back.. he turned off the lights and went to his house..

.

.

In morning around 6 am.. riti woke up due to horn sound..

She looked down from balcony and rajat's car was there..

"hey bhagwaan yeh itni subah subah aa gaya.."

The doorbell rings.. she opens it..

The driver "madam saab ne kaha hai ki aap 15 minute mei neeche aa jaaye warna ve chale jayenge.. aur yeh bhi kaha ki wo chale gaye toh phir aap apni nokhri bhi kho dengi"

Riti gets angry.. "theek hai mai aati hun.."

She quickly goes to get ready.. after coming back takes her luggage and personal belongings and leaves..

She sits inside the car..

"Mr. sareen.. yeh koi tarika hai.. na kuch bataya na khabar.. aa gaye."

Rajat says "miss raichand raat apko sms kiya tha.. lekin aap shayad social media pe kuch zyada busy thi"

Riti thinks in her mind..

"iska kuch nhi ho sakta.. dhamki deta hai.. haar baat pe ek baar conference hone doh aache se maza chakaungi.."

 **A/n: here I end it.. hope u all liked it…**

 **So will ruhana able to find the truth?**

 **How will riti handle rajat for 3 days?**

 **Will palak get to know about the challenge?**

 **Keep waiting..**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: hey here is the next update…**

 **In delhi**

The alarm buzzed on phone and palak woke up.. she looked at the blanket and found herself sleeping on the couch..

"yeh.." then recalled last night.. "oh Mr. sehzade ne kiya" she found the file and had a looked at it.. she was shocked "kya? isne correction karli.. hehe.. not bad"

She quickly gets up and gets ready to leave for office..

She reaches ASR industries..

Mr Raizada "aa gayi.. toh nahi kiya na mere nalayak bete ne apna kaam"

Palak smiles "Arey sir palak joh kehti wo karke hi rehti hai dekhiye"

She handover him the file he checks it and was surprised..

"kya? I don't believe it"

Palak "believe karna padega aapko.."

Mr raizada "waah kaamal kar diya joh kaam mei pachis saalo mei nahi kar paya tumhe ek din mei kar diya"

"haan sir dekhte jaayie kaise aapko bete ko raste pe laati hun mai"

.

.

 **In pune**

Rajat and riti have reached riti had fallen asleep in the car.. rajat looked at her..

"oh god.."

He takes the water and sprinkles on her face.. riti wakes up with jerk..

"what the.. yeh kya batameezi hai mera face pe pura pani fhek diya"

Rajat says "miss raichand yeh meri car hai aapka hotel nahi joh aap power nap le rahi hai.."

Riti irritated "mr. sadu.. ek toh aap itni subah subah muje yaha leke aaye hai aur mai apni neend bhi na puri karu"

Rajat looks at his laptop "half an hour hai meeting ke liye aap nap le sakti hai lekin room mei got it"

Riti comes out of the car and closes the door harshly.. taking her luggage..

"laad governer kahika.. samjta kya hai khudko.. huh"

And checks in to the hotel..

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Ruhana was drinking coffee.. doorbell ranged.. she opened the door..

"Arey vikram aap"

Vikram replies "haan wo mai office hi jaa raha tha socha aapko pick up karlu"

Ruhana says "thank you so much par mai"

Vikram "koi baat nahi its okay" he makes sad face and turns to go..

Ruhana stops him "vikram rukiye mai aati hun"

Ruhana looks her house and goes along with vikram.

On the way the car stops on the red light.. vineet car was also there.. he saw both of them together and got angry.. the signal turned green and vikram's car moved.. vineet stared at it..

"iss vikram ka kuch karna padega.." he taught and the car behind him blow horned and he moved..

They reached office..

Vikram and ruhana went to their respective cabin…

The peon came and informed ruhana that vineet was calling her..

Ruhana goes to his cabin

"aapne bulaya"

Vineet nodes "haan yeh kuch documents hai tum ek baar check karlo sab sahi hai ki nahi"

Ruhana takes the file..

"waise aaj maine tumhe vikram ke saath dekha uski car mei"

Ruhana looked at him.. and smiled a bit at his jealously

"haan wo muje pick up karne ghar aaye tey"

Vineet speaks "lekin roj toh mai aata hun na.. aaj wo late ho gaya isliye nahi aa paaya.."

Ruhana looks at him "it's okay vineet.. just for day it was.."

She moved out..

.

.

 **In delhi**

Palak was working and someone entered inside her cabin.. she looked at the person..

"tum.. yaha iss waqt kya kar rahe ho?"

Akshay replies "jogging kar raha hun of course tumse milne aaya hun"

Palak looks at him "aacha tum aur mujse milne yeh chamatkar kab hua?"

Akshay says "kal raat ko.. tumne kaha tha na ki agar maine wo mistakes correct ki toh mujse dosti karogi"

Palak "are maine wada nahi kiya tha bas kaha tha sochungi"

Akshay says "yeh sarasar nainsafi hai"

Palak replies "oh hello.. meri marzi samje and now don't disturb me.."

She goes to sit on her chair.. akshay comes close to her..

"Aacha thik hai lekin coffee toh pee sakte hai"

Palak replies "no thank you mai coffee tea kuch nahi leti"

Akshay says "Aacha coca-cola le sakti ho"

Palak signs "Aacha okay chalo"

Akshay smiles mischievously..

.

.

.

 **In pune**

Riti comes for the conference along with the presentation.. and explains everything..

"miss riti could you please also give suggestion ki hum apni sales kaise bada sakte hai aapke iss plan se" rajat questioned her..

Others "yes please.."

Riti smiles "sir.. india mei sabhi aurtein ghar sambalti hai.. aur usme cooking bhi included hai. Aur daily mei unhe oil ki jarurat bhi parti hai.. agar hum yeh deal kare ki larke jaake oil karide toh 30% off milega.. iss tarah humhare oil product ka dam baki ke kum hoga aur har aurat apne pati ko majbur karegi ki wo jaake oil karide isse demand padegi aur utni hi supply bhi.. aur utna hi munafa hoga"

Foreigner client "impressive.. let's do it.. exports pe bhi yahi hona chahiye"

Rajat says "okay aap sab agree karte hai toh we will go for it.. but agar meri company ko koi loss hua then aap sab loss contribute karenge.. is that clear…"

And he leaves the conference room..

Client "Are par yeh kaisa rule hai.?"

Riti speaks "sir yeh the great rajat sareen ka rule hai.. don't worry aisa kuch nahi hoga.. I am sure it will work"

She moves out..

"hello.. mr. sadu.. sunyie"

Rajat had already sat inside the car..

"miss raichand.. jaldi kahiye"

"dekho.. mai aapki employee hun samje aur aap muje aisa akela chodke nhi jaa sake.. apke contract mei hai ki employee ki safety at work ki jimedari unki hai aur hum bhi office ke kaam se pune mei hai"

Rajat signs "you know what aap bahut faltu bakwaas karti hai.. aapke liye cab ka bandobas kar deta hun so wait"

He ask driver to go and he goes.. riti looks at him in shock..

Angrily "samjta kya hai khudko.. isse seedha nahi kiya na toh mera naam bhi riti raichand nhi"

The cab arrives.. riti sits in and goes to hotel..

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Ruhana was looking at the picture.. and tried to recall.. some blur images were coming.. but she was unable to get the clear picture.. vineet comes there..

"ruhana wo.. tumhari mobile mere cabin mei reh gaya tha.."

But he found her lost somewhere.. he shaked her a bit..

"ruhana.. are you okay?"

Ruhana looked at him.. "yea I am fine"

Vineet speaks "I don't think so.. jab bhi tumhe tension hota hai ya koi pareshani tumhe paseena aata hai.. kya hua tell me?"

Ruhana was shocked.. and gets up from her chair

"tumhe kaise pata yeh baat?"

Vineet realized what he said "I mean.. aksar sabke saath aisa hota hai isliye maine andaza lagaya aab batao kya hua?"

Ruhana looked at him bewildered.. "wo.. kuch nahi bas kuch tasveer ankhon ke samne aayi dundli si.. unhe saaf karne ki koshish kar rahi thi.."

Vineet had a sign of relief "aacha.. zyada maat socho.. em..ek kaam karte hai aaj mai tumhe apni favourite jagah le chalta hun"

Ruhana says "Are abhi kaam baki hai todha"

Vineet nodes "kaam toh hota rehega.. chalo na please"

Ruhana agrees and both leave the office..

.

.

.

 **In delhi**

Palshay were having lunch together.. with coca cola treat..

Akshay says "waise tum mere saath lunch kar rahi ho.. yeh sach hai ya meri kalpana"

Palak pinches him.. "ouch.." akshay utters..

"sach hai.."

Palak says "waise achanak aap mujse dosti kyu kar rahe hai aapke purane dosto ne aapko chod diya kya?"

Akshay looks at her "oh hello.. mai meri gang ka hero hun samji.. hum friends aisi hi hote hai har kisiko entry nhi milti humhari gang mei"

Palak shakes her head "waah.. jaise tum sab mahan kaam karte ho na"

Akshay says "yes.. karte hai masti karte hai.. party karte hai enjoy karte hai.. aur.."

Palak continues "har hafte girlfriends badalte hai"

Akshay looks at her "mam.. wo ab mai nahi karta.. I am shareef now.."

Palak laughs "tum aur shareef.. ho hi nahi sakta.."

"you don't believe me acha chalo kal mere dosto se hi puch lena nahi toh dad se"

.

.

 **In pune**

Riti reached hotel.. rajat was there with few people she went to him and starts shouting at him

"Aap samjte kya hai khudko jab aapko yahi aana tha toh kyu muje cab mei beja.."

Rajat pulls her and leaves her harshly "what the hell.. you think you are doing.. mai yaha important kaam se aaya hun samji aap don't interfere between… aapke alawa bhi bahut kuch karna hota hai muje.. so please leave"

Riti looks at him "nahi jaungi.. kya karenge haan aur aapke important logo ko bhi toh pata chale kaise rudely pesh aate hai aap apne employee se"

Rajat scratches his head then looks at riti.. grabs her hand and takes her..

"chodiye mere saath…"

But rajat does not listen to her.. brings her to her room and throws her on bed..

"don't move from here.. now.. aapke liye aacha hoga samji aap"

He looks the door and goes..

"mr. sadu kholo.. case karungi tumpe samje.. kholo.."

She hits the door in anger.. she dials reception but they have order not to open the door..

.

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Vineet brings ruhana to a garden..

"u know muje yeh garden itna pasand kyu hai" ruhana nodes no and looks at him.. vineet continues

"kyuki yaha shor nahi hai shanti hai dekho.. charo aur flowers hai.. rango se bhare.. inhe na kisi parwah hai na kisika darr khile rehte hai.. yahai toh baat hai yaha.."

Ruhana "sach mei bahut khubsurat jagah hai.."

Vineet nodes "haan chalo ghumte hai"

And they take a walk..

Ruhana asked "vineet aapse kuch puchu"

Vineet "haan pucho na"

Ruhana "kya hum pehle kahi mile hai?"

Vineet stops.. so does ruhana..

"tum kabhi kabhi aise baat karte ho jaise muje barso se jante ho.. shayad mei bhi.. batao na.."

Vineet smiles "ruhana yeh duniya jitni badi dikhti hai na utni hai nahi.. choti si hai.. kise pata kaun kaha mila ho? Ya takraya ho kabhi.. all is ki aaj mai tumse mila aur yeh best hai.."

Ruhana stared at him.. vineet came close to her and whispered in her ears something.. ruhana eyes gets widened.. and vineet moves ahead.. she turns and looks at him.. who without saying anything tells her to come.. ruhana moves and they go back..

.

.

 **At night**

 _ **Riti messaged "hello koi hai.. muje bachao iss sadu se"**_

 _ **Palak replied "kya hua di sab thik hai na?"**_

" _ **kuch thik nahi hai pallu yeh mera khadoos boss mujpe zulm kar raha hai… mann kar raha hai iska murder kardu"**_

 _ **Ruhana also joins "arey.. aisa kya hua?"**_

 _ **Riti replies "usne aaj muje mere room mei lock kiya.. aur khud kisi party mei maza kar raha hoga.. huh…"**_

 _ **Palak "arey di simple hai aap uski party mei jaake uska hi band bajado"**_

 _ **Ruhana says "are bekar mei kyu panga lena"**_

 _ **Riti replies "roo panga toh usne mujse liya hai aab dekh mai kaise usse badla leti hun.. huh.."**_

 _ **Ruhana "thik hai all the best.."**_

 _ **Palak "haan aur sweety di aapke kuch haath laga?"**_

 _ **Ruhana says "nahi re palle.. uska behavior baatein muje aur confuse kar raha hai.. ab kaise sach pata lagau samaj nahi aa raha"**_

 _ **Palak sends evil face..**_

 _ **Riti replies "oye shaitan koi aisa idea maat dena samji"**_

 _ **Palak says "Aab sahitan kaha hai toh idea bhi suno.."**_

 _ **She types it all**_

 _ **Ruhana "arey yeh nhi palle"**_

 _ **Riti speaks "waise idea bura nahi hai roo try it.. sab bol dega wo.."**_

 _ **Palak sends proud face "I know.. all the best.. try it.."**_

 _ **Ruhana nodes "okay.. "**_

" _ **waise na aap logo ko batanat ha wo akki hai na bigda munda sudharne laaga hai.."**_

 _ **Riti replies "acha hai ab toh mai isse bhi sudharungi laad governer ko.."**_

They have a bit more chit chat and goes to sleep..

 **A/n: done.. hope u all liked it.. keep guessing the plans :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: here is the next chapter.. hehe.. enjoy it :P**

 **In delhi**

At guest house..

Palak got ready to go for office.. she looked at the time..

"are aaj toh late ho gayi mai upar se delhi ka traffic"

She hears horn sound.. "subah subah kaun shor macha raha hai?"

She quickly looks the house and comes out…

She sees a bike waiting in front of the house.. it was akshay

"tum yaha?"

Akshay replies "haan socha tume office drop kardu"

Palak smiles "thanks but no thanks mai khud chali jaungi"

Akshay says "madam yeh delhi hai aasani se auto nahi milega mila toh traffic mei fhaso gi.. lekin iss bike pe nahi 10 minute mei pahucha sakta hun"

Palak agrees "aacha fine"

She sits back on the bike..

Akshay says "tum chaho toh apna haath mere kande pe rakh sakti ho"

Palak signs "jee nahi.. not needed.. I will manage"

Akshay smiles.. he starts the bike and speeds of.. there were speed breakers.. the speed of the bike was too much and jerk was given.. palak kept her hand on his shoulder to support so she could not fall..

.

.

 **In pune**

Riti freshens up..

"seriously isse khadoos banda puri duniya mei kahi nahi hoga.. Huh"

Just then she hears door unlocking sound.. She turns and goes towards the door.. Some housekeeper opens the door..

"listen.. Mai complaint karungi tumare boss ko how can you lock me here"

The housekeeper said "sorry mam par hume orders te mr. Rajat sareen ki taraf se aur wahi humare boss hai"

Riti was shocked.. And thinks "oh toh laad governer ka ek hotel yeh bhi hai.. tabhi itni garmi chadi hai unhe"

She moves out of the room and comes to the lobby.. she sees some of the conference people she saw yesterday..

She goes to them.. "kya aap bata sakte hai Rajat Sareen kaha hai?"

One of them answers her "mam sir to kuch clients ke saath meeting kar rahe hai hotel ke discussion room mei"

Riti smiles "thank you"

She ask the receptionist where is the conference room and gets into it..

"good morning everyone"

Rajat looks at her and fumes in anger..

"tum yaha"

Riti smiles.. and greets 2 people sitting there..

"my name is Riti inke company ki sales manager aur special friend bhi"

Rajat was shocked at last statement..

"miss.." before he could complete riti interrupted again "well aap inke saath deal bilkul maat kariyega ek number ke khadoos insan hai.. muje khaas insan ko yaha leke aaye par kisibhi meeting mei shamil nahi karte.."

Rajat speaks "miss raichand aapko joh kaam diya gaya tha wo aapne kar diya now please leave.. important discussion is going on"

Riti looks at the client "dekha sir aapne kaise yeh mujse baat karte hai"

Rajat says "miss riti…"

Then one of the client speak "mr. sareen aap itne bade businessman hai aur aapko larki ke saath iss tarah pesh aana shobha nahi deta.. you can't be cruel to everyone.. well socha nahi tha aap aise honge anyways it's your personal matter.. we are here just deal with you.. soon we will send contract papers.. bye"

Both leave from there…

Rajat looks at riti and holds her tightly by her arms..

"what the.. samjti kya ho khudko.. mere client ke samne muje sharminda kiya tumne listen tum bas meri company ki ek mamuli employee ho meri dost banne ki koshish maat karo"

Riti jerks him away "muje bhi koi shauk nahi hai samje mai bas apni insult ka jawab de rahi thi aapko as simple as that"

And walks away from there smiling..

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Ruhana was in office.. she taught.. "waise palle ka idea bura nahi hai try karti hun shayad sach pata chal jaaye"

Vikram came to her cabin..

"ruhana kal tum ek file di thi maine wo kaha hai?"

Ruhana looks at him "haan table par bhi rakh di thi maine tumari"

Vikram nodes "acha.. waise tum thik ho na? seems tensed"

Ruhana nodes.. "haan I am fine.."

Vineet sees them from his cabin.. he moves out of his cabin and comes to ruhana's..

"viks.. tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?" he questioned vikram

Vikram replies "Wo mai.. haan bas aise hi haal chal puchne aaya tha"

Vikram takes a leave from there.. he walks towards the glass door.. vineet purposely forwards his feet and vikram falls.. ruhana looks..

Vineet says "are vikram sambalke girna aachi baat nahi"

Vikram "vineet.. tum bhi na.."

And he leaves from there..

Vineet says "ruhana kitni baar kaha hai tumse isse dur raho.. aaj kal kisipe bhi bharosa nahi karna chahiye itni jaldi"

Ruhana smiles "acha tumpe bhi nahi"

Vineet looks at her "nahi mujpe kar sakti ho"

He leaves from there..

.

.

 **In delhi**

They arrived at office..

"lo pahucha diya tume time pe"

Palak gets down..

"waise tum yaha taka aye toh apna kaam kyu nahi sambalte"

Akshay replies "mai aur kaam no mere dost mera wait kar rahe honge"

Palak says "dekho mujse dosti rakhni hai toh meri baat manni hogi.. aur kaam toh karna padega kyuki mai nikame larko se dosti nahi rakhti aur haan tumare dosto se toh mai ab milungi nahi"

She turns and goes inside the office.. akshay parks his bike.. and enters in.. everyone was surprised to see him at this time..

"morning chote sir.."

He followed palak..

"excuse mei tumne mujhe nikama kaha"

Palak replies "nahi maine toh nahi kaha lekin acha hua tumne sun liya ki tum nikame ho"

Akshay says "tum muje challenge kar rahi ho duniya mei aisa koi kaam nahi joh yeh ASR nahi kar sakta"

Palak turns to him.. and smiles "acha aisi baat hai toh come with me"

She takes him to his cabin..

"yeh wo kaam hai jo tumhe karna hai lekin tum nahi karte.. mai tume challenge deti hun yeh sab kaam ek din mei karke dikhao phir tum jaha bologe mai waha jaungi jisse kahoge usse milungi"

Akshay looks at her.. "challenge accepted"

Palak nodes "dekhte hai"

She leaves from there.. Mr. Raizada watches it..

"thank you"

Palak smiles "sir thank you maat kahiye aapne muje apna guest house rehne ko diya toh bas samjiye mai aapki madad kar rahi hun aapke bigde bete ko sudharne mei"

And goes to her cabin..

She sees akshay through glass window.. and smiles seeing him.. he was struggling with the work.. he turned on the fan.. and papers were here and there.. all messed up..

She went to his cabin.. turned off the fan first..

"offo.. tum bhi na.." she helps to keep the deck of the papers..

Akshay says "yeh kitna kaam hai.. ek din mei kaise hoga?"

Palak smiles "ho jayega.. agar tum dhyan lagake karo toh"

Akshay nodes "wo toh thik hai par kuch cheezein meri samaj ke bahar hai I need a mentor"

Palak thinks "aacha let me help you"

Palak explains him everything.. akshay was listening to her and side by side working at the laptop.. she stopped explaining as she watched his expressions.. and a broad smiles comes to her face.. akshay looked at her.. and waved his hand..

"kya hua?"

Palak nodes "nahi kuch nahi.. ab tume sab bata diya maine work on it"

And goes from there.. thinking "palak kya ho gaya tha tuje. Usse aise ghurne ki kya jarurat thi huh"

.

.

 **In pune**

It was evening party… all the business people were welcomed.. rajat was also present there..

Sanjay "rajat tumari wo employee Riti kaha hai? Jisne sabko apne ideas se impress kiya"

Rajat tells "well.. she is.."

Then riti enters the scene "I am here.. sorry late ho gayi.."

Rajat excused both and took her to side..

"dekho yaha koi tamasha nahi chahiye muje I don't want any more nonsense.. samji"

Riti tells him.. "excuse me.. meri life hai mai joh chahe kar sakti hun please.."

And leaves from there..

The waiter served drinks to everyone..

Riti said "muje juice please I don't drink"

Sanjay offers her juice "yeh lijiye aapke liye"

Riti takes it "thank you waise aap rajat sir ke dost hai?"

Sanjay replies "jee nahi mai aur wo kafi time se ek dusre se compete kar rahe hai"

Riti drinks and feels weird.. but drinks it on sanjay's insist..

Sanjay smiles "rajat sareen tumari ijajat ka faluda banega ab.. joh deal mai sign karne wala tha tumne sign kar li ab dekho tamasha"

Riti goes to the bar counter and ask for more..

"mam.. par "

Riti shouts "kaha na doh muje"

She takes it and drinks..

She sees rajat.. who was talking to some people..

"mai bas apne business pe dhyan deta hun.. aur uske liye sakt hona jaruri hai got it.."

Riti comes over..

"haan yeh toh laad governor hai.. khudko prime minister samjte hai jab dekho 24 gante gussa naak pe baita rehta hai"

Rajat looks at her in shock.. "miss raichand you are drunk.."

Riti smiles "no I am not drunk.. I drank juice.. which is more sweet than you" pointing towards him..

She goes and stands on the table..

"excuse me everyone.. hello.. ladies gentleman.. mai aapko ek baat batana chahti hun"

Rajat fumes in anger.. and tries to calm her down "miss raichand get down"

"yeh Rajat Sareen no. 1 business man of Bangalore.. ek number ke khadoos, akhdu, laad governer, nakhchade aur pattar dil insan hai muje torcher karte hai.. bahut.."

Rajat says "enough get down now"

Riti looks at him cutely.. "no.. let me complete.. haan aur mai inhe sudharne ki koshish kar rahi hun.." and laughs… misses her balance and falls down.. rajat catches her..

He shouts "laad governer neeche utharo muje"

He drops her down.. riti says "dekha.."

Rajat pulls her from there.. "enough kaha tha aapse koi drama nahi chahiye par tumne drink kiya"

Riti says "maine nahi kiya wo tumara dost kya naam hai sanjay usne muje juice.. aur bahut yummy wala"

Rajat started scolding her "are you mad.. waise toh smart bani firti ho and now.."

Riti says "Shh… bas.. shuru ho gaya pravachan.. now see.. aapki waja se kya hua mera"

 **tang tang tang…. ho jogiya**

 **tang tang tang…. ho jogiya**

dances around him…

 **Jo na karna tha kargi**

 **Main bhi kit jya ke margi**

 **Jo na karna tha kargi**

 **Main bhi kit jya ke margi**

 **Aachi khasi jattni changi**

 **Ghani bawri hogi**

 **Main ghani bawri ho gai…**

Remembering 5 am pick up… and running…

 **Roz sabere.. neem andhere..**

 **Ghar se bhaagi me bhagi ghar se thaare waaste**

 **Bina baat ke ke..**

 **Beech raat ke ke..**

 **Neend se jaagi me jaagi neend se thare waaste**

 **Duniya ke bole?.. tu jaan de!**

 **Mhaare dil ki jaan le**

 **Main ghani bawli ho gai…**

Rajat feel embarrassed..

 **Jo na karna tha kargi**

 **Main bhi kit jya ke margi**

 **Aachi khasi jattni**

 **Changi ghani bawri hogi re**

 **ghani bawri hogi..**

everyone clap.. rajat takes riti from there… she shouts..

"no.. party party.. bawri ho gayi mai.. zooooooo"

He makes her sit in car.. "shut up and sit.." riti keeps her finger on her lips..

Rajat comes back with hotel staff having luggage..

"peeche rakhdo sab"

Staff keeps the luggage behind…

He sees riti is not inside.. he aksed driver "kaha gayi?"

Driver says "sir wo uss taraf gayi hai maine roka par ruki nahi"

.

.

.

 **At Mumbai**

Ruhana was with vikram with some discussion..

Vikram offered her dinner with him.

Ruhana says "dinner.. yea sure.. bhuk toh mujhe bhi lagi hai"

Vikram smiles "aao gadi meri yahi pass mei hi hai"

They take their belongings and leave… vineet watched him.. he was insecure and possessive too..

"aaj iss vikram se baat karke rahunga mai.."

He follows vikram's car..

Vikram and ruhana reached at the farm house..

Ruhana asked "tum yaha farm house"

Vikram replies "haan don't worry maine order kad diya hai food aa jayega"

Ruhana gets down and both enter in...

Vikram offers her to have juice..

"nahi i will have water"

Vikram gives her water.. she drinks it..

Ruhana says "waise kafi aacha hai.. and design is best.."

Vikram thanks her..

"room ka aur bhi aacha hai aao dikhata hun"

Ruhana follows him.. and he shows her..

"really nice.."

Vikram says.. "hmm.. photos dikhata hun meri family ki.."

He goes to cupboard and gets the album.. it was dusty as it has not been opened for long... he wipes it.. and some dust falls in ruhana's eyes..

Vineet had arrived and enters inside as door was opened.. he does not find anyone.. but sees the vikram's room door opens.. he moves towards it..

"nahi thik hai.. rehene do"

Vikram says.. "are kuch nahi hoga pata bhi nahi chalega.."

Vineet was shocked.. he was in anger.. he quickly moves in.. and holds vikram and turns him around.. and slaps him..

"tumari himmat kaisi hui meri roo ko haath lagane ki"

Vikram tries to explain.. "vineet listen"

Vineet starts to beat him..

"no... how dare you.. tume jaan se maar dunga mai.. "

Ruhana was shocked.. and not understanding what is happening..

"vineet ruko please.."

Vineet looked at her "beech mei maat aoo.. samji"

Ruhana was shocked.. and something flashed in front of her eyes... she then saw vineet beating vikram..

She shouts "veer ruk jao.."

Vineet who was about to punch vikram stops... he looks at ruhana...

Ruhana comes to him..

"tumne muje veer kaha"

Ruhana stared at him.. and slapped him hard on his face...

"tum nahi badle.. nahi badle tum.. bachpan mei bhi gusse se bhari aankhein thi tumari aur aaj bhi hai sahi kehte te papa tum gusse mei kisiki bhi jaan le sakte ho meri bhi"

And walks away from there...

Vikram gets up...

"vineet tum galat samaj rahe te mai toh bas uski ankh se dust nikalne ki koshish kar raha tha.."

Vineet leaves from there...

.

.

 **At delhi**

Palak comes to akshay

"so nahi kar paaye na apna cchallenge complete.. "

Akshay showed her the final report...

"yeh lo jaake mere sadu dad ko de dena.. maine apna kaam kiya ab tumari baari ab tum mere saath mere dosto se milogi"

Palak nodes.. "not bad acha chalo.."

Akshay gets happy as palak agrees... in his mind

"lagta hai 10 din pure hone se pehle mera kaam ho jayega"

They leave.. and after an hour arrive at the club..

Palak meets with all..

Akshay says "pucho mere dosto se ki mai kitna shareef hun.."

Gaurav "haan ab bechare ke pass ek bhi gf nahi hai... sudhar gaya hai.."

Palak goes to attend the phone call.

Gaurav "kya baat hai akki larki toh patta liya"

Akshay smiles "abhi toh dost bani hai dekhte jao mera jadoo.."

She comes back.. and they have talk..

.

.

 **In mumbai**

Ruhana runs out.. and walks on the empty road... vineet follows her..

"ruhana baat suno meri"

Ruhana says "please vineet chale jao muje kuch nhi sunna please go"

Vineet comes in front of her..

"sunna padega tume.."

Ruhana "kya sunu haan? Jabse aayi hun tumari harkate baatein sab jaani pehchani se lagti thi ab samaj aaya wo sab mere bachpan ka hissa tha.. tum wapas kyu aaye ho?"

Vineet replies.. "jo adhuri baatein reh gayi thi aur galat fehmiya wahi suljane aaya hun.. bas.. aur kuch nhi"

 **A/N: hash.. done.. so secrets are being unfold.. keep reading.. :P hehe ab kaise sambalega laad governer miss aafat ko.. :P**

 **Aur kya raaz hai Vineet ka :P**

 **Keep waiting..**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: here is the next update.. so for delay.. enjoy reading.**

 **In pune**

Rajat was searching for riti.. he found her on the road walking singing..

"mai bawri ho gayi.. juuuuuu"

Rajat runs towards her and grabs her.. looks at her "are you mad? Kaha tha na car se nikalna mat"

Riti jerks his hand away.. "akhdu… sareen.. nahi jaana tumare saath" and moves forward..

Rajat follows her "enough bahut drama kar chuki tum listen to me now"

Riti looks at him.. rajat continues "we are going back to Bangalore right now.."

Riti starts to shout "help.. he is kidnapping me.. bachao.. bachao"

Rajat shuts her mouth by placing his hand on it.. riti bits on his hand and runs away.. rajat jerks his hand..

He again follows her..

"where the hell are you?" he shouts..

A voice comes "hell… is down.." but rajat could not see the person..

He saw riti was trying to climb the tree.. he pulled her along with him..

"are chodo laad governer khadoos.. chodo.."

But he had grabbed her tightly.. he brings her to the car makes her sit and locks the door riti tries to open it but her mind does not allow her too.. he sits from other side

"shut up now.. I don't want to hear your voice"

Riti makes faces.. after a lot of hard work.. riti fell asleep on rajat's shoulder. Rajat tried to remove.. but then he saw her face for few minutes he stared at it.. riti moved a little.. he came out his thoughts..

.

.

* * *

 **In mumbai**

Ruhana says "please vineet chale jao muje kuch nhi sunna please go"

Vineet comes in front of her..

"sunna padega tume.."

Ruhana "kya sunu haan? Jabse aayi hun tumari harkate baatein sab jaani pehchani se lagti thi ab samaj aaya wo sab mere bachpan ka hissa tha.. tum wapas kyu aaye ho?"

Vineet replies.. "jo adhuri baatein reh gayi thi aur galat fehmiya wahi suljane aaya hun.. bas.. aur kuch nhi"

Ruhana looks at him "galat fehmiya? Kaisi galat fehmiya? Sach yeh hai ki tumne jhoot bolke mujse dosti ki.. Jhoot bolke mere pass rahe mera dil jitne ki koshish ki.."

Vineet "maine joh kiya tumara pyaar aur vishwas paane ke liye kiya aur maine tumse koi jhoot nahi bola.."

Ruhana claps "wah Mr. Vineet singhania.. Ab bhi jhoot bol rahe ho.. Muje ab tumari koi safai nahi sunni please aajke baad mujse baat karne ki koshish bhi maat karna"

She calls an auto and leaves from there without listening to vineet..

Vineet thinks "nahi.. Mai tumhe iss baar nahi kho sakta.. Tumhe samajna hi hoga"

Ruhana recalls whatever happened everyone thing was clear now in front of her like a color picture. Yes she had got all the answers.. Who was he? How he know her? Why he sounded so familiar all was clear.. He was someone close to her.. She felt her trust has been broken..

.

.

* * *

 **In delhi**

Palak was watching a movie.. it was a horror movie.. she was feeling a bit scared but she still continued watching the movie.. akshay peeked into the house and entered threw the window..

"yeh lights itni deem kyu hai?"

He then sees the horror movie playing.. he smiles "ohh"

Then he gets an idea to play prank

He makes some noises to scare palak more.. palak lowers the sound then nothing comes.. so she increases.. she gets scared and shouts.. then akshay to shouts

"aaaaahhh" palak gets scared.. she looks here and there finds no one..

She switches of the television she wants to go to room but gets scared..

"ab kaise jaau kamre mei"

He pushes the stool in front making creaking sound..

"mumma.. altu jaltu aayi bala ko taltu"

Her phone rings.. without looking at the caller id she picks up..

"he.. hello"

The voice from other side "muahhhaa haaa haaa"

She shouts "dekho.. mai darti nahi tumse.. samje.."

He comes and whispers in her ears "sab darte hai mujse"

She turns she sees a very scary face and shouts "aaaahhhh" and gets up and starts to run here and there.. akshay starts to laugh..

Palak gets shocked.. she turns on the light and sees akshay removing the fake mask..

"haha.. darpok jab darr laghta hai toh dekhti kyu ho horror movies"

Palak was left with open mouth "you…. She runs behind him.." akshay runs..

"ruko tum.."

She throws the pillow towards him.. then moves towards him to catch but trips.. and falls on him.. both fall on the ground.. akshay was on floor and palak was on top of him both looked at each other..

They come out from their trance and palak gets up..

"tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Akshay replies "mai toh bas yuhi aaya tha"

They started to talk..

.

.

* * *

 **In bangalore**

Around after 3 hours Rajri arrive at Bangalore..

Driver says "saab memsaab ka ghar aa gaya"

Rajat was working on the laptop.. he then kept it away.. then looked at riti.. and tried to wake her up

"miss raichand hello?"

But she was in deep sleep..

He then told to driver "miss raichand ka saman nikalo aur upar leke jao"

The driver nodes..

Rajat takes riti out of the car.. lifts her up in his arms and takes inside..

The driver had opened the door.. riti takes her inside and lay her on bed.. she holds his hand..

"mr. laad governer khadoos" and smiles

Rajat tries to remove her hand and leaves "miss raichand I will not forget this day!"

.

.

* * *

 **In Mumbai**

Ruhana reaches her house and closes the door. She sits on the couch and remembers time spent with Vineet.. someone knocks her door..

"roo.. please open the door" he rings the bell

Ruhana was in anger "please vineet jao yaha se"

Vineet replies "ek baar baat toh sunlo meri please"

Ruhana shouts "nahi muje kuch nahi sunna tum jao yaha se"

Vineet knocks again "nahi.. jab tak tum meri baat nahi sunogi mai nahi jaunga yaha se please ek baar"

Ruhana in anger "toh thik hai raho bahar"

He knocks again "please suno"

Ruhana goes to her room.. she lays down on the bed recalls childhood incident.

The very next early morning ruhana wakes up.. she looks at the time it is 5 am in the morning. She comes out of room and moves towards the main door.. she opened it to collect the milk but instead she found vineet sleeping there at the side.

She was frustrated with him and murmured "aab bhi utna hi ziddi hai"

She was about to keep her hand on his shoulder but takes it back.. recalling the last night and turned to move back into the house but stopped with his voice.

"roo.. please listen"

Vineet gets up.. "ek baar sunlo please"

Ruhana moves into the house… Vineet gets in

"tumhe ek baat samaj nahi aati mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni please leave me alone"

Vineet replies "thik hai maat karo par ek baar socho kya sach mei maine koi galti ki? Ab ya pehle?"

Ruhana looks at him and replies "haan pehle tumne ki yaad hai na tumhe kya kiya tha tumne? Aur kya hua tha tumare saath so please leave jao" she requests him to go and leave her alone..

.

.

* * *

 **In Bangalore**

Riti wakes up feeling bad headache.. she jerks her head and holds it tightly..

"aah sar itna kyu bhari lagh raha hai aur.. itna dukh bhi raha hai.."

She looks here and there and finds herself at her home…

"mai yaha.." and recalls.. "kal toh mai party mei thi pune aur aaj yaha bangalore" she tries her best to remember what happened last night but could not..

"uff ek toh yeh sar phata jaa raha hai upar se kuch yaad bhi nahi aa raha"

She gets up and goes to fresh up herself..

About after an hour she gets ready.. and looks at her phone

"8 am meet at office sharp"

Riti gets irritated "iss khadoos boss ko chen nahi hai huh"

She takes her belongings locks the house and leaves for office..

.

.

* * *

 **In delhi**

Palak thinks "are kamal hai dono ne ek bhi message nahi kiya.. thik toh hai na dono"

"ek kaam karti hun dono ko call karke puch leti hun"

First she calls riti..

"hello di.. aap thik hai na?"

Riti was in cab "maat puch yaar kal main pune mei thi aur aaj Bangalore iss beech kya hua kuch yaad nahi"

Palak starts to laugh.. "di.. aap bhi na kuch bhi bolti ho aisa toh movie mei dekha hai maine jab wo daaru shaaru pee lete hai na aisa haal hota hai"

Riti was shocked "ooye.. tu pagal hai kya maine koi daaru shaaru nahi pee"

Palak smiles "di.. aap aache se socho kal party mei kuch toh piya hi hoga?"

Riti recalls taking juice "haan ek glass juice.."

Palak winks "ta.. usme hi kisine mila ke pee la di aapko"

Riti "aiyo.. isliye wo khadoos boss muje itni jaldi bula raha hai.. acha mai tujse baad mei baat karti hun bye.."

She disconnects the call.. palak smiles "thank god kitty di thik hai.. sweety di ko kar leti hun phone"

She dials ruhana's number.. she does not pick up in two times but third time she manage to pick it..

"haan"

Palak replies "kya hua di? Aap itna low kyu sound kar rahi ho sab thik hai na"

Ruhana "haan sab thik hai wo bas" she pauses

Palak tells her strictly "di batayie kya hua? Kuch vineet singhania ke baare mei pata chala kya?"

Ruhan replies "haan kuch aisa joh maine socha nahi tha.."

Palak says "ek minute mai kitty di ko conference mei leti hun" she dials riti numbers and connects to conference..

"aab batao di kya hua?"

She tells everything happened last night.. riti and palak were shocked to hear this..

Palak says "di muje lagta hai aapko ek baar unse baat karni chahiye"

Riti replies "haan mai bhi yahi soch rahi thi… aur usne tumare saath kuch bura toh nahi kiya na ek baar baat karlo"

Ruhana says "thik hai tum log kehte ho toh I will talk to him"

.

.

* * *

Palak reaches office.. she goes to her cabin and thinks something..

Akshay comes over and snips his finger in front of her after finding her lost "miss gupta kaha kho gayi"

Palak replies "kuch nahi bas aisi hi soch rahi thi"

Akshay says "muje bata sakti ho agar tum chaho toh"

Palak looks at him and says "koi kisise itna pyaar kar sakta hai ki uske liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai?"

Akshay replies "Well yeh sab muje nahi pata.."

Palak glares at him "yes kaise pata hoga.. tumari toh kayi saari girlfriends hai"

Akshay replies "hello madam nahi hai samjhi.. aur hum yaha kaam karne aaye hai na let's concentrate on it"

Palak nodes and they get busy in work..

Akshay thinks.. "kya mai sahi kar raha hun ek shart ko jeetne ke liye kisika dil dukha raha hun?"

.

.

* * *

 **In bangalore**

Riti reaches office.. holding her head. Mr. mathur comes seeing her..

"are kya hua? Sar kyu pakda hai"

Riti replies "kya batau mei aapko subah se dukh raha hai"

Someone throws water on her face.. she gets shocked.. and looks at the person with a jerk..

"What the hell? Yeh kya batamezi hai?" she complains

It was Rajat "yeh aapko jagane ke liye aapke sardard se.. please get to the work" and moves to his cabin..

Riti gets angry.. "this guy.. I hate him so much.."

Rajat's mother was present there.. she goes to talk to him..

"beta.. bahar yeh hua acha nhi tha"

Rajat replies "mom please don't interfere.. kal kitni insult ki meri sabke samne usne.. wo bhi drink karke"

She tells him "really? Par jaha tak muje pata hai Rajat Sareen ke hote hue aisa ho nahi sakta.. toh aaj usne ek larki ko bas itne mei hi jaane diya"

Rajat looks at her "mom what are you saying?"

She tells him "driver ne muje sab bataya aisa kaise ho sakta hai ki tumari itni insult karne ke bawajud tum usse pune se Bangalore wapas laaye aur usse ghar tak bhi choda.. rajat sareen joh waqt se aage chalta hai.. usne ek larki ke liye apni conference chodi.. wapas aa gaya.. strange na?" and smiles..

Rajat thinks of her words..

"what? Mai aur miss raichand se itni humdardi.." he himself was in dilemma..

.

.

* * *

 **In Mumbai**

Ruhana came to office and searched for vineet but could not find him..

Vikram came in front of her "Ruhana vineet yaha nahi hai"

Ruhana asked "kaha hai?"

Vikram speaks "pata nahi kal raat ke baad maine usse nahi dekha.. sab thik hai na?"

Ruhana nodes and leaves from there.. "kaha gaya hoga? Ghar jaake dekhti hun"

She then recalls she does not know his house address.. she messages vikram to immediately send her Vineet's address.. after 2 minutes she gets it and goes to his house..

After an hour she reaches his house.. she knocked.. but door was opened she entered inside the house and tries searching for vineet.. but was unable to find him.. then she sees a room and enters inside it.. she was stunned to see the scenario.. something which was unexpected for her..

* * *

 **A/n: ehehehe..**

 **Is Rajan Sareen falling in love?**

 **But Riti hates him…**

 **So what's the mystery.. what ruhana saw?**

 **Hmm.. so what's gonna happen next**

 **Stay tuned**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n:**

 **In Mumbai**

Ruhana stood there still and looked at the wall.. it was her pictures since childhood well this the only memories vineet had with him. Few pictures he was able to click recently were also present..

 _ **She went back to flashback**_

 _ **15 years ago**_

 _Ruhana's and vineet's parents were best friend since college times.. but due to different work Jaideep (vineet's father) and his family moved to delhi but returned after 5 years._

 _So sanjay (ruhana's father) invited them for dinner._

 _Sanjay "5 saal baad mil rahe hai"_

 _Jaideep "haan yaar"_

 _Sanjay speaks "haan tumara beta tha na? ab toh bada ho gaya hoga"_

 _Jaideep nodes "haan aur tumari beti?"_

 _Sanjay nodes.. he calls out ruhana_

 _Ruhana comes down and greets him and his wife.. vineet comes from the door and looks at ruhana.._

 _Both smile at each other.._

 _Ruhana speaks up "papa mai isse bahar le jau"_

 _Sanjay nodes "haan beta le jao"_

 _Little Ruvi goes and plays outside.._

 _As the time being passed both became best friend. They did not needed anyone else company._

 _ **At school**_

 _A boy was playing with ruhana.. she fall and he helped her get up.._

 _Ruhana thanks him.._

 _Next day ruhana went to the boy_

" _Rajeev.. tum please muje help kardo homework mei"_

 _Rajeev replies "I am sorry par mai tumari help nahi kar sakta"_

 _Ruhana asked "kyun?"_

" _wo subah mai aur vineet garam dudh pee rahe they aur usne galti se mere haath pe gira diya.."_

 _She saw bandage on his hand.. and Rajeev left.._

 _Ruhana went to find vineet.._

" _tumne uske haath pe dudh kyu giraya?"_

 _Vineet replies "usne tumhe chua mujhe acha nahi laga.. isliye maine kiya"_

 _And went from there.._

 _._

 _._

 _ **One fine day..**_

 _Vineet saw ruhana_

" _kya hua?"_

 _Ruhana says "nahi kuch nahi bas jab tension hota hai toh mujhe paseena aata hai"_

 _Vineet looked at her "Acha.. toh kya tension hai tume?"_

 _Ruhana spoke up "wo tum jante ho na humhara padosi wo bahut ganda hai.. jab dekho mujse batamezi karta hai"_

 _Vineet "acha? Chalo abhi usse baat karte hai"_

 _After the school was over they went to the colony.. the boy name was pintu.._

 _Vineet threw his bag on floor and ran.. he holds pintu from collar and starts beating him.._

" _saale meri dost ko pareshan karega.. haan jaan le lunga mai teri"_

 _Other kids tries to stop him.._

" _dubara aisa kiya na jaan le lunga mai teri"_

 _Ruhana took vineet from there.._

 _They sat on the corner.. ruhana cleaned his wound.._

" _yeh kya kiya tumne kuch ho jata tumhe toh?"_

 _Vineet looked at her and replied angry "dekho mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai samji koi tumhe pareshan kare.. har baar aisa hi karunga mai.."_

 _Ruhana spoke "hmm acha toh mujse toh gussa maat karo.."_

 _Vineet did not looked.._

" _acha apni rasmalai ki baat nahi manoge"_

 _Vineet looked at her "ek shart pe tum muje gulab jamun nahi veer kahogi"_

 _Ruhana laughed "hahaha.. tumhe toh mai jab tak humari batti hai gulab jamun bulaungi aur veer toh mai tumhe kehti hi hun"_

 _And ran from there.. vineet ran behind her.._

 _ **At vineet's home**_

 _Sanjay was also present there.._

 _Pinto's mother "dekho apke bete ne kya haal kar diya mere bete ka ghar mei band karke rakho usey"_

 _Pinto speaks "uncle wo har baar aisa hi karta hai… jab dekho gussa karta hai aur sabko marta hai"_

 _Vineet got angry "jhoote.. papa yeh jhoot bol raha hai"_

 _Jaideep looked at him "vineet bas bahut hua.. roj roj complains kab sudhroge.."_

 _Sanjay leaves.._

 _He talks with ruhana_

" _beta tum vineet ki dost ho?"_

 _Ruhana nodes "haan hum ache dost hai"_

 _Sanjay tries to explain "dekho vineet acha bacha hai par gussa bahut karta hai tum usse todha dur raha karo"_

 _Ruhana gets angry "nahi papa wo acha hai aur mera dost hai aap usey galat maat kaho" and runs to her room._

She comes out of flashback..

Vineet was standing in front of her..

"mai janta hun yeh sab dekhke tumhe sab yaad aa gaya.. hai na?"

Ruhana turned to leave..

"please.. don't go kya hum wapas waise dost nahi ban sakte.."

Ruhana turns.. but does not answer.. and walks away from there

.

.

 **In bangalore**

Riti was sitting in her cabin..

"samjta kya hai khudko.. batameez.. boss hai toh kya yeh sab karega.."

Someone comes in..

"kya hai? Baad mei aana abhi mera deemag garam hai"

The lady turns to leave but riti stops her..

"aunty rukiye"

She was rajat's mother.. "sorry aaj joh hua"

Riti looks at her "Are nahi aap maafi maat mangiye.."

"mai keh rahi thi aaj mujhe shiv jee ki pooja ke liye mandir jaana hai tum chalogi saath?"

Riti answered "aunty mai zarur chalti par aapka akhdu beta.. wo nahi jaane dega"

She gets sad "Acha mai akele chali jaungi phir"

Riti gets up and says "aap apne bete ko kyun nahi le jaati?"

Sumitra "mera beta? Mandir.. wo ghar ke mandir mei tak toh aata nahi shiv mandir jayega?"

Riti was surprised "Acha aisi baat hai toh aaj toh aapka beta hi jayega aapke saath"

Sumitra smiles "beta tum chahe yeh zameen hi fhad doh wo nahi aayega"

Riti smirks "aap janti nahi ho main kya kya kar sakti hoon.. ab aap dekhti jao kaise mai Mr. laad governer ko mandir bejhti hun aapke saath"

Sumitra leaves and really hopes to see his son with her..

Riti thinks what to do..

She comes to rajat's cabin..

"dekho ek toh mujhe yaad nahi kal kya hua.. aap mujhe aur gussa maat dilao samje"

Rajat looked at her.. who was continuously talking… he was thinking about his mother words..

"miss Raichand I hope aage se aap aisa kuch nahi karengi"

Riti came and stood beside his chair

"hello what? Maine kuch jaan bujhke nahi kiya samje.."

Rajat signs "Acha fine now please go I have some work to do"

Riti speaks up "no.."

Rajat glanced at her in his angry man look..

Riti continued "I mean.. we have to go somewhere.."

Rajat got up "are you out of your mind.. I am here to handle a business"

Riti replies "I know Mr rajat Sareen" in his syle..

"aap shayad bhul rahe hai pune mei joh aap deal final karke aaye hai delegates yaha Bangalore pahuch gaye hai and we have to discuss with them about the project on urgent basis"

Rajat thinks "miss Raichand we had no any meetings with them"

Riti in her mind "hey bhagwaan iss laad governer ko ullu banana aasan nahi hai"

"excuse me.. hum jaldi wapas aa gaye they thik hai you don't believe me ask Mr. Mathur"

Mr. mathur was present there.. riti gave him "please" look..

Mr. mathur nodes "yes yes sir.. aapko unse milne hotel jaana padega"

Rajat nodes "alright.. 5 minutes we will leave"

Riti was happy from inside.. she came to her cabin and smiles "woohu…"

"hmm keh toh diya hai par mandir kaise leke jayegi unhe"

She comes from her cabin..

Sumitra says "rajat.. tum mujhe mandir chod doge?"

Rajat replies "maa mai zaruri kaam se jaa raha hun aapke faltu kaam ke liye waqt nahi hai mere pass"

Sumitra gets disappointed..

Riti speaks "aunty haan kyun nahi? Waise bhi raste mei hi padega"

She takes sumitra along with her..

They sat in car.. the driver stopped the car in front of mandir..

Sumitra spoke "beta aaj toh chalo mere saath mandir"

Rajat replied "maa.. mujhe dher ho rahi hai please go"

Sumitra gets down from car.. the car was about to go..

Riti shouted "Wait.."

Rajat asked "what now?"

"mandir tak aaye hai darshan kare bina kaise jaa sakte hai"

Rajat looked at her "we are getting late"

Riti smiles and speaks up "lekin mandir ke bahar khade ho aap aise chale jaoge toh bhagwaan naraz ho jayenge"

Rajat "I don't believe in this"

Riti says "aap jante ho aap kamyab banne ho toh aapki maa ki prayers ki waja se joh har roj karti hai.. how can you say no to her? Unki khushi ke liye bas aapko upar mandir tak jaana hai itna bhi nahi kar sakte aap"

Rajat replies "don't give me moral gyan."

"huh.. aapko kya farak parta hai joh apni maa ki ek baat nahi maan sakta wo business kya chalayega"

She gets out of the car and goes to the temple..

Sumitra sees her coming and asked her about rajat..

Riti in disappointment nodes no..

Rajat hears a sound.. he found he familiar.. he comes out of the car..

A person talks "koi aurat behosh ho gayi hai"

Rajat asked "kaun?"

Person says "pata nahi ek larki hai unke saath mei"

Rajat ran and climbed the temple stairs…

He saw his mother was fine praying.. riti was standing outside.. she smiled.. and moved towards him

"Arey aa gaye.. aap chalyie pooja kar lijiye"

Rajat looked at her "yeh.. sab"

Pandit jee comes "beta aao apni maa ke saath pooja karlo"

He could not deny.. he came and sat with his mother.. his mother smiled.. riti was happy with her plan getting successful..

.

.

 **In delhi**

Palak was working and feeling a bit stressed out..

Akshay came "Are kya hua tumhe?"

Palak replies "nothing shayad tabiyat thik nahi lag rahi hai"

Akshay says "then you should go home"

Palak tells him "pagal ho yaha kaam kaun karega phir?"

Akshay utters "don't worry kal ho jayega tum chalo papa ko mai keh dunga"

Palak nodes no.. but he takes her forcefully..

They arrive at palak's home..

Akshay asked her "hmm coffee piyogi?"

Palak replied "nahi mai coffee chai nahi peeti"

Akshay then thinks "Acha toh nibu pani pee lo mai abhi lata hun"

He goes towards the kitchen.. after 5 minutes he comes with two glass of lemon water..

"yeh lo"

Palak takes it..

"waise ek baat kahu!" palak uttered

Akshay shakes his head "haan kaho na"

"tum itne bhi bure nahi ho jitna maine socha tha"

He gives her a smile "acha.. toh kya socha tha tumne mere baare mei"

"yahi ki tum ek playboy ho.."

Akshay replies "acha.. wo toh mai hun"

Palak smiles… akshay stares at her and says "I like you"

Palak was shocked and looked at him.. "acha.. dekho pasand toh mai bhi tume karti hoon"

Akshay smiles "great na aaj raat tum chalogi mere saath disco"

Palak nodes "okay fine.."

She takes his hand "dekho tum pehle ho jisey maine like kiya hai.. aur agar tumne mujhe cheat kiya na.. toh sach mei I won't be able to trust anyone again.. but I trust you"

Akshay excuses himself "I think mujhe jaana chahiye shyam ko milta hun"

He leaves from there..

Akshay thinks.. "wo mujpe trust karti hai itna aur mai.."

later in evening

Akshay takes palak to disco.. where his friends were present..

Atul "wo dekho.. yeh toh sach mei iss larki ko le aaya.."

Saurab smirks "le ke aaya usse apni baho mei nahi liya"

Akshay and palak sat on the table..

"waise achi jaga hai"

Akshay smiles.. "haan mai aur mere dost aksar yaha aate rehte hai.."

Palak asked "acha toh tumare dost kaha hai?"

"honge yahi tum dance karogi mere saath"

She nodes.. they both dance… akshay was not aware his friends were also present there..

Saurab was shocked..

Anjali his girlfriend "my god! Haaye.. kya baat hai saurab you lost it man!"

Saurab gets angry.. he gets an idea..

Atul goes and greets akshay and palak..

"Arey kya yaar naye dost mile toh purane dosto ko bhool gaye tum?"

Akshay nodes "nahi aisi baat nahi hai.."

Atul speaks "Acha toh chalo aao"

He pulls akshay with him… palak follows him..

Saurab says "are.. akki kya yaar itne din baad.. waise maan gaye tujhe tu joh kehta wo karke dikhata hai"

Palak was confused..

Akshay looked at her then at saurab.. "hum baad mei baat kare please"

Atul spoke "Are.. nahi.. sahi toh kaha hai saurab ne.. 7 din ke andar hi tune apna kaam kar diya"

Palak asked "kaisa kaam?"

Akshay looked at her "kuch nahi.. bas aise hi"

Palak's phone rings.. and she goes to attend it..

Akshay looks at saurab "saurab.. please koi shart kuch nahi mai sach mei usey pasand karta hun"

Anjali comes "akki.. what? Haan? Shart lagi thi agar tumhari guest house wali larki 7 din ke andar tumhari baho mei nahi hogi toh you will spend some time with me.. ab kyun mana kar rahe ho?"

Akshay looked at her..

Saurab speaks "hey.. bro chill yaar isme chupana kya enjoy man.."

Akshay turns to leave he was shocked to see Palak standing there..

Akshay gets tensed.. he walked towards her..

"wo.. mai"

Palak slaps him hard on his face..

"don't you dare speaking to me.. pyaar karne lagi thi tumse mai par mujhe kya pata tha it was all bloody cheap game… itne din tak sab ek dhoka tha.. all cheating meri soch pehle tumare baare mei sahi thi… tum bigde hue ho aur rahoge.." she cries and leaves from there…

Saurab smirks..

.

.

 **In Bangalore**

Prayer was over..

Sumitra "thank you riti beta.. tumne mere bete ko mandir laa kar mujhpe bahut bada upkar kiya"

Riti speaks "are nahi aunty maine toh bas kiya joh apne kaha tha krne ko.. todha bahut golmaal karna padega.."

Sumitra hugs her.. rajat had heard.. he got angry..

He left from there..

Riti and sumitra comes down..

Driver comes "memsaab sir ne aapke liye yeh diya hai"

Riti takes it… and was shocked to see it..

"termination letter" she uttered..

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

She recalled.. all memories.. which were disturbing her again and again..

"nahi mai tumse dosti nahi kar sakti"

.

.

 **In delhi**

Palak came to her house and ran to her room. Throwing herself on bed and started to cry..

"tumne mera bharosa thoda hai I will never forgive you!"

 **A/n: finally finished writing.. hehe..**

 **So twits? Ab kya hoga?**

 **Will Ruhana be friends with Vineet again?**

 **What will Riti do now? Will she lose her job for a mother – son patch up?**

 **Will Akshay manage to explain to Palak?**

 **Keep waiting..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: hello me back.. here is the next chapter.. hehehe…**

 **In Bangalore**

Sumitra asked her "kya hua beta tum itni pareshan kyun ho gayi?"

Riti replied "aunty aapka beta paagal hai nahi kadoos, akhdu, laad governer sab hai rakshas bhi hai"

Sumitra tries to calm her down "beta shant ho jao kya kiya usnee"

Riti shows her "mujhe terminate kar diya job se"

Sumitra was shocked "kya? par kyun?"

Riti "iska jawab wo khud denge.. aap ghar jayie mai office jaake abhi pata karti hub"

She took a cab and left. She tries calling him but he does not answers

 _ **She messages "mai uss rajat sareen ko chodungi nahi usne mujhe fire kar diya"**_

 _ **Ruhana replies back "kyun?"**_

" _ **pata nhi samjta kya hai khudko akdu kahika mera chod tum batao wo vineet ka kya hua?"**_

 _ **Ruhana says "kuch nhi hua mera deemag aur dil ek dusre se mel nhi kha rahe"**_

" _ **tum time lo ache se socho usne kabhi tumhara buran hi chaha"**_

" _ **haan par usne jo kiya wo sahi nhi tha"**_

" _ **acha thik hai mai tumhe force nhi karungi roo.. aur yeh chudail kaha hai koi reply nhi kuch phone bhi nhi utha rhi mera"**_

 _ **Ruhana speaks up "hmm mai try karti hun"**_

" _ **haan tum dekho tab tak mai usse khadoos ki akal tikhane lagati hun"**_

 _ **Ruhana calls palak but she does not pick up. She leaves messages**_

" _ **all alright? Please jab message dekho baat karna mujhe aur riti ko fikar ho rahi hai"**_

Riti reached office she came near to the gate the watched man stopped them

"sorry mam aap andar nhi jaa sakti hai"

Riti angrily replied "dekho mujhe maat karo samjhe"

She pushes the watchman and gets inside.. Rajat was in a meeting with his office staff.

Riti asked Mr. Mathur "kaha hai aapka boss"

Mr. Mathur spoke "wo abhi meeting mein hai"

Riti moves towards the conference room. She enters inside with fast steps..

And shouts at him "how dare you aapki himmat kaisi hui mujhe terminate karni ki mei galti kya hai?"

Rajat speaks up "miss raichand aapki pehli galti yeh hai ki aap mere office mei khade hoke mujhse uchi aawas mei baat kar rahi hai so please get out"

Riti stands there "nahi jaungi"

Rajat shouts "guards"

The security people come in and takes riti.. "aap samajte kya ho khudko chodungi nhi mai aapko chodo mujhe"

They push her out "meri itni insult… rajat sareen I won't spare you now!"

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Ruhana came to office. She went to Vikram and gave him her resignation letter.

"aap yeh vineet sir ko de dena please"

Vikram asked "ruhana yeh resign kyun?"

Ruhana says "kuch cheeze explain nahi ki jaati hai"

And takes a move to her cabin to take her belongings

Vikram comes to vineet

"vineet"

Vineet looks at him "haan"

He gives him the letter "ruhana ne ye resignation letter diya hai"

Vineet was shocked "what? Kaha hai wo?"

Vikram replies "apne cabin mei hai"

Vineet rushes out to meet her..

"ruhana yeh resign kyun?"

Ruhana says "kyuki mujhe yaha kaam nhi karna"

Vineet speaks "mai janta hun tum meri wajah se yaha kaam nhi karna chahti"

Ruhana shouts "haan nahi karna chahti.. please ab ispe sign karo and let me go"

Vineet smiles he keeps the letter on her table

"tumhe jaane ki zaurart nhi hai, main nahi chahta ki meri wajah se tumhe takleef ho"

"yaha tumhare samne rahungi to takleef nahi hogi kya?" she spoke

Vineet says "uski naubat nhi aayegi kal se mai yaha nhi dikhunga tumhe"

 _ **Apne roothein, paraaye roothein**_

 _ **Yaar roothe naa**_

 _ **Khwaab tootein, waade tootein**_

 _ **Dil ye toote naa**_

 _ **Roothe to khuda bhi roothe**_

 _ **Saath chhoote naa**_

He moves out of cabin. Vikram had heard their conversation..

.

.

 **In Delhi**

Someone was knocking the door of the house continuously.. palak washed her face and came to open the door. It was shanta bai

"kya memsaab kabse mai darwaza khatkata rhi hai aapich hai ki kholti nahi"

She moves in.. "aur aaj aapka ghar itna saaf hai khudich safai karli kya?"

Palak does not reply..

Shanta bai looks at her "are itna bolne walich itni khamosh kya hua tumko?"

Palak says "Aap apna kaam karo na.. aap please mere liye nibu pani bana sakti ho?"

Shanta bai nodes "haan memsab mai abhi laati hai chakachat nibu pani"

She goes to kitchen and thinks "memsab ko kya hua?"

Palak checks her phone..

"20 miss calls from teddy di and sweety di.. aur itne messages.."

She replies _**"haan di I am fine aaj kaam bahut zyada hai isliye aap logo se baat nahi kar paayi.. all the best teddy di aache se sabak sikhana unhe aur di mujhe lagta hai aapko phir sochna chahiye kismat se milte hai vineet jaise larke"**_

Shanta bai comes with lime water. Palak takes it..

"memsab apun ki bhi ek beti hai wo aise udaas hoti hai na apunch ko acha nhi lagta tum apunko bata sakti hai kya hua"

Palak looks at her "aapko kaise pata mai udaas hun?"

Shanta bai says "apun aapko jaan gayi hai batoch na kya hua tumko?"

Palak speaks "kuch nahi bas kisise dosti aur pyaar mei dhoka mil gaya"

"daiya re daiya usko chodne ka nhi tha maarna tha wahi apun tumhari madad karta hai bolo to kaun hai wo"

"aap nahi kar paoge wo ek bigda hua shehzada hai bade baap ki badi aulad aur kya umeed kar sakte hai"

Shanta bai replies "Apun ko batao tum hum nhi chodegi usey"

Palak says "aapke chote sahab hai Mr. Akshay Singh Raizada"

Shanta bai was shocked "memsab aap"

Palak replies "maine kaha tha na aap kuch nhi kar payengi"

Shanta bai asked her "aap humko puri baat batao apni maa samjke batado"

Palak tells her everything.. shanta bai gets angry "aap fikar maat karo unhe saza milegi"

.

.

 **In Bangalore**

Riti comes to her apartment..

"samjte kya hai khudko chodne wali nhi hun badla leke rahungi unse chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye"

Someone comes there.. she thinks may be its him..

"aap nikal jao mere ghar se" shouts without seeing the person

She turns and was surprised "aunty jee aap sorry mujhe laga"

Sumitra smiles "tumhe laga mera beta hai"

Riti nodes "aayie baithiye na"

Sumitra sits..

"aap chai coffee kuch lengi?"

Sumitra speaks "nhi beta mai kuch nhi lungi tumhe shukriya kehna tha mere bete ko mandir tak leke aane ke liye aur maafi bhi kyuki mere bete ne tumhe naukri se nikala sirf isiliye tumne usse jhoot bola aur usse zabardasti pooja karwayi"

Riti was shocked "aunty jee I am sorry par aapka beta paagal hai usey pagal khane mei hona chahiye tha huh meri insult ab to usey chodungi nahi mai kuch bhi ho jaaye"

Sumitra thinks in her mind.. "ek yahi hai jo usey sida kar sakti hai.."

She takes a leave..

.

.

 **In mumbai**

Ruhana comes back home and recalls what vineet told her… someone rings the bell.. she opens the door..

"vikram aap yaha"

Vikram nodes.. "haan tumhe yeh batane aaya tha ki kalse office aa jana"

Ruhana replies "Sorry par mai office nhi aa sakti"

Vikram speaks "tum ab aa sakti ho kyuki kalse vineet nahi ayega office"

Ruhana was shocked… ruhana and vikram gets in..

"matlab?"

Vikram speaks "usne resign kar diya ha"

Ruhana was totally stunned with it..

Vikram explains "kitni ajeeb baat hai na jo insaan CEO banne ka sapna itne saalo se dekh raha tha aaj ek minute mei bina soche usne resign kar diya sirf kisi larki ke liye"

Ruhana was left with a lot of unanswered questions..

"ruhana mai use 5 saalo se janta hun he had learned to control his anger only because for you are jitna pyaar wo tumse karta hai utna to mai bhi nahi kar sakta kisise"

Ruhana tries to say "lekin vikram.."

Vikram speaks up "lekin kya ruhana? Jab jab tumhare saath bura hua tab tab usne gussa kiya isme kya galat hai? Think about it aur ho sake to stop him from going he is leaving the city tonight"

Vikram leaves from there, ruhana stood there confused and with lots of thoughts..

.

.

.

 **In Delhi**

Raizada mansion shanta bai came there…

Mr. Raizada "shanta bai tum iss waqt yaha kaise?"

Shanta bai said "bade saab aaj apun aapki naukrani nhi ek maa ki ehsiyat se aayi hai"

Mr. Raizada looked at her "kya hua tum itna gusse mei kyun ho?"

Shanta bai speaks up "apun gusse mei nhi hoga to kya hoga chokri koi khilona nhi hai khelne ke liye"

Mr, Raizada "baat kya hai?"

Shanta bai said "yeh aap chote saab se pucho shart jua mei daav pe koi chokri nahi lagti"

He was shocked "yeh tum kya keh rhi ho"

Shanta bai "Sach keh rhi hai mai.. apun ne usko beti manna hai lekin tumare chokre ne shart lagaya ki 10 din mei usko bistar pe layega.. uske din ke saath khela.. jhoota pyaar kiya jante ho kitna dil dukha hai uska.. apun se aaj wo jhagra bhi nahi kiya shanta bai yeh karo wo karo kuch nhi kiya.."

He could not believe it.. "aap.. kiski baat kar rahi hai?"

"wahich jo tumhare guests house mei rehti hai aur tumhare aafis (office) mei kaam karti hahi miczz (miss) gupta.."

He could angry.. he shouted out..

"akshay!"

Akshay came from his room.. "kya hua dad?"

Mr. Raizada looked up…

"come down!"

Akshay comes down..

"maine abhi jo sunna wo sach hai?" Mr. Raizada asked him

Akshay replies "kya?"

"yahi ki tumne miss gupta ki feelings ke saath khel khela"

He nodes with guilt.. "yes dad.."

Mr. raizada was shocked.. he raised his hand on him..

"get out! Mujhe apni shakal kabhi maat dikhana"

He silently moves out of the house..

.

.

 **In Bangalore**

Riti calls Mr. Mathur..

"kaha hai Rajat Sareen phone do unhe"

Mr. Mathur says "beta wo na ghar chale gate hai aaj shyam business aur family party hai"

Riti disconnects the call..

"mujhe terminate karke khud party kar raha hai akhdu"

She decides to attend the party and humiliate him..

 **Rajat Sareen Mansion**

Riti arrives there and enters inside the mansion.

Many people were present their business associates, family friends and media too..

Rajat saw Riti "what the.. yeh yaha kya kar rahi hai?"

He comes to her "tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?"

Riti replies "dekho yaha sab hai tumhari bahut insult hogi kya hum kahi aur baat kar sakte hai"

He takes her hiding from everyone.. he brings her to a room..

"now say"

Riti says "tumhe kya lagta hai tum mujhe terminate kar doge wo bhi kisi galti ke bina mai tumhe chod dungi"

Rajat speaks up "tumhe maa sab bata chuki hai just go"

Riti says "kyun jao mai.. haan ek maa ko khush karna kaunsa guna hai?"

Rajat replies angrily "listen I am not interested in your talks.."

Riti argues "Aap sach sunna hi nahi chahte ho!"

They both fight.. rajat gets frustrated and throws water on her..

Riti was shocked "just shut up…"

Riti's anger also rises up.. she too gets water throws on him..

"sirf aapko pani fhekna nahi aata samje aap"

Hearing them people gets there..

"are yeh dono akele ek kamre mei bheegi haalat mein" one of them spoke..

Riti and rajat looked at them..

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Ruhana takes her phone and sees palak's message

" _ **di mujhe lagta hai aapko phir sochna chahiye kismat se milte hai vineet jaise larke"**_

She recalls time spent with him and each and every word of his echoed in her ears..

She dials his number.. but he does not pick up.. he dial's vikram number..

"vikram kaha jaa raha hai wo?"

Vikram says "Wo usne nahi bataya par haan shayad wo train se jaa raha hai uske train tickets deke they maine"

Ruhana cuts the call and locks her house to meet him at railway station..

 _ **Reh bhi na paayein yaar**_

 _ **Seh bhi na paayein yaar**_

 _ **Behti hi jaaye dastaan**_

 _ **Umr bhar ka intezaar**_

 _ **Ik pal bhi na qaraar**_

 _ **Ungli pe nachaaye dastaan**_

.

.

 **In Delhi**

As akshay moved out palak saw him going..

He tried to speak to her.. but she turned and went inside the house.. akshay drove off on his jeep..

 _ **Ho apne roothe, paraaye roothe**_

 _ **Yaar roothe naa…**_

 _ **Khwaab toote, waade toote**_

 _ **Dil yeh toote naa..**_

 _ **Roothe to khuda bhi roothe**_

 _ **Saath chhoote naa**_

 _ **Roothe to khuda bhi roothe**_

 _ **Saath chhoote naa**_

 **A/n: here I end it.. hehehe to ab kya hoga?**

 **Will ruhana able to stop vineet?**

 **:P Rajat and Riti fhase!**

 **Akshay ghar se bahar!**

 **Keep tuned! With me on EDKV ki dastan.. milenge agle episode mei :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**In Bangalore**

News reports and camera people come in and starts to take pictures..

"chi.. aaj kal ki generation ko to koi lihaz hi nahi hai aisi harkatein karte hai" one of the lady spoke

Sumitra comes in and shuts them all "chup kijiye aap log aap logo ki himmat kaise hui mere bete ke baare mei yeh sab bolne ki"

Rajat got a relief his mother was here for his rescue.

"to aap hi bataye yeh dono is kamre mei kya kar rahe hai?"

Sumitra looks at them and smiles "in dono ki shaadi hone wali hai"

Riti and Rajat were shocked to hear this.

"mom!" rajat uttered..

Sumitra came to them "aaj party mei mai yahi to announce karne wali thi Rajat Sareen aur Riti Raichand ki engagement ka"

Riti was surprised she could not react in front of media.

"aur sagai se pehle agar yeh dono ek dusre ko jaan lete hai to isme harz kya hai chote mote jhagre har ghar mei hote hai to gusse mei aake ek dusre pe paani dal diya hoga" she looked at Rajat "kyun sahi kaha na maine beta?"

Rajat looked at her then at media and nodes..

Sumitra "chalo ab sabko pata chal hi gaya hai to engagement aaj hi kar lete hai"

Rajat was hell shocked how could he marry the person whom he hates so much and who always creates trouble for him, how can he spent his entire life with him he was sure Riti also have same feeling feeling for him she would never agree with it and will refuse for the marriage.

He looked at Riti..

Riti was in deep taught.. "aunty yeh kya keh rahi hai.. shaadi iss akdu laad governer ke saath lekin isne mujpe itna zulm kiya uska badla to lena padega"

Sumitra "riti beta tum aa rahi ho na bahar engagement ke liye" she asked her.

Everyone waited for her reply specially Rajat

Riti smiled "yes aunty jee mai aa rahi hun"

Sumitra smiled, rajat was hell shocked.. he glared at her. He moved out of the room.

He was really frustrated and in his mind "how did she agree I will not let this happen"

.

.

 **In mumbai**

Ruhana reached the railway station. She rushed to the platform and saw train had started to leave. She rushed climbed down the stairs but by the time she could get into the train it had already left the platform.

She watched the train go. In disappointment started to walk outside the station.

"I have lost him" she regretted.. and tears rolled down her eyes.

As she walked further she heard a voice

"bahut late kar diya aane mei"

She knew the voice and turned back. She does not knew how to react happy or sad? Smile or cry? She moved closed to him and slapped him

"tum pagal ho pure! Jab jana nahi to yaha aaye kyun?"

Vineet smiled "dekhne tum aati ho ki nahi"

Ruhana looked at him "tum bilkul pagal ho"

Vineet nodes "I know!"

"agar main hi aati to?" she questioned him

"tum nahi aati to mai chala jata lekin 10 baje wali train se" he spoke.

Ruhana looked at the time "matlab tumhe pata tha mai 10 baje se pehle aa jaungi"

Vineet nodes "haan bachpan se janta hun tumhe"

Ruhana smiles

"so, mai aapki muskurahat ka kya matlab samju?"

Ruhana looked at him "kuch nahi" and started walking ahead.

Vineet came behind her "are jaane se pehle itna to bata do mai apni company wapas sambal lun ya nahi"

Ruhana turned "tumhara hi office hai tum nhi sambaloge to kaun sambalega.."

Vineet follows her "lekin koi meri surat pasand nahi karta"

Ruhana turned and stopped "I am sorry kal ke liye please mujhe aur sharminda mat karo"

Vineet replies "no I am sorry mujhe tumhe pehle hi sach keh dena chahiya"

Ruhana speaks "nahi tumne jo kiya sahi kiya"

Vineet "ek sawal puchu tumse?" he asked her

Ruhana nodes..

Vineet asked "kya tum meri dost ke saath saath meri jeevan sangini banke rehna chahogi?"

Ruhana was surprised as sudden confession.

.

.

 **In delhi**

It was raining heavy. Akshay sat and drove towards his friend's house to ask for shelter.

He reached at Nitin home.. he ranged the bell after few minutes he opened..

"akki, tum iss waqt all okay na?"

Akshay replied "haan kuch din mai tumare ghar ruk sakta hun kuch din?"

Nitin hesitates "ruk to sakte ho par actually"

Just than his girlfriend comes out.. "darling, yeh yaha rahega to mai yaha nhi rahungi waise bhi itna hot banda humhare ghar rahega to don't blame me"

Nitin "just go in.."

She left in.. "dekh akki mai Saurab nahi hun aur mai shart wart nahi lagata.. please tum jao I am sorry"

Akshay smiled and slapped him "bastard don't forgot tujhe paise mai deta tha taki tu iske kharche utha sake.. saale dosti ke layak nhi hai tu"

And left from there.. he came and sat inside his jeep and moved maybe others would help him but in return everyone made excuses..

"kaise dost hai muskil mei kaam hi nhi aate"

He had stopped his jeep again in front of his own house. Palak was standing on the window and looked at him "yeh wapas kyun aa gaya"

Akshay parked the car under the shade and tried to sleep at the back seat.

Palak closed the shutter of window and went inside..

"dekhna hi nhi hai isey"

.

.

 _ **In Bangalore**_

Sumitra asked Riti to change. Riti went to another room shown by her and wore the dress sumitra handed her..

She comes out at the main hall wearing red and white saree with matching jewelry.

Sumitra smiles seeing her "meri choice bilkul sahi hai"

She searches for Rajat and calls him "rajat beta aao"

Rajat was not at all interested but he was helpless because media photographers his business partners and others were present and if he will say anything his reputation and respect will be at risk so he decided to remain quite for the time being.

He followed his mother order and came and stood beside her

Sumitra got two rings handed each one.

"ab tum dono ek dusre ko ring pehnao"

Rajat looked at her with unbelievable

Sumitra asked him again "rajat haath aage karo"

Rajat forwards his hand Riti smiled and slides the ring into his finder hard purposely, he winched but control his pain not showing to anyone.. but inside he was boiling with anger..

Rajat slid the ring into her finger with the same force, it was obviously harder so she shouted "Aahh"

Sumitra asked "kya hua Riti?"

Riti replied while looking at Rajat "kuch nhi aunty ek chitti ne katta zor se"

Everyone claps.. Rajat looked at her with his angry young man look and Riti with Revenge look.

Photographer "sir and mam one photo together.."

Rajat was about to scold him but Riti stopped him and holds his hand..

Whispers "Rajat Sareen log hai zyada bolenge to izzat ka faluda hoga aapki"

Rajat glared at her and remained silent..

After party was over.

Sumitra talked to Riti "dekho mai janti hun mere faisle se tum shayad khush nhi ho par mere bete ke liye tum perfect ho and media walo se bachane ke liye yahi rasta tha" riti smiles

"driver inhe ghar chod do.."

Riti leaves taking her blessing.

Rajat left to his room frustrated.. "I won't let this happen.. Miss Riti Raichand you have to answer"

.

.

 **In mumbai**

Vineet was waiting for her answer.

Ruhana "vineet mai wo"

Vineet replied "koi baat nhi jaldi nhi hai aaram se socho.. time hai tumhare pass"

Ruhana was pleased and looked here and there

"waise puri raat yahi guzarne ka irada hai kya tumhara?"

Vineet nodes "nahi chalo chalte hai.. "

They both moved towards vineet's car.

They sat inside and vineet started to drive.

He questioned her "tumhe music pasand hai na?"

Ruhana replied "haan lekin tumhe to pata hai na yeh baat"

Vineet smiled "nhi kabhi kabhi taste change ho jata hai sabka"

He turns on the music "dosto aaj ka mausam bahut suhana hai aur raat bhi haseen hai ek gana pesh karta hun mai"

 _ **Lag Ja Gale Ki Phir Ye Hasin Raat Ho Na Ho**_

 _ **Shaayad Phir Is Janam Men Mulaaqaat Ho Na Ho**_

 _ **Lag Jaa Gale …**_

Ruhana looked at him but when vineet turned his head towards her she looked in front.

 _ **Ham Ko Mili Hain Aaj, Ye Ghadiyaan Nasib Se**_

 _ **Ji Bhar Ke Dekh Lijiye Ham Ko Karib Se**_

 _ **Phir Aap Ke Nasib Men Ye Baat Ho Na Ho**_

 _ **Shaayad Phir Is Janam Men Mulaaqaat Ho Na Ho**_

 _ **Lag Jaa Gale …**_

Vineet looked at her and felt this song is making her uncomfortable. Ruhana changed the music.

 _ **Pyaar ka izhar karle abhi**_

 _ **Kya pata kal ho na ho**_

 _ **Mai hun khda yahi**_

 _ **Kya pata kal hum saath ho na ho**_

 _ **Tera intezar sadiyo se kiya maine**_

 _ **Naseeb se larke paya hai tujhe**_

 _ **Dekhle mujhe jee bharke abhi**_

 _ **Kya pata kal ho na ho**_

 _ **Gale lagalu tujhe yahi**_

 _ **Kya pata kal ho na ho**_

Vineet changed the channel "yeh radio wale bhi na aaj kaise kaise judai wale gane baja rahe hai"

 _ **assau dard hain,sau rahatein**_

 _ **sab mila dilnashin**_

 _ **ek tuhi nahieeeeee**_

Irritated with it he turned if off "aaj gane sunne hi nahi"

Ruhana looked at him and smiled. Vineet noticed his smile

"kya has kyun rahi ho"

Ruhana nodes..

Vineet "kahi tum yeh to nhi soch rahi yeh sab mai tumhe convince karne ke liye kar raha hun"

Ruhana controls her smile "maine kuch kaha kya?"

Vineet replies "nahi par tum larkiyon ki shaq karne ki beemari janam se hoti hai"

Ruhana laughed at his last statement..

He dropped her at home and moved towards his home.

.

.

 **In delhi**

The next morning akshay woke up found himself all wet, to dry his clothes he came out of the jeep. He opened the gate of garden area and took off his shirt. Hanged it on the rope to dry under the sun.

Just than someone poured water in him.

He was shocked 'hey… what tha.."

He looked back it was palak "yeh kya harkat hai?"

"yeh garden hai public place nhi jo koi aira gaira aake kapde sukhayega"

Akshay replied "excuse me yeh garden mere baap ka hai samjhi"

Palak "shayad tum bhool rahe ho tumhare baap ne tumhe nikal diya hai ghar se and mai yaha kiraya deti ho kisiko allowed nahi karungi samjhe"

They argued..

"dekho tum hadh se aage react kar rhi ho"

Palak taunt him "haan tumhe to bas khelna aata hai dil se kisike jazbaato se.. baki kuch to tumhe pata hi nhi"

Akshay was about to say something but palak turned and left inside the house..

"larkiya na ajeeb hai kuch sunti nhi bas khud bole jaati hai.."

He wore his shirt and left from there.

 _ **A/n: hash done..**_

 _ **So what will rajat do now?**_

 _ **Will Ruhana accept his proposal?**_

 _ **Will Akshay able to make Palak love again?**_

 **Stay tuned**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: here is the next update enjoy..**

 **In Bangalore**

The alarm buzzed and Riti woke up with the buzz of it. She tied up her hairs and got up from bed. She went towards the main door, opened it and took the packet of milk and newspaper.

She looked at the front page of the newspaper and was shocked.. her eyes became wide..

The headline "Rajat Sareen to marry Riti Raichand". Her neighborhood came to her door..

"good morning Riti beta"

Riti turned and smiled "good morning aunty"

"congratulations beta shaadi mei zarur bulana" she spoke smiling

Riti nodes with fake smile "jee"

And she left. Riti closed the door.

Her phone ranged. She looked at the caller ID it was her colleague.

"haan bolo… kya? abhi dekhti hun"

She disconnecting the call and quickly turned on the tv.

"top businessman Mr. Rajat Sareen ek nayi uchayi ko chune jaa rahe hai jee haan wo shaadi kar rahe hai wo bhi unke office mei kaam karne wali employee se jo middle class parivar se belong karti hai, sahi kaha hai kisine rishte boundaries ya ehsiyat nhi dekhte.."

Riti was shocked "oh god! Yeh newspaper wale bhi na and media.. sab ek din mei bol dete hai.. huh"

She went to take bath and got ready for office.

After an hour she reached office. Everyone welcomed her and wished her..

"congratulations madam.." she smiled

Rajat entered into the office and everyone wished him too..

Riti was smiling and enjoying but Rajat was not she was irritated..

"stop it! yeh office hai mera yaha kaam karne ki salary milti hai celebrations ki nahi" he shouted at them..

Everyone went back to their place to work.. Rajat just throw away the boutique and went inside his cabin..

Mr. mathur came to her "aapko sir ne bulaya hai"

Riti went inside the cabin..

"kahiya" she questioned him.

"miss Riti aapko aapka termination letter mil chuka hai then take your things and get out" he said staring at her..

Riti smiled mischievously "aapko kisne kaha mai yaha kaam karne aayi hun mai to apne fiancée se milne aayi hun"

Rajat looked at her with firing eyes.. "listen, kal jo bhi hua it was a big mistake tum abhi maa ko jaake iss shaadi ke liye mana karogi got it"

Riti raised her eyebrows "aapko aisa kyun lagta hai mai aisa karungi"

"because tum bhi janti ho aur main bhi we hate each other"

Riti smiled "exactly Mr. Rajat Sareen, aapne meri itni insult ki aur mujhe naukri se bhi nikal diya, maine kuch nhi kaha lekin main kisi ma aka dil nahi tod sakti mai aapke jaisi hun jo kisike bhavnao ki kadar na karoon samjhe aap"

And leaves from there.

Rajat was shocked..

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Ruhana was thinking about last night. She sees the newspaper headlines and was shocked. She immediately dialed Riti's number.

Riti picked up the call.

"hello roo.. bolo"

Ruhana asked her "yeh kya hai Riti.. newspaper mei tum aur Rajat shaadi kar rahe ho? What is all this?"

Riti spoke "Roo.. tumhe main ab kaise batau sab"

Ruhana glared "apne muh se batao"

She told her everything..

"what? Pagal ho gayi ho tum! Revenge lene ke liye shaadi hadh hai" Ruhana screamed at her

Riti replied back "roo.. please shant ho jao mai revenge lene ke liye kuch nhi kar rahi ho wo to bas ek accident tha.. I mean maaji.. ab tum socho maine inkar kar diya to sab jaga kitni insult hogi unki.."

Ruhana signs "hmm.. thik hai.. par yeh accident bahut bhari padega tumhe"

Riti smiles "don't worry Roo.. Rajat Sareen ne abhi mujhe jana kaha hai.."

After some more talks she disconnects the call.

Ruhana went to office.

 _ **VR corporations Limited**_

Ruhana arrived and went straight to her cabin. She taught about Riti

"yeh larki paagal ho gayi hai agar Rajat Sareen ki mom ne jabardasti ki hai to mana kar dena chahiye tha use huh.. kya hota media so baatein banati phir chup ho jati.. this is too much"

After sometime Vineet saw her and came to her.

"kya hua itna kya soch rahi ho?" asked her

Ruhana replied "are meri dost hai" and she explains everything

Vineet starts to smile. Ruhana looks at his expression, she shook her head. "kya? main tumhe itna serious matter bata rahi ho aur tum muskura rahe ho"

Vineet sits on the chair "to aur kya karu Rajat Sareen ko main ache se janta hun, wo banda shaadi kar hi nhi sakta aur agar kar raha I am sure he has feeling for her"

Ruhana looked at him and gave a forced smile "acha aap kya love guru hai ya koi bhavya dekhne wale baba jo aapko sab pata hai"

Vineet coming forward "Miss Ruhana Malhotra, I am a businessman and main dekhke bata sakta hun kaun aadmi acha hai aur kaun bura"

Ruhana raised her eyebrows "Acha itna confidence.. lekin meri dost wo to khudke pair pe khuladi maar rahi hai"

Vineet spoke "nahi, wo jo kar rahi hai wo kismat usse karwa rahi hai dekho kaise kaise rishte jud jate hai ek main aur tum hai ki ab tak yahi latke hue hai"

Ruhana understood what he said "tum yaha kuch kaam se aaye they?" she was trying to avoid the topic

Vineet nodes "haan.. 3 din baad humhe Bangalore jana hoga conference ke liye to project banana hoga isse humhari company ko international recognition mil sakti hai"

Ruhana speaks up "acha.. thik hai to jaldi presentation banate hai"

Vineet looks up at her "haan lekin abhi nahi"

Ruhana bewildered "kyun?"

Vineet smiled "matlab ki lunch ke baad abhi pending work complete karna hai"

Ruhana nodes "okay.."

Ruhana than concentrates on her laptop.. she eyes at Vineet who was staring at her..

"ab yahi baithe rehne ka irada hai kya?" she questioned him.

Vineet nodes "nahi jaa raha hun" he gets up and leaves from there..

Ruhana smiles and continues with her work.

.

.

 **In delhi**

Palak got ready and went to office. She entered into Mr. Raizada cabin's.

"good morning sir" she greeted him absent mindedly

"good morning" he greets back..

She has an envelope with her. She forwards it and keeps it on table. "yeh lijiye sir"

"kya hai yeh beta?" Mr. Raizada questioned her

"mera resignation letter aap please accept kar lijiye ise" she requested him

Mr. Raizada got up from chair and came to her.. "dekho main janta hun tum yeh kyu kar rahi ho, I am sorry on behave of my son"

Palak replies "nahi sir aap sorry mat kahiye main ab yaha kaam nhi kar paungi aap samjh sakte hai"

Mr. Raizada replies "main samajh sakta hun thik hai jaisi tumhari marzi but I will not accept this resignation letter, main tumhe chutti de sakta hun taki tum kuch din aaram se socho"

Palak "but, main wapas nahi.."

Mr. Raizada interrupted "you may leave"

Palak leaves from there.

She comes out of the cabin and gets clashed with someone..

She looks at the person and screams "you"

Akshay says "don't scream it's not your house"

Palak replies "haan haan waise bhi ab mujhe yaha kaam nhi karna tumhari shakal bhi nhi dekhti padegi"

She walks away from there..

Akshay thinks "kahi isne job to nhi chod diya" he runs out.

Palak had already taken the cab and left.

Palak comes to guest house and starts packing her stuff..

"ab wapas aana hi nhi mujhe yaha"

Akshay enters inside the house threw window..

"kya din aa gaye hai mere, khidki se gusna padh raha hai apne hi ghar mein"

He enters in the bedroom. Palak senses someone's presence in the room. She had something metal beside her on bed.. she grabbed it. Akshay moved towards her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, Palak turned and hit him on his head with it.

Akshay before he could react "ahh."

Palak was shocked.. he grabbed his head.

She in concern "I am sorry mujhe laga koi aur hai"

Akshay spoke "tum to aise kiska bhi murder kar dogi.. dekha karo pehle"

Palak then replied "haan haan tab tak koi bhi kuch kar jayega.."

"lady bheem ho kya tum?" he asked her

Palak replied irritated "haan hun" then recalled..

"ek minute tum yaha choro ki tarah kya kar rahe ho.. wahi pura karne aaye ho jo adhura reh gaya tha us din?"

Akshay stood back to right position "dekho mera aisa koi intension nahi hai main to bas yahi kehne aaya tha tum job mat chodo"

Palak crossing her hands.. "kyun?"

"isse tum sabit karti ho ki tum darpok ho" with smile on his face

Palak was confused and screams "what? How dare you I am not darpok!"

Akshay replied "phir tum baki larkiyo ki tarah ho jo sirf chipna janti hai"

Palak pushes him back "tum samjhte kya ho khudko.. haan tumne galat kiya mai khudko saza kyun dun.. aab dikhati hun tumhe maine nhi jaungi main kahi yahi rahungi" she pushed him out of the house

"and don't again come into the house" shutting the door on his face.

Akshay smiles "ladkiyon ko zara sa ego hurt kardo bas.. kaam ho hi jaata hai"

Palak stood there thinking "huh! Bigda shehzada mujhe sikhane chala hai"

She went in takes her phone and sees many miss calls from Ruhana and Riti

"hmm in sabke chakkar mei dono di se baat hi nhi hui"

.

.

 **In Bangalore**

Riti was at her flat. She had nothing to do. She was very much angry with Rajat..

"huh, meri naukri chen liya.. samjhte kya hai khudko.. ab kya karoon main?"

The doorbell rings.. Riti gets up from sofa and moves to open the door. She was shocked to see him.

"aap mere ghar ka rasta kaise bhool gaye?" she taunted

Rajat glared at her "apni marzi se nhi aaya hun main"

Then Riti hears few noises.. "aayie.. saman idhar le aayie"

Riti beeps out and sees Sumitra along with few helpers bringing some things.

Sumitra smiles and speaks "are Rajat abhi tak yahi khade ho andar chalo"

Riti moves a side and sumitra gets in.. so does Rajat.

"aunty.. yeh sab?" she tried speaking to her..

Sumitra turned "beta aaj se tum mujhe maaji kaho"

Rajat was shocked.. in his mind "yeh mom ko kya hua hai.. kuch zyada hi pyar aa raha hai iss teekhi mirchi pe"

Riti smiles and thinks it's perfect to make him jealous.. "haanji zarur.."

Sumitra "acha mai kuch shagun ka saman laayi hun maine pandit jee se baat ki hai 5 din ke baad ka shaadi ka mahurat bahut acha hai"

Rajat was shocked "mom! Aap to train se bhi fast jaa rahi hai.. mujhe nhi karni isse shaadi"

Sumitra looked at him and spoke with emotional blackmail.. "beta.. meri tabiyat tum jante ho kharab rehti hai.. ab kab tak main sab sambalungi.. aur ab puri duniya ko pata chal chuka hai.. please beta"

Rajat could not deny her "okay maa as you wish but keep me away from all this bakwaas rituals.." he left from there.

Sumitra turned to Riti "beta tumhe koi aitraaz to nahi.."

Riti nodes "nahi.. maaji.. aap jaisa theek samjhe"

Sumitra smiles "bahut khoob main chalti hun yeh kuch kapde and baki shagun hai.. dekh lena"

She kisses her forehead and leaves..

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Ruhana and vineet were working on the presentation.

Ruhana asked "vinu.. I think humhe is program mei changes lane chahiye what do you say?"

Vineet smiles and speaks "la do."

Ruhana speaks up "and humhe quality of satisfaction mei improve karna hoga"

Vineet agrees "kar do"

Ruhana looks at him and sees his expression "mujhe lagta hai tumhe bhi yaha dhyan dena chahiye"

Vineet nodes "de do"

Ruhana stared at him.. vineet came back "kya?"

Ruhana hit him lightly with the file "tumhara dhyan kaha hai.."

Vineet speaks up "yahi hai.. sorry"

He then concentrates back on work and explains Ruhana something..

Ruhana thinks in her mind "hmm, shayad sab sahi kehte hai mujhe aisa aur kaha milega"

.

.

 **In Delhi**

Palak comes to office and walks towards her cabin..

"kitni confidently sir ko bola tha main wapas nhi aaungi aa gayi wapas ab.. wo bhi ek gante mei"

Mr. Raizada saw her and had a broad smile on his face.. he moved towards her

"Are waha beta badi jaldi faisla kar liya"

Palak smiles "sorry wo.. "

"koi baat nhi chalo aab tum apna kaam sambalo.." patting her shoulder and went to his cabin..

Palak tries to concentrate on her work.. but what happened at the club was disturbing her every time..

"uff.. palak chill concentrate.. bhool jaa.."

She plays the music and shifts her mind..

The day passed..

At night she was at home, she looked at her phone and a post by someone on FB..

"Rajat Sareen breaks hearts and decides to marry Riti Raichand"

She was with open mouth and her eyes popped out.

"omg! Yeh kaand kab hua?"

She quickly messages the sister's group..

" _ **what? Kya? kab kaise hua?"**_

Riti receives the message and smiles..

" _ **madam mil gayi aapko fursat kaha thi 2 din se"**_

Palak replies _**"di.. wo sab chodo yeh batao aap aur uss akhdu boss se shaadi kyun?"**_

" _ **majburi hai sweetheart ab main aunty ko mana nhi kar sakti unki health kharab ho gayi to?"**_

Palak replies _**"di.. mana ki main duniya ki sabse badi paagal hun lekin aap jo karne jaa rahi ho wo suicide hai!"**_

Ruhana types _**"shant! Miss toofan mail baat suno pehle"**_

Riti _**"main call karti hun and sab batati hun tujhe"**_

The trio get connected through conference call..

" _ **batao sab shuru se.."**_ palak asked..

Riti tells her everything..

" _ **huh.. sab ladke ek jaise hai.. I just hate them"**_

Ruhana interfered _ **"sab ek jaise nhi hote kuch Vineet jaise bhi hote hai ache"**_

Riti and palak _**"ohhhhhhhh someone is in love"**_ and laughed..

Ruhana smiled _**"tum dono bhi na.. chup ache pallu kaha thi tu haan na call uthaya na koi jawab diya bol"**_

Riti replied _**"haan bolo kaha thi tum"**_

Palak speaks _**"di.. wo.. actually yaha"**_ and she tells everything to them

Riti shouted _**"what? Uski itni himmat.. main waha hoti to muh tod deti.."**_

Ruhana _**"acha.. bahut bura kiya usne tum uspe dhyan mat do apna kaam karti raho samjhi"**_

Riti also joins _**"yes…"**_

Palak nodes _**"acha waise aap dono jaldi mujhe good news dena aap dono shaadi kab kar rahe ho"**_

And disconnects the call.. with smile on her face..

Ruhana signs _ **"paagal!"**_

They talk more on chat..

 **A/n: hash.. done with it..**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: hey sorry for the super duper late update.. here is the next.. enjoy reading**

 **Rajat's Mansion**

Rajat got ready to leave for work but his mother stopped him. "beta aaj tum kahi nahi jaoge"

Rajat replied "mom please urgent meeting hai meri"

The guests start to enter the mansion. Rajat was shocked to see them.  
"yeh sab yaha"

Sumitra speaks "haan beta kal shaadi hai na to aaj kush rasmei hai wo karni hai isliye tum 2 din office nhi jaoge"

Rajat explains her "mom, I can't leave my work for this stupid wedding"

He began to go but was stopped as Riti came in front of him. Sumitra smiled seeing her "Acha hua beta tum aa gayi chalo waha jaake baith jao mehendi ki rasam shuru karte hai"

Riti left.. then sumitra turned to Rajat "aur tum room mei chalo dress select karo"

Rajat refused "mom yeh sab aap khud kar sakti hai let me go please.."

He left from there. Sumitra signed in disappointment.

The wedding preparations were going in full swing. Sumitra was so curious and happy that Riti will be her daughter-in-law. It was mehendi ritual and mehendi was applied on her hands she looked at it and smiled, she never thought she would get married like this because it was big decision of life.

Sumitra comes there and speaks "are wah bahut khoobsurat lagayi hai.. are isme Rajat ka naam to likho"

Riti looks and murmurs "laad governer likhna"

Sumitra leaves as someone calls her.. Riti was unaware that the girl had heard it and she literally wrote "laad governer". Riti looked at it and was shocked

She scolded her "yeh kya kiya? Laad governer kyun likha?"

The girl replies "Aapne hi to kaha tha"

Riti signs and says "erase karo and Rajat likho"

Girl replies "kharab ho jayegi sorry"

Riti make face and thinks "isne padh liya to pata nhi kya karega.."

Rajat comes back from office he sees Riti sitting at the corridor and trying to eat the food, as the mehendi was applied she was unable to do so plus her hairs were disturbing her eyes. She looked here and there and all were stranger to her and Sumitra was nowhere to seen. He went to her and sat beside her, Riti looked at him. He tackled her hairs behind her ears and fed her the food; she was surprised at this but had the food first because she was hungry.

Rajat came out of his trance and saw what he was doing he left from there immediately. Riti watched him go and thought for while "ajeeb banda hai"

Rajat went to his room and recalled what he did a while ago.. "Rajat Sareen you have gone mad kya zarurat thi uski help karne ki"

Sumitra gets in with some dresses "Rajat isme se kaunsi pasand hai tumhe?"

Rajat looks at her "mom, aap dekh lo please I have other works to do"

Sumitra gets upset, Rajat signs and speaks "ab aise udaas mat ho"

Sumitra kept the dresses on the bed "tum meri sunte nhi ho huh" and leaves from there angrily.

Riti comes inside the room seeing all this she comforts him with "Mr. Rajat Sareen, I know you are not happy or interested with this marriage but your mother is, unke liye aap itna bhi nhi kar sake"

Rajat replies "mujhe mat sikhao mujhe kya karna chahiye aur kya nhi karna chahiye"

Riti comforts him further "Really? Agar unhe kuch ho gaya to aap kya karenge? Apne ego so side rakhke ek baar maa ko samjhiye.."

Rajat grabs her from her arm and speaks "what the.. samjhti kya hai khudko.. kisi himmat nhi hui mujhse aise baat karne ki"

Riti tries to free herself and says "main darti nhi samjhe aap na to aap mere boss hai aur na main aapki employee aur agar media ne dekh liya aap apni honi wali biwi se aise behave kar rahe hai to.." with smile on her face.

Rajat leaves her and looks at her with fixed gaze.. Riti says "Acha hoga aap wahi kare jo maa kehti hai.." and leaves from there.

In anger he bangs his hand on the wall and says "I won't spare you Riti Raichand"

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Ruhana was working in the office; she could see Vineet threw the glass as his cabin was just next door. He was talking with clients discussing something important. Ruhana leaned back of the chair and started turning the pen, with a smile on her face.

The client left and Vineet saw Ruhana looking at him, Ruhana sat back to right position and continued with her work.

Vineet smiled a bit, Ruhana looked again and Vineet was not there. She thought where he disappeared in a second. She looked towards her right and he was sitting on top of the table. She was shocked seeing him inside her cabin.

"tum yaha" she said surprisingly

Vineet spoke "Wo tum itna kasht karke mujhe dekh rahi thi socha pass aa jau jee bharke dekhlo"

Ruhana replies with "nhi main tumhe nhi dekh rahi thi"

Vineet signs and speaks "mujhse jhoot mat bolo I know tum mujhe hi dekh rahi thi"

Ruhana smiles and says "tum bhi na.."

Vineet speaks up "are main to sach keh raha hun"

Ruhana says "mujhe disturb mat karo bahut kaam hai"

Vineet replies getting up from desk "okay karo main bhi yahi baitha hun humhe presentation karna hai na"

He grabs the chair and sits beside her. They discuss about the presentation and prepare it. Some of the papers drops down and both bends down to pick them up and their head hits with each other. Both look at each other and share laughter.

Vineet says "main uthata hun"

Vineet picks up the paper and arranges them back, Ruhana stares at him with hiding smile.

Unaware of the fact that Vineet always notices her he said "Roo, mujhe aise dekogi to pyaar ho jayega"

Ruhana came out of her trance and looked away and a silent conquered between them.

Ruhana asked "Vineet hum Bangalore kal nahi jaa sakte?"

Vineet replies "jaa sakte hai kyun?"

Ruhana says "meri dost hai na Riti kal uski shaadi hai soch rhi thi use surprise doon"

Vineet agrees with her and says "yeh to bahut achi baat hai.. main tickets book kara dunga"

She thanks him and gets excited finally she will meet Riti.. she wished she could meet Palak too.

Vineet asked her "Waise tum usse first time milogi to gift nhi lena kya?"

Ruhana thought and said "arey han.."

Vineet closed the files and laptop and spoke "then let's go"

Ruhana said "par kaam?"

Vineet glanced at her and replied "baad mein kar lenge"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cabin. He took her into the car and they left to shopping mall.

.

.

 **In Delhi**

Mr. Raizada came to palak's cabin and said "beta.."

Palak looked at him and spoke "jee sir.."

Raizada spoke "Padso Pune mein conference hai agar waha hum jaate hai to we can have international market"

Palak smiles "yeh to achchi baat hai na sir"

Raizada nodes "haan yeh to achchi baat hai par mujhe Ahmedabad jaana hai waha ka kaam dekhne to main chahta hun tum waha jao"

Palak was surprised and spoke "main kaise?"

Raizada spoke "dekho mujhe apne nalayak bete se koi umeed nhi hai and jabse tumne join kiya hai I have never been on a loss so I want you to go"

Palak agrees to go "thik hai sir main chali jaati hun"

Raizada speaks up "Acha beta suno kal mere dost ke bete ki shaadi hai to tum waha bhi chali jaana meri taraf se…"

Palak was confused and said "main sir"

Raizada nodes "haan.. aur tum fikar mat karo maine car ka intezam kar diya hain aur saath mein driver bhi hain"

Palak agrees "thik hai main chali jaati hun"

Akshay had heard their conversation as he was standing outside the cabin. He left from there and something strikes his mind.

Palak went to her home early to prepare to leave for Bangalore tonight..

She called her mom and informed her about it "Are maa chinta mat karo main wapas aa jaungi.. it is big opportunity for me.. love you bye" and disconnects the call.

She starts packing her stuff, the driver arrives with the car and horns. Palak looks threw the window "itni jaldi aa gaya"

She moves outside and says "andar aake saaman lelo"

The driver nodes and comes into the house and picks up the luggage. She locks the house and sits on the back seat. And journey begins towards Bangalore

.

.

 **Bangalore**

Rajat comes to sumitra's room with the selected dress.. "yeh lo mom main yeh pehen lunga"

Sumitra smiles seeing it and speaks "so good pata hai Riti ne bhi yahi choose kiya tha!"

Rajat gets shocked and says "mom, nahi iska colour kuch acha nhi hai"

Sumitra speaks up "ab yeh final hai kal tumhe yahi pehenana hai wedding pe" and she leaves the room with the dress.

Riti was standing at the door and smiles "Arey wah Rajat Sareen aapki aur meri choice kitni milti hai" teasingly

Rajat looks at her and speaks "it was just coincidence" and moves away from there.

Riti smirks with "aapka ego hurt karne mei bada maza aayega Rajat Sareen"

She moved down as sumitra called her..

Sumitra said "aao.."

Riti comes near to her and Sumitra hands over her the wedding dress and jewellary. "yeh tumhe kal shaadi mein pehenna hai"

Riti was surprised and said "maa, yeh to bahut mehenga lag raha hai"

Sumitra smiles and speaks "beta, tum kimat mat dekho tum isme bahut sundar lagogi"

Riti accepts it as she don't want to hurt her..

.

.

 **Mumbai**

RuVi went to the mall and started to search for the best gift for Riti and Rajat.

Ruhana spoke "kuch samajh hi nhi aa raha kya lun?"

Vineet replied positively "arey fikar not kuch na kuch to mil jayega"

They went into the gift shop and started to see the items, but all seemed ordinary..

Vineet said "yaha to kuch nhi dikh raha chalo upar chalte hai"

He takes her upstairs..

Vineet searches and finds something and thought "perfect gift" he went to the direction where Ruhana went. Ruhana searched the while shop but did not find anything then her eyes fell on something and she said "perfect"

She wanted to show to Vineet, she searched for him and both found each other.

They spoke at same time "mil gaya perfect gift"

They smiled at this, Ruhana spoke "pehle tum batao"

Vineet takes her to the same place where Ruhana had selected the gift "yeh raha" pointing towards it.

Ruhana laughs.. vineet was bewildered, Vineet said "tum has kyun rahi ho?"

Ruhana speaks up "kyuki main bhi tumhe yahi dikhane wale thi"

They realized their choice is still the same, they pick up the gift and proceed to payment counter.

.

.

 **In delhi**

Palak asked the driver "kitna time lagega?"

The driver replied "7-8 gante lagenge aap aaram se so jayie"

She found the voice familiar but ignored it, she took out her laptop and started working on it. The driver placed his hand on the rear mirror and adjusted it so he could see Palak. He smiled seeing her then concentrated back on driving.

Palak said "acha suno todhi der baad raste mei koi dabba ho to rok lena mujhe bhook lagi hai"

The driver replies "jee memsaab"

He turns on the radio and radio jockey speaks..

"hello doston.. welcome to our show chalyie shuruwat karte hai ek haseen gane se"

 _ **Dard dilo ke kum ho jate main aur tum agar hum ho jaate**_

Palak asked him to shut the radio.. "radio band karo disturbance ho raha hai mujhe"

The drivers turn it off.

She looks out of the window recalling Akshay and gets upset.

It had already been night and Palak look at the time..

"driver, dhabba aaye to gadi rokna"

He nodes and after a while he stops the car. Palak gets down having food, some flirty types of boys were sitting and staring at her. She quickly paid and went towards the car but the boys gather around her..

"yeh kya batamezi hai" she shouts at them.

One of them speak "humne abhi batamezi ki kaha hai.." he moves forwards towards her.. but in return he receives a punch on his face. Palak looks and it was the driver, who indicates her to sit in the car. Palak runs and gets into the car quickly.

The driver lifts his cap up and smiles it was Akshay Singh Raizada and beats up the boys.  
"himmat kaise hui usey chedne ki"

The boys run away from there, he adjusts back his cap and moves towards the car. He sits inside and gives her the water, she drinks it placing her head back on the seat.

Akshay starts the car and the journey continues..

He thinks "delhi lautne tak tumhe manake hi rahunga"

 **A/n: ending it here..**

 **So will Akshay will able to patch up with Palak?**

 **Will Ruhana meet Riti?**

 **Will Ruhana accept Vineet's proposal?**

 **Rajat and Riti are getting married? What will happen?**

 **Stay tuned will update asap :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: hey, thanks for the review… friends here the next update..**

 **Guest- thanks dear, here is the quick update… hope u like it..**

 **In Mumbai**

The next morning had arrives and Ruhana and Vineet arrived in banglore by morning flight, Palak was also on the way.. Riti was unaware of the fact the two people whom she is missing so much are soon going to be with her.

Riti tried calling Ruhana and Palak but none answered her call

"offo dono kaha hai huh.. na reply de rahi hai na call utha rahi hai.."

Just then Sumitra comes in "Riti beta tum abhi tak ready nhi hui?"

Riti turned and spoke sadly "nahi wo.. bas ho rahi thi"

Sumitra spoke "kya hua itni sad kyun ho?"

Riti replies "kuch nhi actually meri friends kum sisters mera call nhi utha rahi isliye"

Sumitra signs and speaks "busy hongi shayad koi baat nhi main Rajat se kahungi wo tumhe milwane le jayega.."

Riti smiles and laughs "maa wo akhdu mujhe leke jayega huh.. rehendo main khud mil lungi"

Sumitra speaks "Acha to ready ho jao mahurat ka time ho raha hai.."

She leaves towards Rajat's room, he was working on the laptop.

Sumitra enters in "rajat kya hai yeh aaj bhi kaam chalo ready ho jaao"

Rajat keeps his laptop on side "mom, please shaadi karni zaruri hai kya?"

Sumitra replies "haan beta, aap shaadi nhi ruk sakti sorry tum ready hoke neeche aao jaldi"

And leaves from there, Rajat had never imagines that Riti will be his wife nor did Riti thought about it but it was all destinies which brought them together.

 **At the Pines hotel**

Vineet hands over the room key to Ruhana "yeh to tumhara kamra mere kamre ke samne hai zarurat ho call me anytime"

Ruhana signs and says "thanks Vineet"

Vineet replies "Thanks baad mein kehna ready ho jao hum late ho rahe hai shaadi mein jaana hai ki nahi"

Ruhana nodes and she goes to dress up for the wedding.

Here Palak also arrives in the same hotel as the conference was held in the same hotel and Mr. Raizada had booked room for her in the same hotel.

Akshay took the luggage and in process his cap falls, Palak noticed his face and was shocked "tum!"

Akshay looks at her "kya? aise chilla rahi ho jaise pehli baar dekha ho mujhe"

Palak yells at him "tum yaha.. arghh.." and goes into the hotel. Akshay follows her with the luggage.. she enters inside the room after checking in "don't you dare enter in samjhe.. abhi tumhare dad ko bolti hun tumne kya kiya.."

Akshay replies "main kisise darta nhi hun waise tum shaadi mein jaa rahi ho na main saath chalta hun tumhare"

Palak screams at him "koi zarurat nhi hai I will manage"

Akshay walks towards her and palak steps back and says "Miss Gupta yeh anjaana seher hai janti ho na dhabbe par kya hua tha.. and I am coming with you puch nhi raha bata raha hun" leaves her luggage and left the room.

Palak in anger throws pillow towards him but missed it.

She thought "concentrate on work pallu.. attend the wedding that is more important"

Vineet saw all this as he was walking on the corridor. He went Akshay and spoke "is all fine gentleman?"

Akshay replies "yes, actually wo mujse naraz hai todha isliye main uska driver banke aa gaya use manane"

Vineet smiles "so sweet of you maan jayegi.. waise I am Vineet Singhania" forwarding his hand..

Akshay shakes hand with and says "Akshay Singh Raizada"

Ruhana comes out of the room and sees vineet with Akshay "chale Vineet"

Vineet looks at her and smiles..

Akshay asked "Aapki biwi hai?"

Both were shocked.. Vineet cleared his misunderstanding "nahi, meri dost hai"

Akshay replies "oh so sorry"

Ruhana speaks up "it is alright"

Ruhana and Vineet leave as they were getting late. Akshay went to reception and booked a room for himself.. he changed his clothes after taking the bath and waited for Palak in the car. Soon, Palak came out of the hotel and sat inside the car.

"yeh mat samajhna main tumse dar gayi hun samjhe"

Akshay smiles and starts the car.

Palak says rudely "pass mei mall ho to rok lena gift lena hai"

Akshay stops the car at the mall and palak goes to buy the gift.

 **Sareen Mansion**

Ruhana and Vineet reach the mansion there was tight security and invitation cards were checked. Ruhana said "Arey jaldi jaldi mein card to main hotel mein hi bhool gayi"

Vineet looks at her "Acha.. koi baat nhi we will enter in.."

They move towards the entrance and guards stops them asking for the invitation card.

Vineet replies "excuse me, yeh Ruhana hai bride ki behen and main inka husband Mumbai se aaye hai hum jaldi jaldi mein card wahi bhool gaye"

Ruhana was shocked at what he was saying.. but she remained silent..

The guard spoke "sorry sir but I can't let you in"

Sumitra comes there as the staff calls her seeing this.. "Arey kya ho raha hai?"

The guard says "mam yeh keh rahe hai yeh bride ki behen aur yeh jijaji hai.. par inke pass inivitation card nhi hai"

Sumitra scolds the guard "to andar aane do tumhe pata nhi hai kya shaadi kitni jald bazi mei ho rahi hai.."

She moves aside and tells "aao aap dono andar aao"

Ruhana and vineet smiles..

Ruhana spoke "waah, kya idea hai lekin tumne jhoot kyun bola?"

Vineet replies "to kya kehta tum dost ho jo kabhi mili nahi Riti se aur main anjaan hun andar to kya ghar ke saamne bhi khade nhi rehne dete.. chup chap chalo"

They walk inside the house..

Ruhana asked "aunty, Riti kaha hai?"

Sumitra spoke "wo beta ready ho rahi hai upar left kamre mein"

Ruhana nodes and moves towards the room.

Riti was getting ready with the help of few girls she again called Ruhana and Palak but none picked up the call.

"offo dono phone nhi utha rahi.."

She again calls Ruhana and Ruhana picks up the call "hello Roo, kya hai yaar phone kyun nhi utha rahi thi tum pata hai main kitna pareshan ho rahi thi aur yeh chudail bhi phone nhi utha rahi" she speaks in one breath

Ruhana speaks "shant behena, shaadi wale din itna gussa acha nahi warna make up bigad jayega"

Riti spoke "Arey.. hadh hai ek to tum yaha ho nahi.. upar se call bhi nhi kiya"

"kisne kaha main yaha nhi hun"

Riti found the voice being heard inside the room, she turned back and was shocked to see Ruhana standing there smiling and phone placed on her ear.. Riti disconnects the call so did Ruhana.

"roo.. tum yaha.. I mean sach mein" she could not believe her eyes.

Ruhana came near her and spoke "haan main hi hun"

They both share a hug "oh my god! Itna bada surprise.. yaar.."Riti said happily

"I know main yaha conference ke liye aayi thi socha ek din pehle aake tujhe surprise de doon"

They separate from hug and riti says "I am really surprised"

Sumitra comes in "beta, tumhare pati tumhe doond rahe hai"

Riti gets bewildered and she says "maa.. yeh.."

Ruhana cuts her with "haan main abhi aati hun"

Sumitra speaks "thik hai tum Riti ko ready kardo phir neeche le aao.."

And leaves from there.. Riti asked her "roo tumne shaadi karli?"

Ruhana smiles and says "Arey nhi wo vineet ka plan tha andar aane ka itni tight security and humare pass wedding card nhi tha isliye.. "

Riti giggles.. "dekh Roo, mere hone wale jiju kitna kuch karte hai tere liye"

Ruhana speaks up "kya riti tum bhi.."

Riti makes her understand "sach roo, wo bahut acha hai tumne accept kar lena chahiye.. warna meri tarah kisi akhdu, laad governer insan se shaadi karni padegi" laughing at it.

She sits back and Ruhana makes her ready completely for the wedding.

Palak and Akshay arrive at the mansion, palak comes out holding the gift in her hand and says to Akshay "suno andar jaate hi tum alag aur main alag samjhe"

Akshay agrees and they show the invitation card, guard says "welcome Mr. and Mrs. Raizada"

Palak glares at the guard and speaks "hello, I am miss Palak Gupta samjhe! And unmarried" and walks into the house

The guard looks at Akshay who says "naraz hai todha"

Palak talks to herself while walking "pata nhi kaha fhas gayi main.. iske saath huh.."

She searches for Sumitra and finds her finally "Excuse me aap Sumitra jee hai na?"

Sumitra nodes in yes "haan aap kaun?"

Palak replies "main Palak Gupta Delhi se Mr. Raizada ne kaha main yaha aau"

Sumitra smiles "oh aao beta.. unhone bataya tha tum aa rahi ho."

Palak nodes and says "congratulations aunty"

Sumitra thanks her then excuses herself as some arrangements were need to be made.

Rajat was on the left side and Riti was on the right side.. both were looking stunning as the dresses were of Rajput style.. and the mandap was decorated the way too afterall it was a grand wedding of Rajat Sareen and Riti Raichand. Both took down the steps. Pictures were clicked.. Riti's leg slipped and Rajat grabbed her and the position they were in was perfect to click the picture. They both looked at each other, then in front..

Rajat told her "miss Riti, sambalke tumne hi faisla kiya hai mujhse shaadi karne ka"

Riti smiles and speaks "sambalke to ab aapko rehna padega"

He leaves her and Riti stands up straight.. both come down and sit in the mandap..

Ruhana stands beside Vineet and spoke "waise tumhari dost bahut sundar lag rahi hai iss akhdu se shaadi karke pata nhi kya hoga uska"

Ruhana smiles "I know par ab kya kar sakte hai"

Palak was searching for the food as she was so much hungry she took the plate and filled her plate "finally khana"

She sits on the chair and starts eating..

Akshay sees Vineet and recognized him and went to him..

"Aap log yaha"

Vineet said "Arey tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Akshay replies "main nahi actually wo usko mere dad bejha hai shaadi attend karne.. main to uske peeche aaya hun use manane naraz hai na mujhse"

Ruhana asked "kyun?"

Akshay tells her "Wo kya hai na maine ek galti ki and I realized ki I really love her par wo hi ki manti hi nahi.. driver tak ban gaya main.."

Ruhana smiles and speaks "Acha main koshish karti hun kaha hai wo?"

Akshay points where she was sitting and having food "wo.. white dress mein jo baithi hai wahi hai"

Ruhana excuses herself and goes to meet her; unaware of the fact that she is Palak. Ruhana pats her shoulder

 **A/n: ending it here.. so what will happen now? Riti and Rajat are getting married.. stay tuned…**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: here is the next update enjoy...**

And says "aap wo aapke driver ko maaf kar do kitni mehnat kar raha hai aapke liye"

Palak gets up and turns towards her and speaks "Arey kyun karu usko maaf hai.. haan?" but paused when she closely looked at the person.

"sweety di.." she uttered..

Ruhana noticed her and said surprisingly "palle.."

Palak kept the plate on the chair and hugs her.. "aap yaha kaise?"

Ruhana explains "main.. Riti ki wedding attend karne aayi hun.. actually conference ke liye aayi thi"

Palak was shocked and then recalled she had completely forgotten today was Riti's wedding.. "kya? waha teddy di ki shaadi ho rahi hai.."

Ruhana nodes..

Palak spoke "oh my god! Aur main yaha khana kha rahi hun chalo chalo"

They both move towards the mandap.. Akshay and Vineet stared at both whom were laughing and enjoying each other company. It seemed like they meet after ages, they had completely forgotten about what topic they were discussing about.

Riti saw Palak and was surprised she could not react much as the rituals had started.. she smiled and was happy to see her..

Palak looked at Rajat and spoke "di, dekho kitna dukhi lag raha hai dukha.. meri di ki shaadi aise ho rahi hai.. I mean muskurana to chahiye todha"

Ruhana replies "palle, usko nhi pata uski patni Riti hai do din mein thik kar degi use"

Akshay spoke to Vineet "yeh Miss Gupta mere dost ki insult kar rahi hai!"

Vineet looked at him shockingly "yeh tumhara dost hai!"

Akshay nodes and replies "jee haan bachpan ka dost hai.. mere Dad aur iske Dad were also best friends.. aur mere dad ne mujhe hi nhi bataya mere best friend ki shaadi ho rahi hai.. This is ridiculous"

Vineet speaks "oh.. hota hai.. koi baat nahi ab to tum aa gaye na sambal lo"

And they laugh.. RajRi got up to take rounds and everyone showered flower on them. The seven rounds were over and they sat back. Rajat took the mangalsutra and tied on Riti's neck both looked at each other with tough look. Finally he filled vermilion. Everyone claps.

Pandit jee speaks "ab aap aashirwad le.. shaadi samparn hui.."

Riti moves to take blessing from Sumitra, but Rajat does not move, Riti reminds him "patidev, yaha sab media hai chup chap aashirvad le"

Rajat glares at her and moves with her as he had no choice.. they bend down to take blessing. Sumitra blesses them "bahut khush hun main.."

Palak comes there and jumps on Riti hugging her "I am so happy.. shaadi hui isliye nhi aapse mili.. woohuuu.."

Riti smiles "main to surprise hun tumhe yaha dekhke.. pehle Roo ab tum.."

She separates herself from hug and speaks "are mujhe pata todhi tha mera boss mujhe aapki shaadi mei bejh rahe hai.. jo bhi ho main aapse mili.."

She looks at Rajat and says "ohh.. to yeh hai mere jiju.."

Rajat spoke "what? Jiju?"

Palak looks back at Riti and whispers "lagta hai akhdu jiju ko pasand nhi aaya"

Riti smiles.. "mujhe maza aa raha hai usko aise dekhke"

Sumitra was confused "Aap dono jante ho ek dusre ko"

Riti speaks "haan main maine aapko bola tha na Ruhana aur Palak ke baare mein.. to yeh hai palak" and pointing towards Ruhana "wo hai Ruhana"

Akshay and Vineet gets surprised, how destiny played the game.

Akshay came to Rajat and spoke "dost! Kya baat hai.. shaadi kar li aur iss dost ko yaad bhi nahi kiya"

Rajat looked at him with shock and spoke "Akshay tu yaha"

They hugged each other.. Riti and Palak looked at them shockingly too..

Akshay speaks "waah! Dost! Kitni khoobsurat bhabi mili hai mujhe"

Palak glares at him and says "meri di ke saath flirt mat karo!"

Akhsay replies to her "hello madam main apni bhabi ki tareef kar raha hun.. haina Rajju!" looking at Rajat..

Rajat whispers him "we are not kids don't call me Rajju"

Akshay looks at him and speaks dramatically "wah! Bhai bada aadmi kya bana dost ke emotions ki parwah hi nhi"

Riti smiles seeing all this.. Akshay notices her smile and says "dekh kitni khoobsurat muskan hai bhabhi ki… chachi.. aapne to mere dost ke liye bahut lajawab bahu dundi hai"

Sumitra smiles and says "haan beta.. lekin yeh hai ki.. bahu ki tareef hi nhi karta"

Palak looks at Rajat and then at Riti "Waise.. di shaadi to ho gayi to jhoote chupane ki rasam bhi banti hai na!"

Riti smiles and says "of course meri jaan haq hai tumhara.. jo chahe karo!"

Akshay speaks up "haan sahi kaha maza aayega.. waise bhi shaadi bahut boring lag rahi thi.. ab jab pata chala mere yaar ki shaadi hai to dhamaal to hoga hi.."

Rajat glares at Akshay and replies "no, I don't want all this.. shaadi ho gayi na.."

Akshay shuts him "dekh.. zyada bolega na.. to media walo ne samne sab raaz khol dunga samjha!"

Rajat looks at him shockingly and whispers "tu dost nhi dushman hai mera"

Akshay replies "thanks yaar!"

Sumitra says "Acha.. to yeh to special mehmaan hue hamare.. Riti, Rajat tum log rest karlo phir baki ki rituals starts karte hai"

Rajat starts to walk but stops as the Gatbandan was still on..

Sumitra speaks "Rajat, usko saath leke jao"

They both walk together..

Inside the room, Rajat unties the knot and throws it.. Riti was shocked "hello, akele aate hi aa gaye akhdupan par"

Rajat looked at her "I don't believe in this marriage"

Riti smirked "yea.. really but fact is you are my legally husband and I am your legally wife.."

She sits on the couch smiling seeing his ego being hurt.

Rajat in his mind "Riti raichand, tumne shaadi to karli par nibha nhi paogi I will make sure this"

Riti in her mind "main maa ki umeed par khadi uthrungi.. kuch bhi ho jaye aur tumhe seedha laake hi rahungi bahut insult ki hai na tumne meri"

.

.

Vineet came to Ruhana and Palak..

"roo, tum to bhool hi gayi main bhi hun yaha"

Ruhana bites her tongue "Sorry.. palle yeh.."

Palak jumps in the conversation to say "I know! Vineet Singhania, aapka bachpan ka dost, aapka dost gusse wala hai todha aur aapko like bhi karta hai aapko propose bhi kar chuke hai par bechare aapke haan ka wait kar rahe hai.."

Vineet was shocked with whatever she said he looked at Ruhana.. Ruhana looked at Palak and hit her head.. "oye.. chup kar kya kya bol rahi hai"

Vineet speaks "to aap mere baare mei bahut kuch janti hai ab itna bhi bata dijiye ki aapki di ko haan kehna chahiye ki na"

Palak looks at both of them and speaks "di, mujhe koi problem nhi hai agar yeh mere jiju ban jaye atleaste akhdu jiju se better honge... aur aap pe gussa karenge aisa to mujhe lagta nahi.."

Vineet smiles and thanks her "so sweet.. Roo tumhara kya khayal hai?"

Ruhana just leaves from there hiding her smile. She had sat her mind now what she has to do..

Vineet looked at Palak and spoke "Waise tumhare saath wo Akshay"

Palak replies "uska naam bhi mat lijiye mere saamne.. mujhe uski shakal tak nhi dekhni"

Vineet asked her "kyun? Aisa kya hua?"

Palak speaks "aap di se pyaar karte hai isliye aapko bata deti hun.." and she explains everything to her.

Vineet after understanding everything says "dekho main samajh sakta hun tumhare upar kya beeti hogi lekin tum yeh bhi socho tumse usne kitni baar maafi mangi and wo ab tumse sach mein pyar karta hai isliye to humhare saath driver banke aa gaya"

Palak replies "haan phirse mujhe hurt karega"

Vineet smiles and questions her "acha ek baat batao delhi se Bangalore aate waqt kya usne tumhe chua? Ya tumhare saath kuch kiya?"

Palak recalls, and he saved her life and never touched her or misbehaved.. he was just with her all the time and even stayed in separate room.

Vineet continues "tumhari khamoshi kehti hai usne aisa kuch nhi kiya.. agar use kuch karna hota to wo tumhare saath tumhare ghar mein guske kar deta.. tumhare thappad ka jawab deta par wo sharminda hai aur tumhe mana raha hai.. itna hi nahi uske dad ne use ghar se nikal diya chahta to wo apna haq jatake wapas aa sakta tha.. par nhi he was really regretting for whatever happened.. he really loves you think about what I said" and moves from there.

Ruhana had heard their conversation.. and she smiled the way he had made her understood. Vineet came to her and asked "kya hua?"

Ruhana nodes "kuch nhi bas dekh rahi thi kaise tum use samjha rahe ho"

Vineet smiles "maine to wahi kaha jo mujhe nazar aaya.."

Palak looked at Akshay, who was talking to Sumitra and having a good quality time together..

Rajat was fed up of Riti in the room so he came out.. Akshay saw him moving out of the house, he blocked his way "kaha jaa rahe ho bhai?"

Rajat replies "Akshay don't interfere.. yeh sab drama I don't want to part of it"

Akshay pulls in back in and speaks "dekh media hai.. sab hai kyun khudki aur chachi ki izzat ka faluda karna chahta hai.."

Rajat looked around and looks at him.. Akshay smiles he makes him sit on the special designed sofa for bride and groom.. Ruhana and Palak also brought Riti from the room and made her sit beside Rajat which obviously he got irritated at..

Akshay speaks "ab dekho kaise maza aata hai shaadi mein"

 **A/n: ending it here.. stay tuned**


	19. Chapter 19

Then the light flashes in the middle where Akshay was standing..

The song plays and he dances on it.

 **Ameer se hoti hai, gareeb se hoti hai**

 **Door se hoti hai, kareeb se hoti hai**

 **Magar jahan bhi hoti hai aye mere dost**

 **Shaadiyan to naseeb se hoti hain**

He then moves to Rajat and Riti..

 **Aaj mere yaar ki shaadi hai**

 **Aaj mere yaar ki shaadi hai**

 **Yaar ki shaadi hai**

 **Mere dildaar ki shaadi hai**

He makes him stands up

 **Aaj mere yaar ki shaadi hai**

 **Aaj mere yaar ki shaadi hai**

 **Lagta hai jaise saare sansar ki shaadi hai**

 **Aaj mere yaar ki shaadi hai**

 **Aaj mere yaar ki shaadi hai**

Everyone claps..

Akshay looks at palak and then at Riti "kaha tha maine mere hote hua boring shaadi nhi ho sakti.."

Palak gets irritated at this and something strike her mind.. "abhi batati hun tumhe.."

Palak comes in the middle and pulls Akshay with him..

 _ **Gore gore yeh chhore - (2)**_

Pointing towards him..

 _ **(Yeh ishk ishk chillate hai oooh yeah**_

 _ **Yeh galee galee mandaraate hai oooh yeah) - (2)**_

 _ **Shadee kee degar naa jaye magar**_

 _ **Yeh gore gore se chhore - (6)**_

Vineet laughs seeing all this..

Ruhana scolds him.. "tumhe bada maza aa raha hai.."

Vineet replies "tum bhi enjoy karo.."

Palak starts dancing..

 _ **Andher se chahe kuchh bhee ho yeh, aadha magar hai heero wali**_

 _ **Din rat kitaabe parthe hai yeh, ladakee kee taswiro wali**_

She then goes to Riti and stands beside her..

 _ **Kahee jivan mela oye shava, par shadee jamela oye shava**_

 _ **Darwaja inhe dikhlaao jara**_

 _ **Yeh gore gore se chhore - (6)**_

 _ **Gore gore yeh chhore - (2)**_

She then looks at Rajat and sings..

 _ **Shadee kee jo bat karo toh buri yeh halat karthe hai**_

Riti smiles and sings.. _**achcha mmm**_

Then moves to Akshay and sings

 _ **Bin shadee sang rehne kee yeh badee wakalat karte hai**_

 _ **Har ladakee pyari oye shava, bin jimivari oye shava**_

 _ **Laila ke bina yeh majhnu bane**_

 _ **Yeh gore gore se chhore - (6)**_

He pushes him on the floor and smirks.. he gets up again..

Ruhana laughs at this..

Vineet looks at her.. "Waise mujhe lagta hai sab thik ho jayega dono ke beech..'

Ruhana replies "wo to waqt batayega.." and walks away..

Palak comes to him and speaks "offo jiju.. aap di se haan nhi karwa sakte"

Vineet replies "main kaise karu.."

Palak thinks and whispers something in his ears.. Vineet goes to Akshay and whispers in his ears.. Akshay smiles.. he goes to Riti and Rajat pull them

"bro.. dance with bhabhi"

Rajat was shocked.. "What?"

Akshay warns him with his eyes about the media and people.. Riti enjoys him being irritated at the core..

Vineet starts to sing..

 _ **Itni mohabbat karo na**_

 _ **Main doob na jaaun kahin**_

 _ **Waapas kinaare pe aana**_

 _ **Main bhool na jaaun kahin**_

 _ **Dekha jabse hai chehra tera**_

 _ **Main toh hafton se soya nahin**_

Ruhana looks at him.. Vineet eyes her.. and sings..

 _ **Bol do na zara**_

 _ **Dil mein jo hai chhipa**_

 _ **Main kisi se kahunga nahi**_

Rajat and Riti dance together.. Riti smiles and Rajat whispers "zyada khush mat ho.. you will pay for all this"

Riti smiles and whispers "Mr. Sareen filhal to aap apna socho.."

He looks at her with anger.. here Vineet sings..

 _ **Mujhe neend aati nahi hai akele**_

 _ **Khawabon mein aaya karo**_

 _ **Nahi chal sakunga tumhare bina main**_

 _ **Mera tum sahara bano**_

 _ **Ik tumhe chahne ke alaawa**_

 _ **Aur kuch humse hoga nahi**_

Ruhana who was slowing walking hits with Palak.. who teases her with her eyes moments..

 _ **Bol do na zara**_

 _ **Dil mein jo hai chhipa**_

 _ **Main kisi se kahunga nahi**_

 _ **Main kisi se kahunga nahi**_

Final time looks at Ruhana.. everyone claps.. Rajat leaves Riti and tries to move but Akshay stops him..

"abhi kaha jaa rahe ho.. jhooto ki rasam baki hai.."

Rajat whispers "tujhe main baad mei dekh lunga"

Akshay ignores him…

Ruhana speaks "aise kaise jhoote de de.. kuch shagun to do.."

Palak replies "exactly.. akhir main choti behen hun di ki side.. chalo do akhdu jiju"

Rajat looks at her "main…"

Akshay comes to him and speaks "haan kyu nahi.. dega zarur dega.. chal apna purse nikal"

He had no choice and he takes out his wallet.. and some money he gives to Palak…

Palak smiles.. Akshay looks at Rajat and speaks "bhai kyu kanjoos ban raha hai.." he takes his purse and gives to Palak.. "lo rakho.."

Rajat stares at Akshay with deadly look.. Riti enjoys this and thanks Akshay from core of her heart for making her wedding most enjoyable..

Vineet speaks up "maza to aa gaya.. shaadi mein"

Sumitra smiles "haan bahut maza aa gaya.. Akshay beta tum delhi se aaye bahut acha hua.. aur palak beta tum bhi… meri Riti bahu bhi kitni khush lag rahi hai.." eyeing at Riti..

Rajat in his mind "yeh drama kab khatam hoga"

The guests started to leave and close family members were left.

Rajat found Akshay and scolds him "are you out of your mind kya zarurat thi wo sab karne ki"

Akshay speaks "yaar.. tu room mei ghuste hi.. angry young man ban jaata hai.. dekha nhi bhabi kitni khush thi"

Rajat looks at him and says "don't call her bhabi samjha.. this marriage is just compromise for my mom"

Akshay replies "jo bhi ho now you are married.. and apna ne tough attitude meri pyari bhabi ko mat dikha samjha"

Rajat glares at him.. "why are you always praising her? Stop it"

Akshay teases him "Don't get jealous.." and walks away..

Ruhana and Palak went to meet Riti..

"Acha di chalte hai kal conference to presentation dekhna hai mujhe" palak speaks

Riti says "itni jaldi jaa rahe ho?"

Palak replies "di, don't worry mera conference khatam ho jayega to main milne aa jaungi"

She hugs her and gives her the gift she had bought. It was a saree and she said "mujhe pata nahi tha aapki shaadi hai warna kuch acha sa leke aati"

Riti smiles "koi baat nahi yeh bhi bahut acha hai"

Ruhana speaks "tera gift maine aunty ko de diya hai kal dekh lena"

Riti nodes and both of them leave along with Vineet and Akshay.

Vineet says "Waise tum dono to hamare hi hotel mein ek hi floor par ruke ho kamaal hai"

Akshay replies "jee par aapke floor bas Miss Gupta hai main 3rd floor par hun"

Vineet looked at Palak, who looked away because she was lost..

They moved back to hotel, Ruhana and Palak sat behind, Akshay and Vineet were in front.

Palak asked "di, waise aapne kya socha?"

Ruhana bewildered looked at her "kis baare mein?"

Palak pats her head "offo.. Mr. Vineet.. sin…" was stuck..

Vineet helped her with "Singhania"

Palak smiles and speaks "haan.. batao"

Ruhana shuts her up "Are.. tub hi na.. acha chod yeh bata tera office kaisa jaa raha hai?"

Palak glares at Akshay and speaks "Acha hi jaa raha hai.."

Soon they reached hotel and went to their respective room.

 **Rajat's Mansion**

Rajra were standing at the door, Sumitra welcomed them with "Riti beta chawal ko girake andar garah paravesh karo"

Riti follows the orders and lightly hits the rice glass with her right foot and entered in along with Rajat.

Rajat's cousin "chaliye ab ek aur rasam karte hai.."

Rajat and Riti sit down facing each other, both looked at each other with hate.. a big bowl was kept in front of them and they had to find the ring from the milk inside..

Rajat signed "mom, I am not going to do all this"

Sumitra spoke "beta bas last ritual hai"

Riti smirks and speaks "maa lagta hai aapke bete darr gaye abhi se"

Rajat glares at her "main kisise nhi darta samjhi"

Sumitra mixes the ring in the bowl and asked them "dekhte hai kaun anguti dundta hai"

Rajat and Riti put their hand inside the bowl and start searching in process their hand meets, Rajat hit her on her palm. Riti too fought back both were staring at each other as if the war is going on. Riti takes out the ring and everyone clap.

Sumitra smiles "bahut badhiya.."

Rajat cleans his hand and gets up from there. He receives the call and goes to attend it.

Sumitra speaks "beta tum jaake room mein rest karo"

Riti nodes and she moves towards the room which was guest room, sumitra stopped her and spoke "beta upar Rajat ke kamre mein"

Riti agrees and goes to the room. She looks at the room and closely looks at the design. She spoke "akhdu hai lekin kanjoosi bilkul nhi karta"

She goes towards the door which was in the room itself and opens it, it was beautiful as the small pond was there she smiles.. "kitni romantic jaga hai lekin afsos mera pati romantic ki spelling tak nhi janta hoga"

She closes back the door and comes into the room. Rajat enters the room talking over the phone "yea main tumhe aaj hi send karta hun and tomorrow morning I want it on my table"

And disconnects the call, as he moves further he sees Riti in his room. He asked her "what are you doing in my room?"

Riti looks at him and speaks up "main to kaha jau? Aapki pati hun na to yahi rahungi patidev"

Rajat gets irritated with this world "patidev" and scolds her "stop calling me that"

Riti replies "dekho Mr. Rajat Sareen ab main yahi rahungi samjhe.."

Rajat glares at her and speaks "fine raho tum but mere bed pe sone ka sochna bhi mat.."

He goes to bathroom to change the clothes, after few minutes he comes and was shocked to see Riti lying on the bed with closed eyes. He boiled with anger with her this step but could not do anything. He took the pillow and lay on the couch which was huge enough for him to sleep.

Riti opens her eyes and smiles "dekho tumhe kaise raste pe laati hun main.."

.

.  
 **A/n: ending it here.. hope u enjoyed.. ab to shaadi ho gyi.. keep waiting**


	20. Chapter 20

**Pines Hotel**

The morning arises, Palak woke up and thought about what Vineet said and decided to give Akshay another chance. Ruhana had also taken a decision and she will say yes to Vineet after the conference.

They got ready to attend the conference. Ruhana, Vineet and Palak proceeded towards the conference room.

Akshay waited outside for Palak, when a girl approached towards him. She said "Excuse me kya aap bata sakte hai yaha café kaha hai?"

Akshay replies "jee sure, aayie main aapko le chalta hun" as he was getting bored sitting, they walk towards the café.

The girl says "mera na Sneha hai aur aapka?"

Akshay replies "Akshay"

Sneha looks at him and speaks "nice name!"

He shows her the café and leaves from there.

The conference was over and everyone started to leave the room, they were shocked to see Rajat there.

Vineet spoke "Mr. Rajat Sareen Bangalore ke top businessman"

Rajat nodes "Aap bhi kam nhi hai bahut suna hai aapke baare mein.. Mr. Vineet Singhania"

Vineet smiles "yea, waise kal hi aapki shaadi hui and aaj aap yaha expect nhi kiya tha maine"

Rajat exclaims "professional life pe personal life ka koi asar nhi padna chahiye.."

Palak glares at him and whispers to Ruhana "bechari meri di… kaisi jhel rahi hongi inhe"

Ruhana smiles a bit.. "shh.."

Rajat looks at the time and says "well, I should leave getting late for the office"

He leaves from there..

Palak says "are.. itna bhi kya kaam karna ki kal hi shaadi hui and aaj office.. huh"

Vineet replies "chill, tum kyun tension leti ho.. sudhar jayega.."

Palak looks at him and says "Acha.. waise maine bahut socha kal raat soch rhi hun use ek aur chance doon"

Ruhana smiles with this and speaks "great… all the best"

Palak smiles.. and leaves from there to her room as she was tired.

Vineet was about to go Ruhana stopped him "vineet"

Vineet stopped and turned towards her "yea roo?"

Ruhana spoke "kuch nhi aaj shyam hum dinner kare?"

Vineet was surprised and spoke smiling "haan sure"

They went to their respective room and Ruhana waited for the evening.

 **Rajat's Mansion**

Riti got ready with Saree, sumitra gave her to wear and thought "ye laad governer subah subah nikal gaya.. huh.. akhdu, sadu.. aur kya bolo main.."

She comes downstairs and sees many ladies were there.

Sumitra comes to her and says "muh dhikayi ki rasam hai"

Riti nodes and sits on the sofa.. she gets busy and there Rajat is busy in the office..

Sumitra tells her "beta tum office chali jao Rajat ka lunch leke"

Riti agrees excitedly and smile comes on her face "ab aaya na maza"

She leaves taking the lunch for him after 20 minutes she arrives in the office.

The staff congratulates her specially Mr. Mathur "Mrs. Riti Sareen bahut bahut mubarak ho"

Riti thanks him.. she moves to Rajat's cabin who was talking to his clients..

Rajat said "what are you doing here?"

Riti replies "main aapke liye khana laayi hun patidev"

Rajat just want to scream at her but the clients were sitting..

Clients congratulated them for the wedding and left the place..

Rajat screams at her "tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? Haan?"

Riti smiles and speaks "khana bejha hai maa ne wahi khilane aayi hun"

Rajat grabs her by her arm and speaks "don't act over smart with me"

Riti frees herself and say "chup chap khana khalo warna maine shor machaya to staff aa jayega and kya kahega itna bada businessman apni biwi se aise behave karta hai"

Rajat bangs his hand on the desk in anger, riti smiles and Rajat finally takes the lunch.

Riti thinks "roj aise hi tumse badla lene mein maza aayega"

.

.

 **Pines Hotel**

It was evening and Akshay was sitting in the restaurant, Sneha saw him, walked towards him and sat in front of him.

"hey"

Akshay smiles "Are aap"

Sneha replies "haan main actually mera dost nhi aaya and I am just so alone.. dhoka de gaya mujhe"

Akshay speaks "that is so sad.. koi baat nahi aap yaha baith jayie.. aap kuch peeyengi"

Sneha nodes "I will have some juice"

Akshay replies "great main leke aata hun"

Sneha stops him "Aap rehende main hum dono ke liye le aati hun"

He agrees and sneha goes to get the juice..

Akshay thinks about Palak "hadh hai subah se shyam ho gayi ek baar bhi mili nahi.. main ab nhi jaane wala uske peeche.."

Sneha comes back with the glasses of juice. She places one in front of him and other one she takes for herself. Akshay smiles and drinks it..

"todha different hai"

Sneha replies "haan fresh hai yaha ka special juice"

Inside the room Palak was recalling the time they spend together with a smile on her face. She got up and opened her suitcase "kaunsa pehenu" she tries many dresses…

Akshay feels a bit dizzy.. Sneha looks at him and asked in concern "Are you okay?"

Akshay got up from the chair and said "haan.. bas todha sa chakkar"

He was about to fall, sneha helps him "Aapka room number kya hai? Main aapko le chalti hun"

He tells her "206"

She holds him from one side to give him support and slowly takes him to his room.

Late at the night, Palak gets ready and smiles "ASR I am coming to surprise you" and leaves her room to meet Akshay at his room.

She reached in front of his room and to her luck the door was open. She smiles and moves into the room but soon her smile and her happiness vanishes seeing the scene in front of her. She had tears in eyes and shouts "Akshay!"

Akshay looks at Palak and was surprised to see her.. he got up from bed pressing his head as it was paining badly.. he approached her and said "tum yaha" noticed her crying..

"Aur tum ro kyun rahi ho?" he asked her in concern.

Palak looks at him and comforts him "khudka haal dekho.. Shirtless tum ho! Tumhare barabar mei wo ladki leti hui hai aur mujhse puch rahe ho why I am crying"

Akshay could not get what she was saying, he looked down and he was really shirtless, he turned and was shocked to see Sneha sleeping on the bed.

Akshay looked at Palak and spoke "listen to palak mujhe nhi pata yeh sab.."

Palak shuts him up with "bas! Sabne kaha mujhe tumhe dusra chance doon and maine soch liya tha shayad tum sach mein mujhse pyar karte ho lekin nahi you won't change.. you will be always a play boy"

Akshay tries to explain her "tum galat samaj rahi ho"

Palak replies back "main galat ab tak thi.. I just hate you dubara mujhse baat karne ki ya mere pass aane ki koshish bhi mat karna Akshay Singh Raizada.. go ahead and have fun!" tears flows her eyes and she walks away from there.

He could not recall how all this happened; he wore his shirt and left from there. He comes to Palak's room he rings the bell and tries to say "palak please open the door" he knocks many times.

The cleaner passes by and says "sir, the room is empty mam had just checked out"

He was shocked, he ran down and saw Palak sitting in the cab, he ran towards her the cab had started moving he shouts "Palak listen to me please!" he kneels down on the road and it starts to rain heavily.

But the cab had left with Palak who was crying recalling what she saw again her trust was broken. Akshay watched her go..

 **Ruhana's room**

Ruhana was waiting for Vineet, then she hears doorbell ring sound, she quickly went and opened the door. Vineet was about to speak something "roo wo.." but was stopped as he looked at Ruhana.

She was wearing the saree and looking stunning. Ruhana smiled she waved her hand in front of him. He came out of his trance and spoke "looking stunning"

Ruhana smiled "andar aao"

She turns and moves inside followed by Vineet. "waise kya baat hai itna ready hoke kaha jaana hai?"

Ruhana turned to him and spoke "kahi nhi.."

Vineet confused and asked "Acha? To phir?"

Ruhana looked down a bit and in her mind "main kuch keh kyun nhi paa rahi"

Vineet looked at her nervousness and asked "kuch kehna hai?"

Ruhana looked at him and said "haan nahi.. wo actually"

Vineet grabs the chair and sit on it "bolo aaram se mere pass time hi time hai"

Ruhana says "dinner kare?"

Vineet looks at her and said "haan chalo"

They move out of the room and come to the hotel restaurant.

"to batao kya khaogi?"

Ruhana looked at the menu and said "kuch bhi chalega"

Vineet replied "yaha kuch bhi nhi milta"

Ruhana looks at him and smiles "chole bhature"

The waiter comes and they order.

Vineet smiles "Are wah yaad hai tumhe school ki canteen mein hum chole bhature khate they"

Ruhana nodes "haan yaad hai.."

The waiter comes with their order, and they have food.

After the food, Vineet asked "Roo, waise bas dinner hi karna tha kya?"

Ruhana looks at him while drinking the water "nahi.. kuch aur bhi kehna tha mujhe"

Just then the host speaks "doston aaj humare hotel ki 10th anniversary hai please join us for the celebration"

Everyone clap including Ruvi, Vineet phone rings and he excuses himself.

Ruhana thinks "main kuch keh kyun nhi paa rahi.."

She calls Riti and speaks to her..

"haan Roo bolo?"

Ruhana told her "Riti main kaise kahu use pata nhi keh hi nhi paa rahi"

Riti smiles and speaks up "offo.. Roo itna time logi na to koi aur usko bol degi"

Ruhana looks on "main kya karun koshish to kar rahi hun na"

Riti thinks and replies "haan jaise Vineet jiju ne tumse gaana gaake sawal kiya tha.. tum waise hi jawab dedo"

Ruhana recalls and smiles "okay thanks!" and hangs the call.

Later Vineet comes back but does not find Ruhana, he looks around but could not find her "Are yeh kaha chali gayi?"

Just then he hears some voice...

 _ **Pahle Kabhi… Haan… Hain Pahel Kabhi**_  
 _ **Na Mera Haal Aaesa Hua..**_  
 _ **Meri Neend Gayi… Chain Khone Laga**_  
 _ **Kuch To Hone Laga… Haan… Kuch To Hone Laga )…(2)**_

 _ **Paheli Mohabbat Ka Ehsaas Hai Ye…(2)**_  
 _ **Kaise Bataon Ki Kya Pyaas Hai Ye…**_  
 _ **Kun Tadapne Laga, Kun Dhadakne Laga**_  
 _ **Koi Sapna Mera Dil Sanjone Laga**_  
 _ **Kuch To Hone Laga… Haan.. Haan**_  
 _ **Kuch To Hone Laga…** _

Vineet smiles seeing her and her confession, Ruhana moves to him while Vineet smiles seeing her and Ruhana run from there.

Vineet follows her, Ruhana comes out of the hotel and it was raining. She gets wet and a smile was on her face as Rain was her favorite. Vineet comes adores her… Ruhana sprinkles water on his face, Vineet shakes his head he too sprinkles water on her face.

 **Rajat's Mansion**

Rajat was inside his room working on his laptop, Riti comes into the room and sees him. She takes the glass of water pours some water in it. She moved towards Rajat and drops water on the papers he was working on.

Rajat get shocked with this, he gets up and says "What… the.."

Riti glares at him and says "sorry patidev" and walks from there.

Rajat closes his laptop and opens the cupboard; he was shocked to see Riti's clothes hanging beside his.

"Miss Raichand what is this?" he speaks out loud

He turns and finds Riti standing there smiling and corrects him"Mrs. Riti Rajat Sareen kahiye"

Rajat says pointing at her "listen; stop all this yeh bas ek contract marriage hai aur yeh tum janti ho!"

Riti smiled "really? Aisa kaun kehta hai?"

Rajat turns back and opens the drawer and takes out the file "read this!"

Riti takes the file and opens she was shocked with this "yeh kab hua?"

Rajat looks at her with his business man tough look "deemag ka khel, 6 months and then you will be out of the house"

He takes away the file from her hand, locks it into the drawer and goes to sleep on his bed.

Riti glares at him and looks on with shocked expression on her face.. in her mind "koi baat nhi Rajat Sareen 6 mahine kafi hai tumhe sudharne ke liye baki dekh lenge baad mein"

 **A/n: ending this here.. hope you all liked it.. keep waiting...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: sorry for being super late... here is the update... enjoy...**

 **Pines Hotel**

The next morning, Ruhana and Vineet checked out to leave for Pune.

Ruhana asked the receptionist "Excuse me Miss Palak Gupta ne kya check out kar liya?"

The receptionist checks and replies "yes mam kal raat hi unhone urgent mein check out kiya aur yaha se chali gayi"

Ruhana was surprised.. Vineet tapped her shoulder, she turned and Vineet asked "kya hua?

Ruhana told him with confusion "are kal humne plan kiya tha ki Riti se milke jayenge lekin kal usne check out kar diya"

Vineet replies "are kuch kaam aa gaya hoga tum usse phone par baat karlo"

They moved out of the hotel and saw Akshay talking to someone.

Ruhana looked at Vineet and spoke "Akshay to yaha hai!"

Vineet replied "kuch to problem hai chalo puchte hai"

They moved towards Akshay..

Vineet called him "Akshay"

Akshay saw them, the person left from there.. Akshay looked at vineet and said "jee"

Ruhana spoke "tum yaha.. palle kaha hai?"

Akshay replied "wo raat ko delhi wapas chali gayi..urgent kaam tha"

Vineet was not satisfied with this and said "aur tumne usko akele jaane diya?"

Akshay looked here and there..

Ruhana replied "ek minute Vineet kal palle bol rahi thi wo isey ek aur chance dene wali thi.. kya hua kal raat tum dono ke beech?"

Akshay speaks up "jo hua wo bas ek galatfehmi thi.."

Ruhana looked at him and asked "hua kya?"

He was about to tell her but his phone rang.. he picked up "hello.. haan jee main aata hun"

He looked at them and said "sorry mujhe abhi jaana hoga.." he left from there without informing anything to them.

Vineet spoke "chalo.. chalte hai tum palak se hi puch lena baad mein"

Ruhana nodes and they left..

 **Rajat's home**

Rajat was talking on the phone "yes, I will be in there in half an hour" he opened his closet and was shocked seeing it. he disconnects the call and saw Riti's saree hanging there.

"what the…" he uttered..

He turned and Riti was standing on top of his head.. he looked at her and asked "What the hell is this? Tumhare kapde mere closet mein kya kar rahe hai?"

Riti smiled and said teasingly "patidev aap shayad bhool rahe hai meri aapse shaadi hui hai to iss kamre ki har ek cheez par mera barabar ka haq hai main apne kapde yahan hang nhi karungi to kaha karungi?"

Rajat signed, he took out his coat wore it and left for work..

Riti smiled lightly "dekhte jao Rajat Sareen aage kya kya karti hoon main.. tumhe to sudhar ke hi rahungi"

She went down at the hall, she took blessing from her.

Sumitra said "acha beta tumhari behenein aane wali thi na?"

Riti nodes "haan maaji pta nhi kaha reh gayi dono"

Just then Ruhana entered inside with Vineet.. Riti smiled seeing them.. Sumitra said "tum logo ka hi intezar kar rahi thi baitho main aati hun" and Sumitra left from there..

Riti looked behind but Palak was not here.. so she asked Ruhana "roo, palak nhi aayi tumhare saath?"

Ruhana nodes and replies "nhi wo kal raat hi delhi wapas chali gayi bina kuch kahe"

Riti was bewildered "aise kaise chali gyi? Usne to kaha tha wo aaj ayegi main usko call karti hoon"

She takes out her phone and dials her number, Palak looked at the caller ID it was Riti, she then remembered she had to meet her. She picks up the call "hello di.." tried to talk to her normally.

Riti put the phone on speaker "kya hello? Tum mujhse mile bina delhi kaise chali gayi!"

Palak was surprised how she got know about it. Palak tried hard not to cry.. "wo di urgent kaam tha isliye main aa gayi"

Riti was not satisfied "come on palak, don't lie to me.. bataogi kya hua?"

Palak placed her hand on her mouth and cried silently recalling what she saw last night..

"di, meri battery khatam ho rahi hai I will call you later bye" she disconnects the call.

Ruhana, Riti and Vineet were left doubtfully..

Vineet spoke "kuch to gadbaar hai Akshay bhi koi galatfehmi ki baat kar raha tha"

Riti nodes.. "hmm…"

Sumitra comes back with tea and snacks..

Ruhana spoke "Are aunty aapne takleef kyun ki"

Sumitra smiles a bit and speaks up "are takleef kaisi ghar ke log ho tum.."

They have the tea.. Riti looked at them and said "so, Roo tum maan gayi ya Vineet ji ko aur papad belna padega tumhe manane ke liye?" raising her eyebrows..

Ruvi looked at each other.. Riti noticed their expressions and spoke "lagta hai baat ban gayi congratulations.."

Vineet keeping the cup on the table "hamara chodo tum batao kaisa hai tumhara akhdu pati"

Riti signs and speaks up "abhi to rasta bhatka hua hai sahi raste pe le hi aaungi"

And they shared a laugh..

Vineet speaks up "all the best for this!"

Ruhana looks at Riti and says "I am thankful to Vineet jo mujhe yahan leke aaya.. tumse bhi mulakat hui aur Palle se bhi"

Riti nodes "haan! Mere liye best wedding gift tha.." they hug and Ruvi leave for Mumbai.

…..

…..

Rajat was at his office talking to someone..

"Akshay jabse aaye ho aise hi baithe ho bataoge kya hua hai?" he asked him.

Akshay looked at him and tells him everything happened last night.

Riti who came to meet Rajat heard their conversation interrupted.. "oh.. isliye wo raat ko hi chali gayi Delhi.."

Akshay looked at her..

Rajat said "seriously Akshay let it be it is her lose.."

Riti was shocked hearing this, she said "hello.. galti tumhare dost ki hai naki meri behen ki"

Rajat answered her back "it is her mistake she should have listened to him.."

Riti smiles and says "haan pehle aap log galti karo aur phir hum ladkiya aapke excuses sune… tum log kabhi apni galti mante hi nahi"

They started to argue, Akshay looks on at them covering his face as he cannot do anything..

He silently left the cabin, "inn dono ka kuch nhi ho sakta"

Riti looked at the direction where Akshay was standing and said "aur tum" but he was not there..

Rajat spoke "see, tumhari wajah se wo chala gaya" and moves from there…

Riti signs in anger.. "dono dost ek jaise hai.. huh" and sits back on the chair irritated.

…

…

Vineet and Ruhana were on the way to Mumbai, Ruhana asked him "Vineet, tumhare mom dad tumhare saath nhi rehte?"

Vineet looked at her and replied "nahi.. unko mere gusse se bahut problems thi, to maine ghar chod diya 5 saal pehle"

Ruhana looks on "oh! Kabhi baat nhi ki unse?"

Vineet replies "kabhi kabhi mom se baat kar leta hoon par dad ka ego aur mera bhi hum baat nhi karte"

Ruhana asked "acha to mere Dad se tum akele baat karne aaoge shaadi ke liye?"

Vineet looks at her and smiles "of course, khud ka business hai.. ab main bachcha nhi hun jo wo mujhe daant ke bhaga denge"

Ruhana laughs at his this comment..

….

…..

 **In Delhi**

Palak came back to her house and started packing her things as she could no longer stay here.. Mr. Raizada came there..

"kahi jaa rahi ho?" he asked her

Palak looks at him "haan sir, main apne ghar wapas jaa rhi hoon wapas yahan nahi aungi!"

Raizada was shocked and surprised "par kyun beta? Bangalore mein kisine kuch kaha tumhe?"

Palak nodes "nhi par aapka beta usne mujhe puri tarah tod diya hai!" with tears rolling down her eyes..

Raizada was shocked hearing this "Akshay! Wo Banglore mein tha"

Palak nodes… he further asked her "kya kiya usne?"

Palak looks on and just packs her things…

"maine pucha kya kiya usne?" he asked her strictly.. Palak tells him everything..

"I wanted to give him a chance par again he betrayed me.."

….

…

Rajat goes to attend his meeting at the conference room, Riti enters inside without knocking..

Rajat and everyone looked at her.. Rajat signed and in his mind "what the hell she is doing here" he looked at her with most firing gaze, which Riti ignored completely.

She started saying "Rajat kal hi aapki shaadi hui hai aur aap yaha kaam kar rahe hai! Mujhe mandir jaana tha!"

She looks and pretends she is here at wrong timing.. "oops I am sorry everyone but aap hi batayie shaadi ke dusre din koi office aata hai ?"

One of them speaks "no mam!"

Riti smiles and thanks him…. "dekha Rajat aapke employees bhi mana kar rahe hai.. chalyie jaldi late ho raha hai"

Rajat looks at her with much anger.. "i.. am…"

Riti came close to him and whispered "zyada bolenge to bahut embarrassed feel karwaungi.. chup chap chalyie"

Rajat signed as he was helpless, got up and left with her.. while walking Riti gave him a victory look..

 **A/n: hope you all liked it.. will update next soon**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bangalore**

Riti takes him to the Temple which obviously irritated Rajat and hurt his ego as why he is always listening to her.

The car stopped in front of the temple, Riti got down and said "aap bhi chalyie"

Rajat answered back "main nhi aa raha hoon"

Riti smiles a bit and speaks up "Dekhiye zaruri hai aapka aana aa rahe hai ya main.."

Rajat eyes at her angrily and comes out of the car, Riti holds the Pooja thali and starts climbing the stairs. Rajat is forced to go to the temple, thanks to Riti. He refused to take the Prasad, Pandit jee spoke "lelo beta.. mana nhi karte"

He took him and gave to the person who was standing beside him "le liya aur de bhi diya" and walked away. Riti looked on and said to Pandit ji "sorry pandit ji ye aisa hi hai"

She completes her prayer and climbs down wanted to stop Rajat.. "hello… Mr. sareen" in process her Saree got stuck between her legs and she fall "ahhh.." she screamed. Rajat turned and grabbed her before she could fall and hurt herself.

Both looked into each other eyes for some time, Riti then spoke up "Aapko sunayi nhi deta kya? main gir jaati to?" she complained..

Rajat made her stand properly "galti tumhari hai kisne kaha tha mera peecha karo" and started climbing down the stairs.. he sits inside the car.

Riti sits back in and says "aapne mandir mein acha nhi kiya"

Rajat looked at her coldly "Rajat Sareen ko tumse sikhne ki zaroorat nhi hai samjhi.. mind your own business"

Riti murmurs "Sadu ka sadu hi rahega"

The driver stopped the car in front of the house, Rajat asked Riti to get down.. Riti got down and Rajat left to office.

Riti entered inside the mansion and saw decorations going on in full swing. She was confused then Sumitra came to her and said "are tum aa gayi bahu"

Riti questioned her "maa yeh sab tayari?"

Sumitra smiles and speaks up "tumhare aur Rajat ke reception ki hai"

Riti answers her "par aapka beta aayega?"

Sumitra replies back "haan shyam ko ghar to aayega hi.. don't worry"

Riti goes to her room and selects her dress for evening..

Around 7pm Rajat enters the hall of the mansion and was shocked to see sudden people gathered and house decoration. He looked around confused and called Mr. Mathur who was also present there.

"What the hell is this?" he asked looking at him

Mr. Mathur replies "sir, aapke aur madam ka reception"

Rajat signs and says "mom! Why you do this to me"

Riti came down wearing the red gown which Sumitra gave her to wear. Rajat looked at her for a while as she was looking really beautiful in this dress. She climbed down the stairs, Sumitra tapped on Rajat's shoulder and he came out of his trance.

"chalo khade ho jao uske pass" Sumitra said

Rajat looked at her and nodded "no.."

Riti herself walked to him and grabbed his hand which Rajat did not liked, he tried to let it go but Riti whispered.. "media hai"

Rajat looked in front and media was taking pictures..

Everyone wished them for their wedding.

 **Delhi**

Akshay arrived in front of his house, he parked the car in the garage and began to leave, but someone pulled him from behind and slapped hard on his face.

Akshay looked on at the person it was his Dad. He uttered "dad"

Mr. Raizada spoke up angrily by raising his fingers "don't call me your Dad!"

"kyun gaye tum uske peeche? Maine mana kiya tha na!"

Akshay answers back "because I love her!"

"no! you don't tumhe bas khelna aata hai.. seriously Akshay I did not expected this from you tum itna kaise neeche gir sakte ho!"

Akshay answers back by justifying himself "dad! no please listen to me there is some misunderstanding aisa kuch nhi hai"

Raizada speaks further "no, I don't want to hear anything from you, mujhe laga tum apni galti se kuch seekhoge par tumne to ek aur galti kar di.."

Akshay wanted to say something but no point as no one will listen to him. "tumhari saza yahi hai ki tum ghar mein raho par mujhse koi umeed mat karna.."

He looked at the guest house, Raizada answered back "wo chali gayi hai yahan se aapne ghar wapas all because of you"

He moved back into the house, Saurab comes out from the back and looks at Akshay "wow wow winner has become loser"

Akshay looks at him and grabs his collar "sab tumhari wajah se hua hai"

Saurab speaks up "abbey jaa.. shart tune lagayi thi khudko bahut smart samjhta hai na ladki bhi gayi tere haath se aur tera over confidence bhi"

Akshay leaves him and says "to wo sab tera kiya hua tha!"

Saurab nodes and gives victory smile "haan! Mere thappad ka jawab! Dubara mujhse panga mat lena" and he left from there. Akshay hits hand on the wall in anger. He comes to the place it was the bar, he starts drinking. He tries to call Palak…

Palak who was at her home Meerut, she looked at the caller ID and disconnected the call. She switched off her phone as she never wants to talk to him or keep any connection with him.

 **Next day, Mumbai**

Ruhana arrived at the office along with Vineet. They moved into their respective cabin, Vineet settled down on his chair and starting doing his work.

Vikram entered inside and said "Vineet.."

Vineet looked at him and smiled "Are Viks.. acha hua tum aa gaye mujhe tumhe kuch batana bhi tha"

Vikram gave him a forced smile and spoke up "kuch zaroori baat karni thi tumse.."

"haan bolo na" he asked him.

Vikram tells him something, Vineet is taken back.. Ruhana who saw this and found something wrong, she came out and entered the scene..

Vikram left from there, Ruhana looked at Vineet and asked "kya hua?"

Vineet sits back on the chair with a thud.. Ruhana moved to him and placed her hand on his shoulder she asked him again "baat kya hai Vineet!"

Vineet looked up at her and said "Mom is in hospital"

Ruhana was shocked with this.. "to tum yaha kya kar rahe ho chalo chalte hai dekhne!" she complained..

Vineet in anger said "unhone mujhe ek phone tak nhi kiya hadh hoti hai.."

Ruhana answers him back "yeh sab baatein baad mein karna abhi tumhe chalna chahiye come"

She pulls him out and they move to hospital where his mother was admitted.

They arrived at the hospital in next 20 minutes and enquired about his mother. After getting the query they moved towards the I.C.U.

Vineet and his Dad came face to face… Vineet ignored him and moved inside..

Anjali (Vineet mother) looked at him and smiled "Aa gaye tum!"

Vineet spoke up "aap mujhse aise milengi socha nhi tha maine.."

He asked doctor "inhe hua kya hai?"

Doctor spoke "minor heart attack hai she will be fine"

Vineet moved out and looked at his father.. "ek call kar sakte they aap hadh hoti hai"

He replied "tum seedhe muh baat kaha karte ho jo tumhe call karta"

Vineet further argued "haan to message kar sakte hai lekin aapse itna bhi nhi hota"

"office phone kar diya tha itna kaafi nhi tha kya"

Ruhana signed and interrupted "aap dono please jhagna band kijiye auntyji ki fikar kijiye kya aap dono apna ego side rakhke ek nhi ho sakte!"

His father looked at her and asked "tum kaun ho?"

Vineet answered "aap tameez se baat kijiye.. Ruhana hai yeh.."

"15 saal pehle jiske baap ne humhe society se bahar nikalwa diya tha wahi Ruhana Malhotra"

Vineet speaks up "enough Mr. Singhania, aapko mujhse zyada uss bloody pinto par bharosa tha.. aur ruhana ke dad ne aapko bas samjaya tha aap khud society chodke gaye they.."

Ruhana calms him down "please Vineet.. relax.. filhal aunty ka socho yeh sab baad mein discuss kar lenge"

After sometime Ruhana was sitting at the corridor, Vineet came to her and sat beside her.. he asked her "kya soch rahi ho?"

Ruhana answered "yahi ki, tum aapne Dad se itni berukhi se baat kyun karte ho?"

Vineet smiled a bit and said "tum samjogi nahi.."

Ruhana said "Vineet please na jaane do.. side rakho apna ego and patch up with him"

Jaideep was sitting beside Anjali.. she said "bas karo ab, aapka beta kitna bada aadmi ban gaya hai ab to please"

Jaideep looks on "tumhe lagta hai mujhe hurt nhi hota.. tumse baat karta mujhse ek baar bhi nhi karta"

Anjali signs a bit "dono bekar ka ego leke baithe ho yahi baat wo karta hai.."

 **Meerut**

Palak was working on her laptop, finding some job.. she heard some noise. She looked around but no one was around..

She kept the laptop and went to close the window as it was really windy, she went to the window and suddenly someone jumped in, Palak gets shocked and was about to scream but the person placed his hand on mouth.

"shhh, main hun please ek baar baat sunlo.."

Palak looked at him and pushed him away.. "dekho chup chap chale jao warna acha nhi hoga"

Akshay said "uss din jo hua wo"

Palak replied "mujhe koi explanation nhi chahiye tumse.. I just don't care tum kisike saath kya karte ho please get out"

Akshay signed and left from the window..

It was raining heavily, Palak saw Akshay standing down looking at her, she shut the window.

She went down and came to him and said "enough! Bas bahut hua please leave!"

Akshay answers "nhi.. I love you please.."

Palak shouts at him "I hate you! Samjhe.. tum jaise ladke se mujhe koi rishta nhi rakhna dushmani ka bhi nhi.. dubara yahan aaye to mujhse bura koi nhi hoga!" and walked back into the house.

Akshay remained standing there…

 **Mumbai**

Vineet entered inside the room.. Jaideep looked at him.. Anjali grabs his hands and eyes him..

"kabtak naraz rahoge.. chalo ab dono aapna ego bhool jao aur gale milo" she requested..

Jaideep moves to him "itne bade ho gaye ho ki ab baap se nazarein chura rahe ho"

Vineet smiles a bit and said "ofcourse, Vineet Singhania hoon.."

Jaideep shakes his head a bit and hugs him.. Vineet hugs him back…

Ruhana smiles seeing them as she was standing on the door.. Anjali saw her and asked "Vineet yeh kaun hai?"

Vineet said "maa yeh Ruhana hai.. Malhotra uncle ki beti.. aur wo jisse aapka beta pyaar karta hai"

Jaideep spoke up "acha.. dekho mere dost se tum hi jaake baat karo main nhi karne wala kuch baat" and went to sit on the stool..

Ruhana smiles at this.. "don't worry uncle jaise mujhe mana liya waise hi papa ko bhi mana lega"

After sometime they left from hospital..

Vineet was thinking something and said to Ruhana "agar tumhare papa nhi maane to?"

Ruhana answered back "maan jaenge itne bhi sakt nhi hai mere papa"

Vineet nodes "to thik hai kal hi jaake milte hai tumhare papa se"

Ruhana was surprised "kal!"

Vineet gives her a smiles "yes kal.. I don't want any more delays or other issues.."

Ruhana agrees "thik hai to kal chalte hai jodhpur.."

He dropped Ruhana to her home and went away.. Ruhana was excited plus nervous for tomorrow as she was not sure how her father will react seeing Vineet..

 **Bangalore**

Riti was inside her room, changed her dressed and sat down on bed relaxing.. "uff kitna tiring tha aaj ka din maza aa gaya.. bechara Akdu ki shakal dekhne laayak thi.."

Just then Rajat enters into the room, he removes his coat and throws it on the bed as he was dam irritated with the reception party.

Riti smiled at this and teased him further "kya hua? The great Rajat Sareen ko gussa aa raha hai"

Rajat eyed at her angrily, "yeh sab tumhari wajah se ho raha hai.. just stay out of my life" spoke arrogantly

Riti answered back "are abhi to ek hi din hua hai aur aap abhi se mujhse irritate ho gaye.. abhi to pure 6 mahine baki hai.." she turns of the lights and lays down pretending to sleep..

Rajat signed disappointedly, he changed his clothes and came to her side to pick up the pillow.. while he was picking up the pillow Riti turned her position, Rajat looked at her and kept staring at her.. she had placed her hand on top of his. He slowly removes her hand, takes the pillow and goes to sleep on the couch.

He closed his eyes not to think about her… but her face came in front of him and he opened his eyes with jerk. He looked at the bed where Riti was sleeping, he uttered "khud to aaram se so rahi hai.. meri neend gayab karke" he turns to other side and tries to sleep…

The next morning, Rajat gets up with the noise in the room.. he sees and gets shocked..

He heard the voice "nahi.. wo waha lagana.. ache se.. toot na jaaye"

"What the hell are you doing Miss Raichand?" he asked

Riti did not answered him and preferred to ignore.. He got up and went to her "kisse puchke tum yeh sab kar rahi ho?"

Riti smiled and said "aap mujhse baat kar rahe they aap shayad bhool gaye ab main Mrs. Riti Sareen hoon aapki patni.."

Rajat spoke up "shut up! how dare you make changes to my room"

"aapko baar baar yaad kyun dilana padta hai.. main to hamari shaadi ki photos lagwa rahi hoon aur kuch arrangements pasand nhi wahi change karwa rhi hoon zyada badakiye mat"

He sings as there is no use any further argument.. he leaves from there.. Riti had a good laugh after he left.

…

By evening, Ruhana and Vineet reached Ruhana's home… Ruhana rang the bell, the servant opened the door.

"Are Ruhana betiya aap aao"

Ruhana and Vineet gets inside…

"saab.. Ruhana betiya aayi hai.." he calls out..

Sanjay comes out from his room and smiles seeing Ruhana home..

"achanak aa gayi khabar bhi nhi ki" he complained

Ruhana spoke "haan papa, bas aapse milne ka mann kiya to aa gayi"

Sanjay looked at vineet and asked "aap kaun?"

Ruhana looked at Vineet then at Sanjay said "Papa, yeh…"

Vineet stopped her and said "Main Vineet Singhania"

He found the name familiar.. "tum kahi Jaideep Singhania ke bete to nhi?" asked to clear his doubt.

Vineet shakes his head in yes… Sanjay looked at Ruhana was stared at him…

"shyam kaka, mehmaan ke liye chai nasta to laana.." he said out loud..

He moved to couch and sat down.. Ruhana eyed Vineet.. they also settle themselves on couch..

"Uncle, main Ruhana se pyar karta hoon.. aur usse shaadi bhi karna chahta hoon.."

Sanjay eyed at him and spoke "main apni beti ka uss aadmi ke haath nhi dunga jo gusse mein kuch bhi kar sakta hai.."

Ruhana wanted to say something but Vineet said her not to speak anything…

Vineet tries to explain "manta hoon mujhe gussa aata hai.. lekin aapki beti pe pyaar.. aaj mere pass khudka ghar hai, company hai.. bas ek Ruhana nhi hai.. ek mauka deke to dekhiye"

Sanjay looked at Ruhana who hoped for yes…

Ruhana said "papa please.. 2 mahine se maine dekha hai isko.. aur aap jante ho na aapki beti kabhi galat faisle nhi leti.. I love him.."

Sanjay signs and gets up "thik hai ab main kya keh sakta hoon.. Jaideep ka phone aaya tha.. keh raha tha main rishte ke liye haan kehdoon ab to kehna hi padega"

Ruhana and Vineet smiled at this.. Ruhana hugged her father and said "Thank you papa.." He pats her back…

 **Delhi**

Mr. Raizada was having breakfast, he looked the Akshay's room.. Shanta bai comes out of the room after cleaning it.

"saab, chote baba subah subah tayar hoke kahi chale gaye hai" she said

Mr. Raizada spoke "itna sab hone ke bawajud yeh nhi sudharne wala"

He wiped his hands and moves out to go for his office…

After 20 minutes he reached his office and went straight to his cabin.. he called his manager..

"Deepak, mujhe iss mahine ki report chahiye puri.."

Deepak answered back "sir, wo report to Akshay sir ne abhi todhi der pehle mangwai thi"

Raizada was shocked… "What?"

Deepak nodes in much surprise "haan sir, in fact unhone use check bhi kar liya hai aur site pe gaye hai"

He looked on and said "acha thik hai tum jaao" Deepak leaves the cabin..

After sometime, Akshay comes back to the with some clients.. and discussed about the further project issues..

Mr. Raizada was watching every step he was taking too much his surprise his son was dedicating his time only for business which he wanted him to do since beginning..

Akshay came and stood in front of him..

"yeh sab karke tum mujhse koi umeed mat rakhna ki main tumhe maaf kar dunga.." Mr. Raizada spoke.. and left from there..

Akshay signed and left the office…

…..

Here Palak was packing her stuffs…

Her mother asked "ek to tune bina bataye delhi se resign kar diya ab pata nhi kaha jaa rhi hai.. kuch batayegi bhi"

Palak answered "offo, mom kitna sawal karti hai aap.. mujhe ek new job mili hai.. to bas wahi jaa rahi hoon" she kissed her cheeks and left the home…

 _ **Few Days Later**_

Rajat and Riti were invited into a party and both went to attend the party.

One of the colleague of Rajat said "excuse me, can I dance with you"

Riti agreed "Sure, waise bhi mera boring pati to dance karega nhi.."

Rajat looked at her.. Riti grabbed the person's hand and they started dancing… Rajat could not see her dancing with someone else.. he was irritated with her behavior. After the dance was over, Rajat came to them..

"Anil, I need to discuss something with you come with me for a second"

Anil nodes, he takes him along.. Riti left with confusion.. Rajat takes him to a side and punches on his stomach.. he yelled in pain..

Rajat looked at him and said "dusro ki biwi ke saath dance karne se pehle ab 10 baar sochna.." he left the place unaware Riti saw all this..

Riti was left shocked and bewildered too.. "akhdu jealous hua.."

…..

Ruhana was working on some important file.. she received a message..

" _ **aaj Akhdu jealous hua! Lagta hai banda line pe aa raha hai.."**_

 _ **Ruhana smiled and replied back "good going! Ab to jaldi sudhar jayenge hamare jiju!"**_

" _ **wo sab to thik hai yeh batao tumhari aur Vineet ki shaadi kab hai?"**_

 _ **Ruhana replied back "jab hogi bata dungi.. "**_

 _ **Palak answered "Arey waah! To sadu jiju ko finally aap line pe laa rahe ho.. good job"**_

" _ **waise haan aap jaldi shaadi karo aakhir aap dono se milna jo hai"**_

" **kyun nhi.. acha main chalti hoon laad governor ko pareshan karne ka ek aur mauka mil gaya"**

Vineet entered in "roo.. file complete ho gayi"

Ruhana looks at him and said "haan ho gayi lo.." she hands him the file…

"Acha suno aaj raat dinner saath mein"

Ruhana agrees "pakka.."

 **3 months Later**

 **A/n: hash… ending it here… long chapter… after long a short leap in the story.. still many things to happen.. keep waiting and reading..**


	23. Chapter 23

**3 months later**

 **Mumbai**

A news was playing on the television. Vineet was sitting on the couch and eyeing at the television, Ruhana came out from the room and look at the new. She went and picked up the remote to switch off but Vineet stops her with "Rehne do.. Mujhe dekhna hai meri barbadi ka nazara"

Ruhana stepper back.. The reporter spoke up "jee Haan... Singhania Industries has been take over by Mr. Vikram Singh"

Ruhana turned off the television.. "ye news wale bhi na kuch nhi milta to bas.. Bakwas dikhate hai"

Vineet looks at her and says "ye bakwas nahi hai.. sach hai and I have nothing now"

Ruhana speaks "Vineet I know par isme tumhari galti nahi thi"

Vineet replies "meri hi galti hai Ruhana... It is all my fault"

Ruhana signs in disappointment "dhoka usne tumhe diya.. How it can be your mistake"

Vineet says "it is my mistake Ruhana.. main jaata hoon kuch investors se baat karke aata hoon"

Ruhana nodes "main bhi office jati hoon"

They both leave for their respective work...

Ruhana enters inside the office building and moves to her cabin.. The peon informs her "mam, sir ne aapko bulaya hai" Ruhana nodes.. She takes the file and enters inside the cabin.. "may I come in sir"

The person smiles "come in"

Ruhana moves in and keeps the file on the table and speaks up "aap dekh lijiye mujhe aur bhi kaam hai sir"

Vikram gets up from his chair and stands close to Ruhana, "tum Vineet ko sir nhi kahti thi to mujhe bhi mere naam se bulao"

Ruhana glares at him and speaks up "tum apne aap ko uske saath compare mat karo kaha tum aur kaha wo.. Tum kabhi uske jaise nhi ban sakte"

Vikram smiles with a victory look"sahi kaha.. Aaj mere pass sab kuch hai.. Sab kuch and he has nothing"

Ruhana eyes him and left the room. She comes to her cabin and thinks "mann kar raha abhi iska sar phod dun"

Later in evening, Vineet was disappointed as the investor refused to help him. He looked towards his right and stared at the name plate "Vikram House" which use to be his home. He turned and a car stopped in front of him. Vikram came out of the car and he removed his googles. He passed a smile to Vineet and says "kya baat hai aaj tum mere ghar ke bahar"

Vineet gets mad at him and holds his collar "shut up.. ye ghar mera hai samjhe"

Vikram frees himself and taunts him "tumhara tha... Infact office, property everything is mine now.. Bahut guroor tha na tumhe.. see ab tumhare pass kuch nhi.. sadak par aa gaye ho tum sirf meri wajah se Vikram singh chauhan ki wajah se"

Vineet glared at him and was about to punch him but stops, Vikram smiles more "yahi gussa tumhe le dooba hai.."

Just then they heard a voice "abhi tumne iska gussa dekha kaha hai"

Vikram turned and found Ruhana standing there.. She came and stood beside Vineet "tumhe ye sab mila hai Vineet ki mehnat se.. Dhokebaazi se.. and tumhe lagta hai na ki he has nothing.. Then you are wrong main hoon iske saath aur hamesha rahungi chahe waqt acha ho ya bura.. Aur ek baat tumse ye sab wapas lenge hum.." she held Vineet's hand and walked away from there.

Vikram smiled " kuch nhi kar sakte tum log"

Ruhana brought him to her flat. She made him sit on sofa and gave him a glass of water to drink. He denied but Ruhana insists him. He took it from her and kept it on the table.

"Vineet don't be sad please" she requests him.

Vineet replies "Ruhana.. He is right mere pass kuch nhi hai.. 2 mahine se main kuch nhi kar paa raha hoon"

Ruhana places her hand on top of his hand "hum zaroor kuch karenge Vineet.. Tum dekhna everything will be fine"

Vineet smiled lightly at her..

"acha ab tum jake fresh ho jao main khana order kar deti hoon" she goes to pick up her phone and orders the dinner.

Around after half an hour the dinner was on the doorstep. Vineet opened the door and took the parcel. The delivery boy passed the bill. He took out his wallet and he only had 100 rupees note in it. Ruhana came and pays him the money. The delivery boys leaves. Ruhana closes the door.

"Vineet.. chalo khana khale" taking the parcel from his hand.

He replies "mujhe bhook nhi hai tum khalo" and went inside the spare room. Vineet checked his bank account, which was blocked by the bank. He closed the laptop on anger.. He places his hand on his head as he was getting no way to get out this problem. Ruhana stood at the door and was upset seeing him like this..

 **Bangalore**

Rajat was working in the office, he was discussing with clients something

"so.. Ye mall project cancel karte hai we will build a school there"

The client nodes "alright sir by tomorrow we will send you papers" and left from there.

Just then someone entered in and says "Waah kya baat hai hamare the rough and tough Rajat Sareen itne dayalu ban gaye hai"

Rajat glares at him "shut up, aisa kuch nhi hai akshay"

Akshay sits on the chair and says "oh come on Rajat I am not a fool 6 mahino mei bhabhi ne tumhe insan bana diya hai"

Rajat eyed him "you mean I was not human before???!"

Akshay replies "no.."

Rajat threw the file towards him, Akshay catches it "ab to bhai bol hi de tujhe pyar ho gaya hai bhabhi se"

Rajat answers him "aap jaisa samjh rahe hai waisa kuch nhi hai.. So just shut up"

Akshay looks at him and says sadly "Rajat, jo galti maine ki tum mat karna.. Kahi aisa na ho tum apne guroor mei bhabhi ko khodo.."

They then heard a voice.. "kya khodo??"

Both looked at the door, Riti was there.. Akshay went to her and says "bhabhi Rajat aapse na"

Rajat came and stops him with "main ye puch raha tha tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?"

Riti signs and replies "khana dene aayi thi..."

Akshay thinks something and says "acha.. bhabhi aayi ho to khana khila hi do.. main chalta hoon" he left the cabin leaving them alone.

Riti opens the tiffin and ask him to eat.. Rajat replies "I will eat later"

Riti glares at him, she packs it back and left the room. Rajat looked on "tiffin to rakh jao"

Riti shouted "baad mein"

Rajat was confused with her behaviour "ye itna strange behave kyun kar rahi hai"

Riti gets collides with Akshay on the way.. He says "are itne gusse mein kyun ho aap??"

Riti replies irritated "Ye laad governer hi rahega.. Ek to main khana laayi.. Plate mein serve bhi kiya lekin, kha le kehte hai baad mein"

Akshay smiles at her complain, Riti notices it and says "isme muskurane jaisa kuch nhi hai.."

Rajat comes out and sees people staring at Riti, he took her back inside the cabin and eat the food. After he was done he said to Riti "bahut acha tha"

Riti was surprised by this and thinks "maine socha main hungama karungi aur ye gussa hoga par nahi.. aise to main jaa nhi paungi"

She left the office...

Later in evening, Rajat came back home, Sumitra was inside the temple praying she found him and smiles "beta.. Prasad lelo"

She moved towards him and gives him prasad. He ate it not with force but with his own wish. He then went straight to his room..

Sumitra smiled "sach main Riti bahu ne kitna badal diya hai ise"

Rajat entered inside the room, Riti was placing ironed clothes back into the closet. He recalled akshay's word..

"mujhe tumse baat karni hai" he spoke up

Riti nodes "kahiye"

Rajat said "tum idhar dekhogi to kahunga na"

Riti looked at him with folding her hands around her chest "ab bolyie"

"wo main tumse... Tumse..." he was unable to speak up..

"mujhe pta hai aapko kya kahna hai and aap fikar mat kijiye bas kuch din aur sab khatam ho hi jayega" Riti interrupts in.. and leaves the room.

Rajat signs.. "ye nhi samjhegi"

Riti was engaged in preparing dinner. She recalls her wedding and thinks "pehle main yahan se jald se jald jana chahti thi lekin ab yahan se jaana kitna muskil lag raha hai"

Rajat again comes to her to talk "Riti main.."

Riti was chopping vegetables and said "aapki chai waha table par hai le lijiye"

Rajat thinks "kuch bolne degi to hi kah paunga" he takes his tea and left from there..

"ab bhi sadu hi hai.." she murmurs. In process, she accidentally cut her finger.. "aah" escaped from her mouth. Rajat came hearing her voice.. He looks at her finger but Riti does not let him.

He eyes her and holds her hand again. He dips it into the water.. Riti stares at him and thinks "kyun aap aisa kar rahe hai..."

He gets the first aid box and bandages it. He notices her staring at him continously.

They both came out of theri trance with a whistle sound.

It was Akshay who was teasing them "itna bada kamra hote hue bhi kitchen mein romance"

Rajat left Riti's hand.. "asia kuch nhi hai samjhe tum.." Riti scolds him and left from there.

Rajat eyes Akshay for his wrong timing... "kaha they tum??"

Akshay replies "tumhare kaam se gaya tha.."

He left to his room to fresh up...

Later at the dining area..

Sumitra asked "Rajat beta Akshay kaha hai?"

Rajat replies "pta nhi maa, room mein hoga main laata hoon bulake" hearing this Riti gets tensed...

Riti speaks up "maaji wo important kaam se gaya hai... Aa jayega"

Sumitra nodes.. "acha.."

Later at night it was 2 am, Riti was walking to and fro in the hall.. She was continously looking at the time.. "itni raat ho gayi hai abhi tak aaye nhi deevar ji"

Just then the main door opens and Akshay gets inside the house. Riti went to him to support him to stand properly as he was about to fall. Yes, he was drunk and Riti was aware of this..

Akshay looked at her "bhabhi aap abhi tak soye nhi"

Riti scolds him "tum sone kab dete ho" she drags him to the couch and make him sit there..

He held her hand asked her "batao na kaha hai wo"

Riti was helpless "I am sorry devarji main nhi bta sakti aapko"

Akshay smiles lightly "aapko pta hai na.. Please batao kaha hai wo"

Riti does not says anything.. He tries to get up and says "bhabhi pta hai.. Usko lagta hai I am cheater but main sach kah raha hoon hotel mei jo hua meri galti nhi thi sach"

Riti nodes "Haan main janti hoon.."

"par wo samajhti nhi" before he could say further he fall a sleep on the couch itself. Riti removed his shoes and covered him with blanket properly..

"I am sorry akshay.. Main kuch nhi kar sakti bahut ziddi hai wo.. Use to tumhe hi manana hoga.. Par main tumhe bata bhi nhi sakti wo kahan hai"

She moves back inside her room to have a sleep.

The next morning, Rajat came to the hall and found akshay sleeping on the couch "ye aaj fir yahan so gaya samjh nhi aata iska kuch"

He tries to wake up "akshay utho office jaana hai"

Akshay slowly opened his eyes, he got up and sat up straight holding his head.. "aah sar dard"

Rajat was busy talking on the phone.. Riti came with the lime juice in her hand. She hands it to Akshay.

Akshay looks at her "thank you bhabhi"

"jab pee nhi sakte to peete kyun ho??" she questioned him.

Akshay looks at her replies "aapko wajah malum hai.."

"Tum manoge nhi na" she asked him..

Akshay nodes in no..

"to main bhi apna promise nhi tod sakti" she replies him back.. Before akshay could say something Rajat turned to them..

"akshay kuch dino ke liye mujhe US jaana padega will you manage here" he asked him.

Akshay replies "Haan kyun nhi par achanak US??"

Rajat speaks up "Haan, waha hamara kafi loss ho raha hai and our workers are unable to handle the situation so i have to go"

Riti interrupts "nhi Aap nhi jayenge Rajat"

Rajat looks at her and says "jaana zaroori hai"

Riti looks at Akshay and says "to ye chala jayega na.. Aapka yahan rehna zyada zaroori hai"

Rajat was bewildered why she is saying this.. "Riti he will manage here"

Riti signes and glares at him "aapko pta nhi hai kya.. Maa ki tabiyat kharab rahti hai aur unhe aapki yahan zaroorat rahti hai"

Akshay speaks up "bhabhi you are right, Rajat don't worry main chala jata hoon US"

Rajat nodes "thik hai tum chalo mere saath main tumhe details de deta hoon"

He gets up and goes along with Rajat. Riti had a sign of relief.. "sorry maine tumhe force kiya jaane ke liye par I had no choice"

In Mumbai

Ruhana and Vineet were having breakfast.. Ruhana asked him "kuch baat bani??"

Vineet nodes in vain "nhi.. Wo log mera vishwas nhi kar rahe hai.."

Ruhana thinks and says "tum kaho to main Riti se baat karoon?"

Vineet looks at her and replies "nhi Roo, main Rajat ki help nhi le sakta... Tum fikar mat karo I will manage everything"

Ruhana takes her bag and says "thik hai.. Ye rahi spare keys and lunch maine bana diya hai" she left for office.

 **To be continued...**

 **I am sorry for being super late.. I lost the typed chapter so have to retype everything.. Will try to update as soon as possible**


	24. Chapter 24

**US**

As soon as Akshay arrived there, he reported at the office.

"yes Rajat don't worry I am already in office I will have a look at the matter"

The manager came along with him. Akshay asked him "to kya mamla hai yahan"

The manager tells "sir, we have been in top since last year lekin 3 mahine pehle jo company ek dum bankrupt thi aaj wo top pe hai... Hamare shares price sab down ho rahe hai"

The manager showed him the report, Akshay checked it. "how is this possible"

The manager says "sir maine pta kiya hai koi new maning director aayi hai 3 months pehle, she has done everything. Infact hamare partners bhi unke company ke sath join karna chah rahe hai"

Akshay nodes"aisa karne se we will have huge loss ek kaam karo immediately ek meeting fix karo MD ke saath"

The manager agrees and leaves..

Mittal corporations

The secretary enters inside the cabin and says "mam, owner of RS industries is in town and he wants to have a meeting with you"

The person sitting takes off her spectacles and looks up at the secretary "alright kal 3 baje ki appointment fix kardo at grand hyatt hotel"

The secretary nodes "okay mam" and leaves from there...

Here the manager informs akshay about the meeting..

The next day around 3 pm Akshay reaches the hotel along with his manager and waits for the MD inside the conference room.

The MD enters the hotel with her PA. She says "tum yahi wait karo" the PA nodes and sits at the lobby. The MD then moved into the conference room...

"I am MD of Mittal corporation" she spoke up. Akshay who was watching the view through window. He turned to her and gets shocked seeing her...

"Palak!!" he uttered.. Palak looked at him shockingly as she was not expecting him here.

"ahan Dad!! Mittal uncle dad ke ache dost hai he has send you here.." he speaks up...

Both looked at each other, a smile came on akshay's face.. Palak recalled the night and gets angry "tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?? Mere peeche yahan tak aa gaye"

Akshay was confused and replies "mujhe nhi malum tha tum kaha ho.. Aur main to Rajat ke kaam se aaya tha"

Palak signs "bas, this meeting is cancelled" and left the room immediately... Akshay came out and followed her but she sat inside the car and left the hotel completely.

 _"yahan tak aa gaya mera peecha karte karte aap logo mei se kitne bataya mere baare mein" she messaged on the group._

 _Riti and Ruhana looked at it and a smile came on Riti's face._

 _"maine nhi bataya" she replied immediately..._

 _Even Ruhana replies the same.._

Riti's phone rang and she picked it up

"thanks bhabhi"

Riti smiles "maine kya kiya?" she asked him

Akshay replies "aapne mujhe meri manzil tak pahucha diya na aapka waada toota aur main uss tak pahuch gaya"

Riti says "it is alright and ye baat usko mat batana warna mujhse naraz ho jayegi"

Akshay nodes "jee filhal to mujhe usey manake wapas laana hai"

He then disconnects the call. He tells to his manager "mujhe Miss Palak Gupta ka address chahiye"

The manager nodes "sir directory mei mil jayega"

He digs out her address... Later at night, he takes the cab towards her home. After 20 minutes he reaches her place, but finds it locked "lagta hai abhi tak wapas nhi aayi hai"

He waited there for her to come. Around after an hour Palak comes home in the cab. She finds him sitting outside her gate.

"tum yahan tak bhi pahuch gaye" she screamed at him..

Akshay got up and said "tumse baat karni thi"

Palak replies "dekho chup chap yahan se chale jao warna i will call the police"

Akshay signs and speaks up "mujhe kuch kehne ka mauka to do atleast"

Palak refused to listen to him anything "tum wo kabka kho chuke ho.. Tumhare liye behtar hai tum chale jao yahan se"

Her neighbour comes out hearing her "Miss Gupta is everything okay??"

She turned to the lady "yes aunty everything is fine" and the lady went back inside the house.

"dekho akshay ye India nhi hai US hai samjhe please just leave" she requested him

"chala jaunga kah do you don't love me" he asked her

Palak looked into his eyes and said "nhi karti.." she opened the door and went inside the house closing the door. Akshay was disappointed and went back to his hotel.

The next day Palak was at the office inside her cabin working on something...

She heard a voice from outside.. She came out of the cabin and was surprised to see akshay arguing with the receptionist.

"sir dekhiye you can't go and meet her"

Akshay says "I have to meet her"

Palak speaks up "stop it." she came close to akshay and asked "ye kya tamasha hai"

Akshay replies "ye meri sharafat hai samjhi"

Palak signs and tells him to talk inside the cabin. Both enter inside the cabin.. "dekho akshay tumhari iss harkat ke liye I can complain but I am not doing it"

Akshay shuts her up "enough.. Main yahan tumse business ki baat karne aaya hoon na ki personal baat"

Palak looks at him surprised..she said "kaho"

The immediate meeting was called and owner, partners were invited for the meeting...

Akshay said "so Mr. Mittal merge hone mei hi fayda hai.."

Palak denies "no sir.. Ye down ho chuke hai to isliye aapse haath mila rahe hai"

Mittal speaks up "nhi he is right.. Aur Rajat Sareen to India ke top businessman hai.. Done"

Akshay smiled... "chal Rajat tera kaam to ho gaya ab koi problem nhi hogi"

Everyone left from there.. Akshay said "aur haan aajke baad I won't run behind you.. Kyuki I know maine koi galti nhi ki" he left from there..

Palak looked on and left to do her work...

 **Bangalore**

Rajat was talking to akshay on the phone "great news Akshay, yes this plan always work.. Tum jaldi wapas aa jao" and then hung the call..

Riti came inside the room, he asked her "tumne akshay ko US kyun bejha mujhe maloom hai"

Riti was surprised, she looked at him "kya?"

Rajat speaks up "you think I don't know Palak is in US and Akshay comes home drunk"

Riti questions him back "then tumne roka kyun nhi usko"

Rajat replies "usko bachpan se janta hoon mere rokne se nhi rukta wo.."

Riti scolds him "you know what aap akhdu ke akdu rahenge.."

Rajat thinks "what the.. isme main kaha se aa gaya beech mein"

Riti comes out and heads towards Sumitra's room. Sumitra wishes her "happy birthday beta"

Riti smiles "thank you maaji"

"acha Rajat ne tumhe wish kiya??" she asked her

Riti nodes in no... Sumitra smiles a bit "kar dega"

She then moves into the kitchen, Rajat comes there "Riti main kuch kah raha tha"

Riti looks at him "kahiye"

"happy... Happy" he tries to wish her but he could. "happy Singh kaha hai??"

Riti signs "bahar garden mein" and she went towards the cupboard.

Rajat thinks in his mind "Rajat come on you just have to wish her"

Rajat moved ahead next to her, Riti closed the cupboard and found him standing "kuch chahiye aapko??" she spoke up irritated as she knew he will never wish her.

"happy... Happy" he stopped at the one word.

Riti signed and left the room murmuring "inse nhi hoga"

Rajat moved out of the room, sumitra called him "beta Riti ko temple le jao"

Rajat agrees "jee maa"

Riti denied going with him "maa main khudse chali jaungi"

Sumitra refused "nhi beta.. Rajat jayega tumhare saath"

Riti moved out of the house and sat inside the car. Rajat came while taking on the phone.

Riti thinks "ye phone nhi saut hai meri"

Rajat sat beside her and they headed towards the temple. After around 20 minutes they were at the temple.

Riti complained "aap to upar aayenge nhi.."

Rajat glared at her, Riti came out of the car and climbed the stairs of the temple. She gave the pooja thal to panditji...

Panditji asked "beta.. Pooja akele karogi?"

Riti nodes, but she gets surprised seeing Rajat who was standing beside her who spoke up "mere sath"

They did the prayers together. Riti speaks to herself in her mind "kanhaji inki harkate mujhe jaane se rokti hai.. Please mujhe himmat dena.."

Taking the prasad they left for home..

Rajat again tried to speak up to her "happy..."

Riti replies "happy singh jee aapke saab aapse kuch kah rahe hai"

Happy Singh was the driver unfortunately, he looked at Rajat "jee sir"

Rajat speaks up "nothing tum gadi chalao"

Later at night, Riti changed her clothes and came to lay on bed.. She finds a gift box placed there on the bed. She picked it up and opened it. Inside there was a beautiful necklace.

"ye kisne rakha??" she thinks.. "ajeeb aadmi hai gift bhi rakh diya khudse de deta to ego hurt nhi ho jata"

She closed the box and kept it inside the closet safely. She then found Rajat sitting at the pool side and working on the laptop. "ek baar wish bhi nhi kar sakte.. Waise itne top ke business man hai" she turned off the lights and lay down on bed to sleep.

Around after an hour, Rajat entered inside the room from pool area. He found her sleeping, he smiled seeing her and said "Happy Birthday Riti" he then covered her properly with the blanket and left to sleep on the couch.

Riti opened her eyes instantly and whispered "thank you"

The next day, Rajat was talking on the phone "kya?? Thik hai don't worry tum pura kaam karke hi aao yea take care"

Riti stood in front of him with coffee mug.. "ye lo"

He took the mug from her, Riti taunts "kuch log aise hote hai jo thank you tak nhi kahte"

Rajat glared at her "excuse me are you talking about me??"

Riti smiles at him "nhi nhi main to khudki baat kar rahi thi"

Rajat replies "coffee to tum mujhe har roj deti ho what is the big deal in it"

And their argument starts... Rajat in anger throws his phone. Riti looked on.. She says "you think aapko hi gussa aata hai??"

Rajat eyed her, Riti takes out her phone and also throws it away... "mujhe bhi aata hai"

And left the room. Rajat thinks "she is totally mad" and left for his office...

A while later, riti thinks "inko tashan dikhane ke chakkar mei maine khudka phone tod diya"

Just then happy singh comes in with a box in his hand "mam sir ne aapke liye diya hai"

Riti takes it and opens it.. It was a brand new phone.. and a note in it "acha hua fhek diya waise bhi purana tha.."

Riti signs "nhi sudhrenge"

 **Mumbai**

Vineet was talking on the phone "hello.. Yea dekhiye Mr. Awasthi he betrayed me.. Lekin aap mujhe loan to de hi sakte hai.. Okay yea thanks" and disconnects the call.

Ruhana asked him "kya hua??"

Vineet replies "koi help karne ko tayar nhi hai.. Mera ek dost hai Vishal usse milke aata hoon wo kuch help karde"

Ruhana nodes.. "thik hai..."

Vineet came to meet Vishal, who was owner of a company.

Vishal welcomes him "are aao Vineet kaise aana hua??"

Vineet smiles "main wo.."

Vishal phone rings, he picks it up "give me 2 minutes vineet" vineet nodes..

"Haan parag bol.. Kya?? 25 lakh yar main teri help zaroor karta par abhi mera haath tight hai todha.. Sorry" and disconnects the call...

He says to Vineet "dost hai to kuch bhi mangte hai.. Aise 25 lakh dedoon.. Mera kya fayda.. Acha tu bol kuch kah raha tha"

Vineet looked on and replies "nhi kuch nhi bas aise hi milne aaya tha chalta hoon" and he walks away from there..

Vineet comes and stands at the bank of the sea.. He recalls... After coming back from Jodhpur how everything changed...

 **Flashback**

 _A month ago_

 _Vineet came back to office and went to talk to Vikram.._

 _Vikram smiles seeing him "are Vineet tum to kafi jaldi wapas aa gaye"_

 _Vineet nodes "Haan.. Yahan sab thik hai na"_

 _Vikram agrees "bilkul.. maine sab sambal liya hai..."_

 _Vineet appreciates him "thanks yaar"_

 _Vikram smiles "isme shukriya ki kya baat hai it is all part of my work"_

 _Vineet was checking the reports and Vikram says "Vineet ek new project ka order aaya hai.. Contract sign karna baki hai..."_

 _Vineet speaks up "tumne check kiya na?? Fraud company to nhi hai"_

 _Vikram nodes "nhi.. fraud nhi hai.. Infact humko faida hoga"_

 _Vineet looked at him and spoke up "thik hai to kal unhe bula lo kal hi deal final kar dete hai"_

 _The next day,_

 _Vineet, vikram and Ranbir (the dealer) were inside the cabin.._

 _"main ek baar contact padh leta hoon" vikram said while opening the papers.. He start reading the first page..._

 _Ranbir spoke up "sir aap jaldi karenge I have a flight to catch"_

 _Vikram replies "Ranbir just give 5 minutes"_

 _Vineet turned the second page, but before he could read it he heard a noise from outside._

 _He closed the file and went to look out.. One of the staff member was arguing with supervisor._

 _Vineet stopped them "ek minute what is the matter.."_

 _The staff member says "humhe iss month ki salary ab tak nhi di gayi hai aur ab supervisor sir humhe aapse nhi milne de rahe hai"_

 _Vineet looked at supervisor and asked "what is this??"_

 _Vikram comes in and speaks up "Vineet shayad kuch problem hai.. Salary ka check maine khud pass kiya tha supervisor ko"_

 _Vineet gets angry at the supervisor "how can you lose it?? This is ridiculous"_

 _Ranbir interrupts in "sorry sir but I am in hurry aap please"_

 _Vineet took the file and signed on them..."please leave I have to sort out this matter"_

 _Ranbir left from there, taking the papers.. Supervisor says "pta nhi kaise I am really sorry"_

 _"you are fired... Get out from here" and left to his cabin... Ruhana followed him in..._

 _"vineet shant ho jao.. Aise gussa karne se kuch nhi hoga we will sort out the matter"_

 _Vineet replies to her "aisa kabhi nhi hua mere kisi bhi staff ko koi problem ho... main abhi bank mei call karta hoon"_

 _He gets busy in calling the bank manager... Vikram calls Ruhana by waving her threw his eyes.. Ruhana seed him and comes out of the cabin.._

 _"kya hua??"_

 _Vikram says "tum yahan nhi thi to ye papers hai please sign kardo ye report jald se jald mujhe bijhwani hai HR department ko"_

 _Ruhana agrees "padhke karti hoon"_

 _"are itna time nhi hai tum janti ho na vineet ke gusse ko late hua to problem hoga" vikram shares with her.._

 _Ruhana looks at Vineet who was arguing with bank manager over phone. She signed the papers and went in to check vineet._

 _2 days later, Vineet picked up Ruhana from her home.._

 _Ruhana says "vineet staff ko unka check mil chuka hai... And ab please uss supervisor ko wapas bula lo"_

 _Vineet looks at her "thanks Roo.. Yea bula lunga.. pehle office chale"_

 _She nodes positively... They reached the office building Vineet parked his car and sees the name board of the company "Vikram singh industries" he gets shocked seeing it.. He quickly entered inside the office and heads towards his cabin. He looks at the door written "Vikram Singh CEO" he was taken back with it.. How can his name can be replaced... He entered inside and found Vikram sitting on his chair.._

 _"vikram what the hell is this??" he asked him._

 _Vikram smiled at him "sach I am the owner of your entire business"_

 _Ruhana was also present there "kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum"_

 _Vikram smirks.. He shows them the papers.. "have a look.. Vineet ne khud sign kiye hai and Ruhana you are the witness too"_

 _Vineet checked the papers and is taken back with this... Vikram further says "tumhara ghar, car everything is fine now so... Get out"_

 _Vineet holds him by his collar "kyun???" shouts at him_

 _Vikram smiles "fayda uthaya simple.. This is all game.. And leave me warna i will call the police" vineet now understood supervisor and Ranbir all were part of his plan..._

 _Vineet leaves his collar.. Vikram further says "get out..."_

 _Ruhana warns him "listen Vikram ye sab jo tumne kiya hai na.. Mehnat nhi dhokebaazi hai tumhari.. And we will get it back.. I am resigning right now"_

 _Vikram smiles and says to Ruhana "according to contract you cannot leave the company till one year.. warna you have to pay compensation to jaane ka sochna bhi mat"_

 _Vineet moved out from there.. and Ruhana was helpless..._

Vineet came out of his trance with the rang of his phone he picked it up "Haan Ruhana.. aata hoon 15 minute mei"

 **Bangalore**

Rajat comes back home and says to Riti "main conference ke liye mumbai jaa raha hoon kuch din ke liye"

Riti nodes "acha main bhi aati hoon aapke saath Ruhana se mil lungi shaadi ke baad se kafi time ho gaya"

Rajat agrees "thik hai.. Hum kal subah niklenge"

 **To be continued..** **Hash.. Done with this...**


	25. Chapter 25

Rajat and Riti reached Mumbai... Rajat dropped Riti to Ruhana's apartment and left to attend the conference.

Riti signs "how rude, upar tak chodne bhi nhi aaye" she moved towards the lift lobby.

Here at home...

Ruhana was sitting with Vineet and said "Vineet, we have to do something you can't be depending on others"

Vineet looks at her and replies "then what should I do??"

Just then the doorbell rings, Ruhana goes to open the door she unlocks and gets shocked seeing Riti standing in front of her...

Riti passed a smile to her and hugged her "Roo.. surprised to see me.."

Ruhana was actually surprised to see Riti at her home as she had not informed that she is coming to meet her.. She welcomed her in.

"hey Vineet ji kaise hai aap??" Riti asked Vineet..

Vineet passed her a smile "I am fine.."

Riti then looked at both and understood something is wrong.. "I am sorry main bin bataye aa gayi.."

Ruhana comes to her "nhi Riti it is fine.. Acha hua tu aa gayi.."

Riti settled on the sofa, Ruhana went to kitchen to get her something to eat..

Riti said "aapke saath jo hua mujhe bahut gussa aaya... uss vikram pe seriously usko to sabak sikhana chahiye"

Ruhana came back hearing her "par hum kya kar sakte hai Riti... We have no proofs against him"

Just then they heard a voice "to turn his fingers"

Ruhana, Vineet and Riti looked at the door, Rajat was standing there.. He entered inside and said "ek hi asool hai mera nhi mile to chenn lo.."

Vineet replies "to usme aur mujhme farak kya rah jayega"

Akshay comes from behind "farak hai.. Aap apna sab kuch wapas lene ke liye karoge"

Riti smiles seeing him "thanks akshay mere call karne pe tum aa gaye"

Akshay nodes "aana hi tha.."

Ruhana spoke up "Riti tum yahan hamari madad ke liye aayi ho"

Rajat replies "Haan... We are here to help you.."

Riti gets shocked hearing this.. She pinched herself and it was reality "laad governor help karega"

Vineet smiles "thank you par main ye nhi karoonga.. Wapas loonga sab par by right way"

Ruhana signs and says "Vineet please, aise tum kuch wapas nhi le paoge.. Jab seedhi ungli se ghee nhi nikle to ungli tedi karni padti hai waise hi hame vikram ko tede raste se bahar karna hoga"

Rajat also says "exatly and I have a prefect plan for this"

Vineet looks at all and says "thik hai.."

A smile came on everyone's face.

Rajat speaks up "main conference ke liye jaata hoon"

Akshay says "aur main hotel"

Ruhana stops them "are nhi tum sab yahi rukoge issi ghar mein"

They agree... Later at night, Ruhana was placing mattress on the floor in the hall..

Vineet came and asked her "ye kya kar rahi ho"

Ruhana spoke up "Riti aur Rajat mere room mein so rahe hai, Akshay ko tumhara room diya hai.. To mujhe yahan sona padega and tumhe couch pe"

Vineet says "acha thik hai.. Waise tumne palak ko bataya iss baare mein"

Ruhana nodes in no "nhi Vineet, abhi uska job laga hai she has big responsibility to kaise batau use.."

Vineet says "tumhari marzi fir mat kahna wo naraz hui.. Call nhi kiya reply nhi de rahi wagera wagera" taking the blanket he lay on bed.

Ruhana smiled at last line of his.. She took out her phone and messaged her...

The next day, everyone gathered in the hall to discuss about the plan..

Akshay asked "Rajat ab jaldi batao kya hai tumhara plan"

Rajat nodes "plan simple hai we need to trap him the same way he trapped Vineet"

Vineet shared with him "vikram bahut shatir hai rajat"

Akshay spoke up "aur Rajat business deals karne mei mastermind.. Don't worry we will not get caught"

Rajat further speaks up "Ruhana.. Aap office jaate rahiye normally... Jaise behave karti ho waise karti raho"

Ruhana nodes...

He then looked at Akshay "arrange a place and set up like a office"

Akshay agrees "ho jayega"

He then looked at Riti "kuch logo ka arrangement karna hoga"

Riti nodes "ho jayega meri di janti hai I will call them"

"aur vineet tum kuch aur investors se milo taki usko shaq na ho ye sab plan hai" Rajat spoke up by eyeing him

Vineet agrees "wo sab thik hai lekin Rajat tumhe wo pahchanta hai.. Easily pakde jayenge aur Riti ko bhi"

"don't worry main usse deal nhi karunga.. Akshay karega" Rajat answered him by looking at akshay.

Akshay gets shocked "kya main"

Rajat nodes "Haan tum, tumhara kahi naam nhi hai newspaper, magazine, nowhere"

Ruhana agrees "yes akshay he is right"

Akshay gulped his throat "suli chadne ke liye mujhe sabse aage khada kiya jaa raha hai"

Riti smiled.. "oh come on devar ji.."

Akshay nodes "thik hai as you all wish.."

"aur main kya karoon??" they heard the familiar voice. They turned and found Palak standing at the door and smiling at them. She came in and hugged Ruhana and Riti first...

"di.. Aapne Acha hua mujhe message kiya main turant aa gayi chutti leke"

Ruhana smiles "thanks palle for coming"

Palak says "don't be formal di.. teddy di aur jiju bangalore se aa sakte hai to main US se kyun nhi"

She then sat along with them.. Rajat explained his plan to her...

Palak smiled "Waah kya plan hai.. ab mera role bhi bta do"

"bta denge... Pehle chalo sab lunch karlo" Ruhana said to all.

Everyone moved towards the dining table.. Akshay and Palak noticed there was only one chair left empty, both looked at each other and then ran to get the empty chair. Akshay was quick enough to get it.

Palak shouts at him "meri jagah hai"

"tumhara naam nhi likha hai" akshay replies her..

They start to argue.. Rajat, Riti, Ruhana and Vineet looked on..

Rajat says "agar ye dono aise hi argue karenge to plan fail ho jayega"

Ruhana looks at them and shuts them "stop it both of you.. Aise jhagra karoge to jo kaam ke liye aaye ho wo nhi ho payega"

Both remained shut.. Palak took her food and went inside the room silently..

After the lunch, everyone left for their respective work to be done...

Ruhana came to office and acts to be normal.

Ranbir came to meet Vineet and informed him "sir, Vineet Mr. Bansal ke yahan hai"

Vikram smiled "thanks.." he called Mr bansal and informed him not to help Vineet. Ruhana was shocked hearing this..

Ruhana went inside the cabin and confronts him "tum itna neeche kaise gir sakte ho..."

Vikram cuts the call and answers her "come on Ruhana.. I am just showing power of my money"

Ruhana looks at him in disgust "ye paisa tumhara nhi hai samjhe.." and walks out from there.. Thinking "kuch din aur Vikram you will be finished.."

She messaged Riti...

Riti then informed Rajat about it.. A smile came on his face "perfect.. He will be trapped in his own game"

Later in evening, Akshay comes back and informs Rajat "kal tak everything will be ready"

Riti informs "ho gaya hai kal tak sab aa jayenge"

Palak brings the stuff "ye lo jiju aapne jo mangwaya tha par iska karenge kya?"

Rajat says "you will know soon"

The next 2 days passed on for the preparation. Akshay informed Rajat "done a fake office is being set up completely and actors are trained..."

Rajat smiled at him, he then turned to Vineet "tum thik 3 baje waha aaoge investor se madad maangne"

Vineet nodes "ho jayega..."

"Palak arrange a booking in the hotel" he asked Palak. Palak nodes and left to do her job.

A smile came on Rajat's face "now he will see how mastermind plays"

3 pm, Vineet reaches the office and thinks in his mind "ek dum real lag raha hai"

He enters inside, Ranbir stands outside and calls Vikram.

"sir Vineet kisi ASR enterprise mein aaye hai"

Vikram is left thoughtful "Vineet ke doston mein ya investors mein ye nhi aata.. Damm Ranbir just enter inside and see what is happening"

Ranbir nodes and enters inside the office. Vineet enters inside the cabin and waits for someone to arrive.

Just then Rajat comes in.. He was in different look.. He had turban on top of his head and beard. He took the disguise of a sardar.

"hello sirji my name is happy singh how can I help you"

Riti who was connected threw Bluetooth murmurs "iss Happy Singh ka murder kar dungi"

Palak lightly hit her to be quiet..

"mujhe aapke boss se milna hai I need help" Vineet asked him

Ranbir slightly opened the door so he could hear the conversation...

"sir ji.. Maaf kijiye hamare boss chote mote logo ko paise nhi dete"

Vineet shouts at him "dekho mera naam Vineet singhania hai samjhe.. And chota kise kaha"

Rajat shouts back "dekho ji... Tusi bade batameez ho.. Get out... My sir has come from US for big deals not for small.. samjhe ki nhi get out"

Ranbir smiles and leaves from there... Rajat signs.. "ab jayega chella apne boss ke pass"

Rajat and Vineet share high five.. Rajat said on Bluetooth "Riti and Palak get ready wait for Ruhana's signal"

Ranbir reached to Vikram...

Vikram gets surprised seeing him here "why are you here??" he asked Ranbir

Ranbir informs him "sir good news wo uss company ne help karne se mana kar diya aur itna hi nhi unka boss US se aaya hai kuch bada invest karne"

Ruhana watched them and she messaged Riti and Palak "go ahead"

"acha.. Lekin ye naam pehli baar suna hai ek kaam kar pehle pta laga kahi ye uss Vineet ka set up to nhi hai.."

Ranbir leaves to get to know the truth..

He comes back to the office and talks to the receptionist "excuse me"

The lady looked at him and spoke in south manner "ayyo.. Kaam bhi nhi karne deta jee talk"

"mujhe aapke MD se abhi milna hai" he requests her...

"tumare pass appointment hota??" she asked him..

"nhi par it is really urgent"

"urgent? Toilet uthar hai" pointing towards the washroom.

Ranbir sings "wo urgent nhi.. I have to meet him"

"no appointment no meeting you may leave" she denied.. Ranbir eyed at the staff working.

One of them spoke "acha hua mumbai mei branch khola ab dekhna kaise badi badi companies band hoti hai"

Ranbir left from there, Palak came and hit the receptionist on her head.. "over acting karne ko kisne kaha tha"

"dekho madam main aise hi baat karta hai.. Samjhe aap"

Palak signs "thik hai thik hai.."

Ranbir informed Vikram about it...

Later in evening Ruhana came back home.. Everyone was already present there..

"sab plan ke hisab se ho raha hai... Kal news mei use confirm yakin ho jayega... Ye koi set up nhi hai" Rajat explained...

"uske baad we will take a step and then wo khud waha aayega"

Rajat and Riti were inside the room after the dinner..

Riti asked him "aapko happy singh ke alawa koi aur naam nhi mila"

Rajat glares at her "we have a big job to do here then the name.."

Riti says "yea right.. Waise aap cute lag rahe they uss look mein"

Rajat eyed her "what??"

Riti nodes negatively "kuch nhi aap to inn sabse bahut zyada door hai" she turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Akshay entered inside the room, he found Palak there who was in her night gown, she screamed seeing him "aah" akshay turned to other side.. Palak quickly wore the lowers.. and shouted at him "knock karke andar aana chahiye tha... You stupid"

Akshay replies "you should have locked the door..."

Palak answers him "mera room hai idiot... Tumhe tameez honi chahiye ladki ke room mein knock karke aate hai"

Akshay turns to her "listen tumse pehle I was living here meri kuch books rah gayi thi wahi lene aaya tha.." he took the books and left the room..

Palak signed and stammed her foot on the floor in anger..

Here Ruhana was cleaning up the mess... Vineet came to help her out.

Ruhana says "vineet it is fine main kar lungi"

Vineet replies "koi nhi I will help you"

Ruhana shares "sab kitni mehnat kar rahe hai bas kuch din aur then everything will be fine"

Vineet agrees with her "Haan Roo.. Thanks to you ye possible tha"

Ruhana was confused "maine kya kiya"

Vineet smiles and says "agar tum wapas mere pass nhi aati to na itne ache dost milte aur na pyaari saaliyan"

Ruhana looked at him "tum bhi na.. Dekho na hum bas social site se jude and itna acha rishta ban gaya hum sabka.. Agar ye dono nhi ho to i feel life is incomplete"

Vineet smiled at her.. "they are here.. For us"

Ruhana nodes positively...

The next day, morning Vikram turned on the news channel and a news turned up...

"US ke jaane maane builder ne recently apni branch mumbai mei kholi hai and now he is in search of people to work with... Isse hamari Indian industries ko kafi nuksan ho sakta hai..."

He turned it off... "akhir aisa hai kya isme"

He received a call from office and left immediately.

After 20 minutes he arrives in the office and gets shocked seeing 2 of investors in his cabin.

"Mr vikram we want our money back humhe ab aapke kisi project mein invest nhi karna hai"

Vikram asked him "lekin kyun?"

"apne US se aaye Mr. ASR ke baare mein to suna hoga he has better offers we will invest on his projects"

Another one speaks up "kal tak hum sab contracts terminate kar denge" and left from there...

Vikram thinks "damm I need to meet him... Aise to sab khatam ho jayega"

The two of the investors drove away to a place and came out.. Rajat was waiting for them he paid them the amount for their work..

"Sir iski zaroorat nhi thi.. Aap to one of the top businessman hai we had to listen to you"

Rajat replies "tum jaise paise se kahi bhi khareede jaa sakte ho.. Get lost" and they left...

Akshay came from behind "tum nhi sudhar sakte..."

Rajat passed his tought look to him and said "let's go"

They left from there...

Vikram was heading towards ASR enterprise...

Vikram reached the place and went inside.. The staff members stopped him..

"sir aap nhi jaa sakte aise"

Vikram shouts "hello i am Vikram singh.. Samjhe"

Just then he heard the voice "oye... Main happy singh"

Vikram looked at him.. "mujhe Mr. ASR se milna hai"

"dekhoji unse milne se pehle aapko hamari MD se milna hoga.."

Vikram replies "Haan to bualayie"

"aap jayie samne hai unka cabin" Rajat showed him the way..

Vikram signs and went towards the cabin. He entered inside and found a lady sitting there.. She looked at him and asked"who are you??"

Vikram examined her from head to toe.. She was dressed in jeans top with her face having a mole on right side of her cheeks.. and wearing spectacles it was Riti in disguise and Vikram was unable to recognise her..

"I am Vikram singh Chauhan.. Can i meet your boss"

"dekho hamare sir aise waise logo se nhi milte samjhe.." Riti replied

"he is looking for people to work with to isliye i want to meet him" vikram explained her

"thik hai aap apna number chod jayie happy singh jee ke pass I will talk to him"

Vikram left.. Riti had a sign of relief.. Rajat came in after 5 minutes..

"pehchana to nhi usne"

Riti nodes in no.. He takes out his fake beard..

Vikram comes back in opening the door.. Riti and Rajat gets shocked seeing him...

 **To be continued..** **Will their plan fail?? Stay Tuned..**


	26. Chapter 26

Vikram enters inside, Riti gets shocked seeing him "you are back again??"

Rajat does not know what to do.. He speaks up "baji tussi bade batameez ho knock karke aaya karo"

Vikram could not see his face as Rajat back was facing him. Vikram picked up his phone "sorry main yahi bhool gaya tha" and left from there..

Riti had a sign of relief, she then looks at Rajat "pakde jaate abhi.. Kya jaldi thi ye nikalne ki"

Rajat eyed her "mujhe todi pta tha wo wapas aa jayega."

Palak comes inside and says "plan successful.. Lekin di itni aasani se wo owner se nhi milega agar sab easy hoga to usko shaq hoga"

Rajat looked at her "right.. Isliye Riti kuch din usko taalo.."

Riti nodes... Riti did not called Vikram for 2 days..

She asked Rajat "aapko lagta hai wo aaj aayega"

Rajat nodes "aayega zaroor aayega.."

Around after 20 minutes Vikram comes into the office.. He sees Happy Singh talking to one of the staff..

He went to him "excuse me mujhe aapke boss se aaj hi milna hai"

Rajat replies "tusi Kamaal to madam se jake pucho menu disturb na karo"

Vikram signs.. He went inside Riti's cabin.. "aapne abhi tak baat nhi ki na??" he enquired her

Riti replies "dekhiye hamare boss yahan kafi logo se meeting karte hai.. Abhi wo aapse nhi mil sakte maine kaha na i will call you"

Vikram leaves signing in anger.. Riti smiles..

Vikram tries his efforts to meet ASR but his efforts fail.. Finally after a week of wait he is called to meet the boss..

Rajat was with Akshay and says "good luck"

Akshay nodes "thanks I needed it badly"

Palak complains "ye nervous hoke jayega to pakde jayenge jiju"

Akshay eyed her "tumse salah nhi mangi" saying which he entered inside the conference room pretending to talk on the phone..

"yea.. Dekho do it now.. Mujhe wo land aaj hi chahiye samjhe" and throws his phone on the table.. He then sees Vikram sitting there.

"to aap hai Vikram singh Chauhan"

Vikram nodes "yea.. maine suna hai aap yaha kafi contracts le rahe hai.. Aur kafi investors have approached you"

ASR replies "to aap news reporter hai"

Vikram denies "nahi.. Main bhi aapke saath business karna chahta hoon"

ASR looked at him "great Mr. Vikram to kahiye kya offer hai aapke pass"

"aap kya chahte hai" vikram asked him back

ASR replied "I have a land jahan main apartment khada kar sakoon, but uske liye I need people to invest 50 % PROFIT investors ko"

Vikram gets shocked hearing this.. and he thinks "tabhi sab investors yahan aa rahe hai.. Beta ye to bahut achi deal hai"

Akshay read his face and in his mind "sahi mein lalach hi le doobta hai"

Vikram says "done.. I am in lekin pehle main wo plot ka achi tarah se inspection karna chahta hoon"

Akshay was connected on Bluetooth with Rajat.. Rajat said "Haan boldo"

Akshay replies "okay Mr. Vikram i shall see you tomorrow with my other parties at the land"

Vikram nodes and left from there.. Rajat came in and smiled "jaal mein fasne to taayar hai panchi"

At Ruhana's place

Vineet, Rajat and Akshay were sitting together.

Akshay says "bas kuch din aur Vineet bhai fir dekho iss vikram ko kaise beizzat karke bahar karke hai"

Vineet smiled at him "thanks guys, tum log apna kaam chodke yahan meri help kar rahe ho"

Akshay replies "are aap thanks mat kaho.. Hamare mathur uncle hai na.. He will manage there.. Kyun Rajat?"

Rajat glared at him "he is my PA..."

Akshay replies "Haan.. Right.. aur waise bhi wo Rajat Sareen ka office hai.. Waha to sab khudba khud hoga"

Riti comes with the tea for them.. "waise kal aap log usko kya dhikane wale ho??"

Rajat says "don't worry main yahan jis conference ke liye aaya tha.. I had talked with one of the member. We will show his land.."

Palak smiles and says "Waah jiju.. I am really impressed.. Di maana ki aapki shaadi samjhota thi par banda sahi hai ek dum"

Riti looked on and passed a fake smile to her after hearing this..

Ruhana also joins them and informs "humhe jald hi karna hoga kyuki Vineet vikram is planning to sell many of your company shares and removing old staff"

Vineet was surprised hearing this "kya?? No main aisa nhi hone dunga.."

"don't worry Ruhana.. Bas 2 din hai uske pass... Fir wo sadak pe hoga"

Palak complains "jiju aapne sabko role diya mujhe kyun nhi?"

Rajat replies "you will get it soon"

The next day, Akshay messaged Vikram the address and reached the plot. Soon Vikram arrived there.

Riti was with Akshay.. Riti says "sir, ye to mujhe fraud lagta hai isliye doubt karta hai humpe"

Akshay replies "we have to trust each other in business right Mr. Vikram"

Vikram nodes "right.." he looks at the plot and the board which has ASR industries name.. Vikram was satisfied fully..

"okay Mr. ASR, done let's sign the papers"

Riti stops him"nahi pehle sir ki maataji tumhara office dekhta.. fir wahi deal sign karte".

Vikram confused asked "lekin wo kyun?"

Akshay replies "darasal meri Maa meri big boss hai.. And jab tak big boss green signal nhi deti main koi kaam nhi karta"

Vikram nodes "interesting.. Thik hai kal aap leayie and wahi papers sign karunga "

Vikram left the place after boarding the car. Akshay signed.. and asked Riti "ye maa ka kya chakkar hai?"

Riti replies "yahi to paar lagayega.."

Later at night,

Ruhana was sitting with Vineet and thinking about tomorrow.

"vineet kal ussi jagah hum vikram se sign lenge jahan usne tumse sab chinna tha"

Vineet looked at her and replies "Haan Roo.. I just hope kal bhi sab ache se ho jaye"

Ruhana says "all will be good ab to Bhagwaan bhi sath hai"

Palak was sitting in her room "kal ye drama end ho jayega and mujhe koi role nhi mila" she said to herself..

"jiju not fair" she shouts..

Akshay enters inside.. "shh.. Some are trying to sleep.. Jangli billi"

Palak pouts "tumne mujhe jangli billi kaha"

Akshay replies "yes.." palak throws the cushion towards him but he escapes by leaving from there..

The next day, Rajat, Akshay and Riti get ready.

Akshay asked "bhai bata to de kaun hai meri Maa"

Rajat says "relax aa jayegi chal chalte hai.." he signalled Riti and she moves to her room. Rajat and Akshay left for Vikram's office.

Around after 20 minutes they reached the office.. Vikram welcomes them in..

"sir aapki maa nhi aayi??" vikram asked him

Rajat speaks up "ooh paaji todha intezar karo aa jayengi maa waise papers ready hai aap chahe to padh sakte hai"

Vikram nodes, Rajat hands over the papers to him and Vikram reads it carefully.

Rajat smiled "padhle jitna padhna hai.. Asli papers to koi aur hai jo tujhe sign karne hai"

Akshay thinks "ye rajat property papers sign karayega kaise isse kitne dhyan se padh raha hai ye papers.."

Just then Vikram heard a loud noise outside.. He moved out along with Akshay to check leaving the papers on the desk. Rajat changed the file immediately and moved behind them.

"how dare you stop me from entering in.. Don't you know who am I?" the lady shouted at Ranbir.

Vikram asked "kya ho raha hai??" Ranbir moved a side.. A lady was standing wearing blue saree with white thick border, with spectacles. Her hair was white tied up in juda. Riti was along with her..

"main ASR ki maa" she said rudely...

Akshay gets hiccups seeing her.. Rajat passes him water to drink "yaad kiya aa gayi maa aapki sir" teasingly

Akshay eyed him.. Akshay happily went and hugged the lady tightly "maa main kabse wait kar raha tha"

The lady speaks up "chodo warna kattungi" yes it was Palak in disguise. Akshay left her..

Palak then moved to Vikram "so lets talk in your cabin"

Vikram nodes and asked "aapko kaise pta I am the boss"

A tensed look came on everyone's face, Palak answered him "experience.. 50 years ka"

Ruhana who was standing a bit behind smiled at her. Riti was also trying to control her laugh..

Vikram nodes.. and they all moved back inside the cabin.

"to mr. Vikram lets sign the papers ab maa ne ijajat dedi" akshay said

Vikram nodes.. "sure but let me read the last few pages"

Vikram opens the papers but notices something.. Palak starts acting.. she takes heavy breath..

Riti asked her "maataji kya hua??"

"lagta hai mujhe asthma attack aaya hai" she speaks up..

"hayyo rabba maataji ka pump to hai nhi" Rajat says..

Vikram tells them "inhe hospital le jao"

Palak speaks up "nhi mere bete ka kaam adhura rah jayega.."

"are nhi pehle aap hospital jayie main office bejhwa ta hoon na papers" Vikram replies

Rajat signs.. He eyed Palak.. Palak nodes and starts to act more..

Riti shouts at Vikram "tumhe pta nhi bujorg ki baat taalni nhi chahiye.. Dekho kitni tabiyat kharab ho rahi hai unki"

"lagta hai ye deal nhi chahta.. Chalo beta.." palak said..

Vikram stops them "nhi nhi maaji.."

Akshay looks at her in concern and says to Vikram "Vikram sign the papers warna meri Maa ko kuch hua to uska zimedar tu hoga"

Vikram thinks "ye bahut bada aadmi hai kuch ho gaya to problem hoga"

He takes the papers and starts to sign them.. Riti asked him to sign on other parts of the paper, he does so.. Everyone has a victory look on their face but they control it. She takes paper from him "dhanyavad chalo maa ko leke hospital"

They take Palak away.. Everyone sit in a fake van and left.. They take of their fake wigs, beard and laugh... Vineet was driving the van.

"woohu sign mil gaye"

Riti praised Palak "kya budhiya ki acting ki maaza aa gaya"

Vineet smiles seeing the smile of each face.

Akshay said "and Rajat tumne bataya nhi tum isse ye role dene wale ho overacting kar rhi thi"

Palak replies "oh hello you should thanks me.. agar wo papers padh leta then sab pakde jaate"

Riti shuts them up with "guys chill.. ab aage kya?"

Rajat said "aage jo karna hai Vineet karega do din baad"

Akshay replies "yea uske baad hi hamari aasli jeet hogi"

Here Ruhana said to Vikram she is not feeling well so she is going home and he agreed because he was happy after the deal. Ruhana left to home.

Around after 20 minutes she reached home and found all of them laughing.

Ruhana says "are meri daadi maa kaha hai"

Palak turned to her and pouts "di not fair.. I am not daadi maa"

Everyone teased her, she got angry went to her room.. "ab dikhati hoon daadi maa ka jaado"

Later at the dinning table, everyone was sitting and eating.

Vineet asked "Palak kahan hai??"

Akshay replies "aur kahan hogi.. Baithi hogi kisi kaune mei muh fhulake"

Riti smiles "aisa hi hai uska.. Jab bhook lage gi aa jayega khane aap sab khao"

Palak was inside her room walking to and fro "mujhe daadi maa bola na.. Sab jiju ki galti hai argghh.. Ek baar iss vikram ka kaam ho jaye phir batati hoon main cheez kya hoon"

The next after the office, Ruhana messaged Rajat "wo nikal gaya hai yahan se"

Rajat smiled.. He phoned someone "raat tak kaam khatam ho jaana chahiye"

The next day, Vikram sat inside his car and left for office. Just after he left someone people came and broke the name plate of the house.

Next 30 minutes he reached the office and gets down, he gets shocked seeing the name plate "Singhania Industries"

"what the hell is this.." he then sees his name plate was on the road side broken. He entered inside the building and heads to his cabin. He sees the name plate "CEO Vineet Singhania" the history was repeating. He felt what ever he did with Vineet was now happening with him. He entered inside and found Vineet sitting on the chair.

"tum yahan kya kar rahe ho??" Vikram asked Vineet in anger

Vineet smiled at him and teased him "jahan mujhe hona chahiye.."

Vikram answers "kya bakwas hai.. Get up right now"

Ruhana enters inside the cabin and says "kya hua Sir? Shock laga?" with a victory look in her face.

Vineet got up and shows him the papers.. "tum apni marzi se property, office sab wapas mere naam karte ho.. isme ye likha hai aur itna hi nhi maine fraud karke ye sab haasil kiya tha..."

Vikram sees the papers and gets shocked.. "dekhlo ache se.. aur witness hai Ranbir" Ruhana further said.

Vikram relies "how is this possible.. I need to talk to ASR he will help me"

He moved out from there and reached the place where office use to be.. but he gets shocked seeing a new construction there.

He sees a man and asked him "yahan ek office tha na"

The man replies "are sir ye shooting area hai yahan roj set bante aur giraye jaate hai.."

Vikram was taken back with this.. It was all trap..

He moved back to the office and grabs Vineet by collar "mujhse game khela tune kaise?"

Rajat comes there "paaji don't br violent" he removed his fakr beard and turban and smiles at him.

"Rajat sareen" vikram uttered..

Rajat passed his tough look to him "sahi pehchana.."

Riti also speaks up "aur main MD"

Akshay clarifies "dekho main real hoon ASR matlab Akshay singh Raizada"

Palak comes and says "main.. Asthma attack wali"

They all stand together with Vineet and Ruhana..

Vineet goes to him and says "to Mr. Vikram maine apna waada pura kiya.. Jo mera tha maine wapas liya.. Tumhare tareeke se"

Ruhana says "tumhara lalach tumhe le dooba Vikram... You have nothing now police is on the way"

The police arrives and takes away Vikram.. "tumne dhoka kiya I won't leave you all"

Vineet smiled and thanked all "thank you aap sab ki wajah se everything is back.."

Akshay says "thanks se kaam nhi chalega"

Vineet asked "to?"

Keerthi says "ye batao aap meri behen se shaadi kab kar rahe ho?" eyeing at Ruhana..

Vineet replies "wo aap isse hi pucho.. Isko karni hai bhi mujhse shaadi"

Ruhana eyed him and said "maine kab mana kiya" and then bit her tongue

Akshay says "to ab bangalore wapas shaadi dekhne ke baad hi jayenge"

Rajat speaks up "akshay waha bahut kaam hai mujhe aaj hi nikalna hoga and you are coming along"

Riti gets upset with this.. "main to yahi rahungi.."

Rajat looked at her he thought she will come along with him but no..

Palak speaks up "mujhe bhi ab wapas US jaana hoga.."

They all left to home to pack their things.. Akshay gets upset knowing she is going back to US.

Riti thinks "kuch din aur main yahan se direct Chennai chali jaungi.."

Rajat was in dilemma "ye bangalore kyun nhi aa rahi.. baat karoon kya??"

 **To be continued...**


	27. Chapter 27

Palak was packing her things and talking on phone "yea.. Nhi mujhe kal ka hi ticket chahiye.. Please do it as soon as possible" and disconnects the call.

Ruhana enters inside the room and says "itni jaldi jaa rahi ho"

Palak looked at her and replies "Haan di.. jis liye aayi thi wo to ho gaya na"

"Haan lekin saath baat karne ka zyada mauka nhi mila na" Ruhana said

Palak smiles and tells her"are di... Actually main Meerut jaa rahi hoon.. Mumma ka call aaya tha unhone kaha hai ghar aane ko kuch din wahi rahungi fir jaungi US"

Ruhana nodes "acha.. Lekin shaadi mein to aaogi na"

Palak agrees..

Here Riti packed Rajat's stuff.. Rajat asked her "tum nhi chal rahi"

Riti replies "nahi Roo ki shaadi tak main yahi rahungi.."

"lekin maa tumhare bina jaunga to gussa karengi" he gave excuse may be she agree to come with him.

Riti replies "unhe maine phone karke kah diya hai chinta ki baat nhi hai"

Rajat was not expecting this.. Akshay knocked on the door.. "Rajat chale flight ka time ho gaya hai"

Rajat nodes.. He took the suitcase and left from there eyeing her for last time. Riti had tears in her eyes she wished "please Rajat ek baar kahdo aap mujhse pyar karte ho.. main aa jaungi aapke saath"

Rajat looked at her and replies "take care" and left from there. Riti signs..

After akshay and Rajat left, Vineet packed his stuff..

Ruhana was helping him.. Vineet said "Roo.. Tum kaho to main maa aur papa ko bejhu tumhare ghar rishte ki baat karne??"

Ruhana smiled "isme puchne ki kya baat hai.."

Vineet replies "nhi.. Mujhe laga kahi tumne apna irada badal liya hoga"

Ruhana hits him lightly and then says "Vineet tumhe nhi lagta Rajat aur Riti kuch chupa rahe hai"

Vineet replies "nhi kyun??"

Ruhana speaks up "Riti ne kaha Rajat se wo yahan rukegi meri shaadi tak par wo kal Chennai jaa rahi hai"

Vineet thinks and replies "Roo jaisa tumne bataya unki shaadi ek compromise thi.. Maybe wo dono abhi tak apne dil ki baat kah nhi paye hai ek dusre se"

Ruhana agrees at this "Haan.. I just hope everything gets fine between them"

The next day, Riti leaves for Chennai, Palak leaves for Delhi and Vineet goes back to his home.

 **Bangalore**

Rajat was inside his room he looked at the date it was 15 nov, he recalled something. He opened his cupboard and took out the file. It was the marriage contract file he looked at the date "15 Nov marriage ends".

"isliye wo mere sath wapas nhi aayi.. Damm" he took out his phone and tried calling her..

Riti was at her home, she looked at caller ID of the phone and cut the call.. "ab kyun phone kar rahe hai.. Huh"

Rajat sighed.. Akshay entered inside the room and looked at him "Rajat kya hua?"

Rajat nodes in no.. Akshay's eyes fell on the file.. "ye kya hai??" he asked him

Rajat tried to hide the file from him "kuch nhi" but Akshay grabbed the file from him and opened to read it. He was shocked seeing it.

"what?? Tumhari aur bhabhi ki contract marriage thi" he looked at Rajat.

Akshay quickly went and closed the door.. Then shouts at Rajat "itni badi baat tumne chupayi jante ho jab maa ko pta chalega to kya hoga"

Rajat answers him "I know lekin sirf maa ke liye I married her.."

Akshay sighed and says "you know Rajat what is your problem tumhare liye har cheez contact hai.. Lekin shaadi contract nhi hoti Rajat.. Ek bandan hota hai puri life hai.. Ab samajh aaya bhabhi wapas kyun nhi aayi.."

Rajat speaks up "akshay.. Wo khud nhi rahna chahti mere saath"

Akshay replies "tum paagal ho.. Pucha tumne unse? Na kabhi apne dil ki baat boli.. I have no words left Rajat.. Itna kaha lekin nhi tumara ego.." he throws the file on the floor and left from there.. Rajat was left thinking.. He recalled the time he had spent with Riti.. Their rough and tough moments.. Marriage everything..

 **Meerut**

Palak was with her mother.." mumma kya important baat hai.."

Her mother tells her something.. Palak is shocked hearing this..

"lekin mumma mujhe US jaana hai"

"nhi tu kahin nhi jayegi.." her mother warned her..

Palak sighed.. "mumma bhi na.."

 **15 days later**

Ruhana conference called Palak and Riti..

"girls marriage date is fixed tum dono fatafat aa jao jodhpur" she ordered them.

Palak smiles "great news di.. Kab hai shaadi?" she asked her.

"next sunday.." she answered.

Riti spoke up "thik hai Roo.. main jald aane ki koshish karti hoon"

"di.. Main shayad na aa pau.." Palak said

Ruhana strictly warns her "dekh palle zyada natak mat kar samjhi.. Tujhe aana hi hai"

Palak smiles "okay di I will come"

They had a chat for a long time and then disconnects..

Here Vineet invited his friends and he sent special invitation to Rajat and Akshay.

Rajat thinks "Miss Raichand bhi waha hongi.. Yahi mauka hai unse baat karne ka"

It was day of the Ruvi's engagement.

Riti arrived and congratulated the couple..

"many many congratulations to both of you"

Ruhana smiles "tu akeli? Rajat nhi aaye?"

Riti tries to avoid this "unhe chod tu bta kaisi hai?"

Ruhana nodes "main bahut achi"

Just then Rajat and Akshay enter.. Vineet says "aa gaye Mr. khadoos"

Riti did not reacted much. She walked away from stage completely ignoring Rajat. He wishes them..

Akshay says "to finally main aapko bhabhi kah sakta hoon"

Ruhana smiles at this.. Akshay looked around but could not find her.. Ruhana understood he was looking for her. She whispered to him "wo abhi tak aayi nhi"

Akshay eyed her and said "main usse nhi doondh raha.." and walked down from the stage.

Rajat hugs Vineet "congratulations.."

Vineet smiles "thanks.."

Ruhana's father "beta sab guests aa gaye hai engagement ki rasam shuru kare"

Vineet's father speaks up "zara kuch minute rukna mere dost ka beta aane wala hai"

Ruhana nodes "papa rukte hai aur main bhi to palle ka wait kar rhi hoon"

They wait.. Rajat saw Riti at the juice counter. He heads towards her and says "mujhe baat karni hai"

Riti turns to him but moves to leave, he held her hand "tum mujhe ignore kar rahi ho" he spoke up

Riti eyed him "aap mera haath chodiye" Rajat left her hand.. Riti continues saying "for your info we have no relation contact khatam ho chuka hai.." and walked away from there..

Rajat followed her and brings her to a corner. He eyed her "jab main tumse baat kar raha hoon to tumhara dhyan mujhpe hona chahiye.."

Riti asked him "kyun?? Aap hote kaun ho ye sab karne wale.. Aur kyun aapko farak padta hai"

Rajat said "because I..." and stops in middle.. Riti looks at him and walks away.

She collides with akshay.. Akshay says "sambalke bhabhi"

Riti looks at him and says "deevar ji kaise hai aap?"

Akshay replies "thik hoon lekin aap kuch thik nhi lag rahi"

Riti spoke up "nhi kuch nhi Acha waise tumhari palak se baat hui?"

Akshay nodes in disappointment "nahi.. Wo kuch samjhna hi nhi chahti"

Riti relies "don't worry ek baar usko aane do tab use sab bataungi"

Palak enters inside and goes to them "congrats di and jiju I am really happy for both of you"

Ruhana was about to speak up, someone came and stood beside Palak.. "ye kya mere bina congrats bol diya" he complained

Palak looked at him and said "sorry but maine bataya tha na.. Di hai meri"

Ruhana asked "ye kaun hai?"

Akshay, Riti were also standing next to the stage..

Vineet's father (Jaideep) says "aah.. He is here, Ritvik Khanna"

Ritvik went to him to take blessing from him..

Ritvik called Palak.. Everyone was confused what was happening.. Palak went to him, he introduced her "uncle ye Palak Gupta hai my fiancée"

Everyone looked at them in a huge shock.. Akshay was taken back with this.. His eyes became moist Riti looked at him and was feeling helpless.

Ruhana's father (sanjay): ab ceremony shuru karte hai"

Ritvik held Palak's hand took her down, Palak passed by Akshay and eyed him.

Vineet takes the ring and slides into Ruhana's finger. Everyone clap, a smile appears on Ruhana's face. It was now her turn. She took the ring and slides it into his finger.

Akshay looks at Palak who seemed happy with Ritvik. He starts singing.. Everyone's attention went to him...

He went to Ruhana and Vineet and pulled them down from stage..

 **Kisise Tum Pyaar Karo To Phir Izhaar Karo** **Kahin Na Phir Der Ho Jaye...(2)**

He eyed at Rajat indicating to speak to Riti.

 **Kisipe Aitbaar Karo To Phir Ikraar Karo** **Kahin Na Phir Der Ho Jaye…(2)**

He pulled Rajat and Riti

 **Yehi To Dil Churane Ka Andaaz Hota Hai**

 **Kisise Tum Pyaar Karo To Phir Izhaar Karo**

 **Kahin Na Phir Der Ho Jaye…(2)**

They dance along.. Ritvik ask Palak to dance with him. She agrees and joins.. Akshay looks at them..

 **Mohabbat Ka Ghum Hai Mile Jitna Kam Hai**

 **Yeh To Zamana Nahin Jaan Paayega**

Riti places her hand on him. He smiles at her and says..

 **Mera Jo Sanam Hai Zara Berahem Hain**

 **Dekh Mujhe Woh Dard Muskurayega**

Riti looked at Palak and decided to speak to her but Akshay came on her way and said..

 **Dil Ko Aise Dilbar Pe Bhi Naaz Hota Hai**

 **Kisise Tum Pyaar Karo To Phir Izhaar Karo**

 **Kahin Na Phir Der Ho Jaye...(2)**

Palak moves to Vineet and Ruhana and says...

 **Mubarak Sama Hai Khushi Ka Jahan Hai**

 **Yeh Din Koi To Naya Gul Khilayega**

Ruhana joins her..

 **Nazar Se Bayan Hai Yeh Woh Dastan Hai**

 **Chaahat Ko Kaise Koi Bhi Chupayega**

Vineet sings..

 **Aashiqo Ki Aankhon Mein Yeh Raaz Hota Hai**

 **Kisise Tum Pyaar Karo To Phir Izhaar Karo**

 **Kahin Na Phir Der Ho Jaye...(2)**

Ritvik and Palak happily dance.. Akshay left from there...

All the guests started to leave.. Jaideep said "Ritvik beta shaadi tak tum yahi rukoge na"

Ritvik nodes "jee uncle.. Issi bahane hum jodhpur ghum lenge and time spend kar lenge" he said while looking at Palak.

Palak passed a smile to him and excused herself. She was heading towards dining area when someone pulled her inside the room.

She gets surprised "aap log"

Vineet, Ruhana, Riti were inside the room who were looking at her.

"ye sab kya hai tune bataya nhi you are engaged?" Ruhana complained

Palak looked at them and said "I am sorry lekin sab itna jaldi hua ki main bata nhi saki"

Vineet said "to ab bata do"

Palak replies "main Meerut gayi thi to mumma aur papa ne already Ritvik ke gharwalo ko haan bol diya tha.. Mere aane ka wait tha bas aur Ritvik uss time delhi tha.. We meet and i agreed for the marriage to mom dad ne close relatives ke beech engagement kara di hamari"

Riti looked at her and scolds her "aise kaise tum ready ho gayi tum to akshay se pyar karti ho na"

Palak replies "karti thi.. Ab nhi karti aur mom dad ki maine koi baat nhi taali.."

Ruhana speaks up "tumhara ye faisla galat hai."

Palak says "di please.. Atleast uss cheater se to better hai.." and left from there..

Rajat was with Akshay...rajat asked him "are you fine Akshay?"

Akshay nodes with a smile on his face "yes.. Ye batao tumne bhabhi se baat ki"

Rajat nodes in no. Akshay speaks up "Rajat dekho main nhi chahta tum bhi apne pyar se door raho.. Jo hai boldo bhabhi ko.."

Rajat speaks up "tum jante ho mujhse ye sab nhi hota"

Akshay tapped his shoulder "to tum sochlo.. Maa se kya kahoge agar bhabhi ab bhi wapas nhi aayi" and left from there.

Sleeping arrangements were going on..

Ruhana says "Riti tumhara aur Rajat ka kamra samne wala hai.."

Riti replies "Roo.. main wo" she sees Palak and says "main palak ke saath adjust ho jaungi"

Palak was confused.. Akshay interrupts in "are bhabhi aapko koi problem hai?"

Riti nodes "nhi.. Par"

Ruhana sighed and replies "no par var go.."

Riti had no choice but to adjust.. Akshay whispers to Rajat "yahi mauka hai bhai.. Say it"

Rajat eyed him and went inside the room.

Vineet and Ruhana were talking to each other. Ruhana said "Vineet kya hum kuch aisa nhi kar sakte jisse palak aur akshay ke beech galatfehmiyan khatam ho jaye"

Vineet thought for a moment and replies her "kar sakte hai.. Ek idea hai"

He tells her something and to which she agrees..

Palak was doing something on her phone, Vineet called her "palak.."

Palak looked at him "jee jiju"

"upar terrace pe kuch blankets hai tum le aaogi?" he asked her for a favour

Palak nodes with a smile "jee abhi laati hoon" she kept her phone on the table and went to terrace. Vineet took her phone and unlocked it as Ruhana had told him the password. He messaged Akshay and kept back the phone.

Here Akshay's phone beeped, he opened the message and gets surprised..

"ye mujhe upar kyun bula rahi hai"

He denies.. "main nhi jaane wala.."

Ruhana passes by and says "Akshay.. Upar terrace pe blankets hai zara help karoge laane mein" akshay nodes and heads to the terrace.

On the way he locks Riti and Rajat's room from outside.. "ab sahi hai.."

He comes to the terrace.. Vineet slowly closes the door and locks from inside..

"ab to subah hi khulega darwaza" and leaves from there..

 **To be continued..**

 **So Will Rajat confess his feelings to Riti?**

 **Will Akshay and Palak clear misunderstanding?**

 **Will Ruhana and Vineet be able to fix everything?**

 **Stay tuned..**


	28. Chapter 28

Riti was inside the washroom, she came out and found Rajat inside the room. She tried to ignore his precense into the room. She came to dressing and removed her jewellery. She struggled in removing the necklace as it got tackled with her hair. She look threw the mirror Rajat was staring at her. She talked in her mind "dekh rahe hai ye nhi ki aake help karde"

Here Rajat was also thinking "ek baar kah nhi sakti zara help kardo.."

He moved towards her and placed his hand on the necklace. He started untackle the necklace. Riti looked at him from mirror. He was successful, he kept the necklace on the dressing and moved away.

She tied her hairs and came on bed to sleep. Rajat sighed and finally spoke up "tumse baat karni hai??"

Riti seemed to be not interested, she arranged the pillow properly. Rajat came and stood in front of her he spoke in his way "damm it i am talking to you not to the walls"

Riti got up and looked at him spoke up rudely "lekin mujhe aapse baat nhi karni hai.. Mr. Khadoos"

Rajat eyed her, he held her wrist and turned her against the wall and said "How dare you? Tumhari himmat kaise hui bina kuch kahe jaane ki"

Riti looked at him and eyed him "aap bhool rahe hai hamara contract khatam ho chuka hai ab main aapki patni nhi aur na aap mere pati"

She moved away and says "mujhe yahan sona hi nhi hai" she took the blanket and pillow and headed towards the door, she tried to open it but could not as it was locked from outside.

She stammed her foot on the floor in anger "iss gate ko kya hua ab"

Rajat came there and tried to open the door but could not.. "I think kisine bahar se lock kiya hai"

Riti blamed him for this "ye sab aapne kiya hoga.."

Rajat shuts her with "I am not done anything.. And chalane se kuch nhi hoga people are sleeping in the house"

Riti pouts, Rajat goes to bed and says "yahan koi couch bhi nhi hai.. I think we need to adjust here"

Riti sighed and had no choice, she came to other side of the bed. She created a wall between with pillow and warned him "meri side aane ka sochiyega bhi nhi.."

She lay down and closed her eyes.. Rajat smiled a bit at her childish behaviour. He turned off the lights and lay down, Riti turned on the lights, rajat closed them again from other side.

Riti turned them back on and got up "aapki problem kya hai?"

Rajat looks at her and replies "I can't sleep with lights on"

Riti speaks up "dekhiye ye aapka office nhi hai har cheez aapki marzi se nhi ho sakta samjhe aap"

Rajat sighed and replies "bangalore mein tum lights off mein soti thi na ab kya hua?"

Riti answers him "isse aapka matlab nhi..." she lays back again. Rajat sighed he turned off the lights. Riti was feeling really mad at him but preferred to sleep now.

Palak picked up the two blankets and heads towards the exit door, but collided with someone on her way. She gets surprised seeing him here..

Akshay looked at her and went to take the blankets. Palak went to the door and tried to open it but failed.

"argh.. Ye khul kyun nhi raha hai" she kept the blanket on the floor but Akshay stopped her

"gande ho jayenge.."

Palak glared at him "to tum hi khol do gate"

Akshay passes her the remaining blankets which he has in his hands to her and tried to open the door. Palak struggled to carry the weight of all the blankets she shouts "jaldi karo"

Akshay replies her "shh... Super hero nhi hoon jo ek second mei khol dunga"

Palak pouts, she goes and keeps back the blanket back to place where they were. She then rushes back and says "tumne band kiya na gate"

Akshay answers her "tum pagal ho? Har galat cheez pe tum mujhe blame karti ho.."

Palak replies him in anger "Haan kyuki tum jabse life mein aaye ho everything has messed up"

Akshay moved closed to her and held her by wrist twisting it to her back "messed up to meri life ho gayi hai tumhari wajah se.." and left her with a jerk. Palak was in shock to see this..

"maine kya kiya hai??" she asked him her mistake

Akshay smiles at her and says "kya kiya hai.. Kitni baar tumse kaha hai hotel mei jo hua usme meri galti nhi thi.. Aur tum mujhe takleef takleef pe takleef de rahi ho."

Palak looks at him and replies "tumne mujhe nhi di thi?? Mujhse jhooth bolke.. Pyar ka natak karke.. Apne doston se shart lagake mera bharosa todke"

Akshay held her by her shoulders and pushed her against the wall "yaad karo kitni baar tumhe sorry kaha tha.. Waise congrats for your engagement.. Chalo jashn manate hai"

He left her and went to the area where many flower pots were.. He took out the bottle of whiskey from behind which he hide in the evening there. He opened it and started to drink.

"hum to jashan mana rahe hai unki khushi ka aur apne phirse toote dil ka" he said by pointing towards Palak. Palak looked at him unaffected.. Palak turned back to the gate and tried to open it but was unsuccessful..

She sat down and lean against the gate, she looked here and there, her eyes again fell on akshay who was looking at her with his eyes totally red and moist.

"socha tha tumse jab milunga iss baar to mana ke rahunga lekin tumne to mujhe hi surprise kar diya" he spoke to her..

Palak got up and went to him "Haan because wo tumse acha hai.. He don't drink.. Flirt nhi karta.. He is not cheater samjhe tum" she turned to move away but akshay held her wrist.

He asked her "lekin kya tum usse pyar karti ho ya wo tumse pyar karta hai??"

Palak was silent as she don't love him.. Palak turned to him and replies "main tumhe batana zaroori nhi samajhti"

Akshay gets up and a painful smile comes on his face "tumhare pass jawab hoga to de paogi na" and left her hand.

Palak looked at him, akshay opened the another bottle and started drinking.

Palak sighed, she took away the bottle from him and said "stop it kitna peeyoge" as she could not see him in this state

Akshay looked at her and shouts "tumhe to koi farak nhi padta na to main jo chahe karoon tumhe isse kya" he snatched the bottle from her hands..

"Haan Mujhe farak nhi padta.. par tum bahut pee chuke.." she tried to take away the bottle from him but akshay stopped her..

"maine kaha chodo" akshay asked her, in process the bottle slipped from their hands and dropped on the floor. Akshay looks at Palak and shouts "problem kya hai tumhari??"

Akshay moved towards her, palak stepped back.. He held her by her wrist tightly as he had enough of her "ek baar bata hi do chahti ho tum"

Palak jerked him and tries to free her hand, she succeeded and pushed akshay accidently, he landed on the floor

"tum paagal ho gaye ho.. Nhi chodoge apni ye chichori harkatein na.." she found no response from him and no moment in any texture of his body.

"ab kya hua hai tumhe.." she thought he is doing the drama but again she found no repsone. She bend down and turned him around, she gets shocked his head was

Palak jerked him bleeding as he handed by his face on the floor. Palak panicked as he has fainted..

"damm.. Yaha to kuch hai bhi nhi"

She pulled him a bit and made him lean against the wall. She tore the piece of her dress a the piece of her dress and tied it around his head so the blood flow could stop temporary. She tried to get up but akshay was holding her hand tightly, she tried to free her hands but his strong grip was not letting her. She had no choice but to lean against the wall beside him, she looked at him for a moment and then soon she drifted into the sleep, slowly her head fall on top of his shoulder and she was unaware of it.

Around after sometime Rajat hears a snoring sound. He found Riti snoring while sleeping. He tried to sleep but could not. He got up and came and lay on the floor for better sleep but he was not comfortable.

"oh god.." he got up and tried to find something with help of the torch light. He found some cotton. He make small rounds out of it and puts inside his ears and lay back on bed.

Riti opened her eyes and gets shocked seeing him sleeping. She thinks "socha tha snoring ki sound se neend kharab karungi iska par ye to maze mei so rahe hai" yes it was her trick to annoy him but she failed.

Suddenly Rajat turned his face towards her and his land landed on top of her. Riti looks at him and gets mesmerized by his sleeping face. She thinks "aapke chahre pe jo mujhe nazar aa raha hai agar wo aapki zuban pe aa jayega to aapka nuksan nhi hoga Mr. Khadoos"

 ** _Intezar kar rahi hoon tere izhar ka_**

 ** _Dil ki baat zuban par aane ka_**

 ** _Kahoge to daudi chali aaungi_**

 ** _Kagaz ke panno ko jala dalungi_**

She then felt moment, she closed her eyes instantly Rajat opened his eyes and found his hand on top of her, he slowly moved it away and looked at her face.

 ** _Izhar karna mujhe aata nahi_**

 ** _Dil ke jazbaat ko samjho abhi_**

 ** _Kahogi to kagaz ke panno ko fhad dunga_**

 ** _Tumhe phirse ghar le jaunga_**

"tumhe pta hai main nhi kah sakta.. Tum hi samajh jao" he spoke to her in his mind. He turns to other side, Riti opens her eyes and turns opposite side.

While they were in deep sleep their hands meet unintentionally with each other. Riti's hand was underneath of Rajat and both were unaware of it...

Here Ruhana was inside her room, she was looking at the ring in her finger and smiling recalling the engagement.

She then heard a noise from the door. She got up from bed and went to open the door as soon as she opened she found Vineet standing there and smiling at her.

She asked him in low voice "tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?"

Vineet answered her "neend nhi aa rahi thi.. Socha tumse mil loon"

Ruhana nodes negatively "nhi kisine dekh liya to problem hoga.. Tum jao" and shuts the door on his face. Vineet knocks again at her door. Ruhana sighed, she opens the door and asked him "ab kya hua?"

Vineet said "andar aane do pehle fir bataunga"

Ruhana understood his intentions, she denies "no.." and shut the door but this time Vineet placed his palm on it

"baat to suno" almost shouting..

Ruhana then heard sound of Sanjay.. Vineet pulled inside Vineet and hide him behind the door..

Sanjay came there "are beta raat ke 3 bajh rahe hai abhi tak tum soyi nhi"

Ruhana smiled and said "kuch nhi papa cockroach tha baar baar pareshan kar raha hai mujhe to usse hi bhaga rahi thi"

Vineet was left with open mouth.. He was about to come but Ruhana placed her foot on top of his.. He shouts almost but Ruhana placed her hand on his mouth.

Sanjay heard a little sound "beta ye aawaz kaisi thi?"

Ruhana said pretending she heard no sound "papa maine koi awaaz nhi suni aap jayie na so jayie"

Sanjay nodes and says "tum bhi soh jao" and left to his room. Ruhana had sigh of relief. She closed the door "thank God"

Vineet tapped her a little, Ruhana looked at him both stare at each other for a moment.

Vineet then tried to speak something but Ruhana was not understanding anything, then Vineet pointed with his eyes. Ruhana looked at her hand and moved it away.. She then scolds him "abhi papa dekh lete kya zaroorat thi yahan aane ki"

Vineet glared at her "cockroach..." he uttered..

Ruhana says "to kya kahti tum ho kamre mein" she opens the door and ask him to go..

Vineet shuts the door with help of his right leg and stood there crossing his arms around the chest "nahi jaata"

Ruhana looked on at him and says "bahut ziddi ho tum"

"wo to main hoon.. ek kaam karte hai upar terrace pe dekhke aate hai kya haal hai wahan ka?" vineet shared his excitement

Ruhana thought for a moment and agrees "chalo"

Ruhana opened the door, Vineet moved out and Ruhana closed the door immediately with a naughty smile on her face.

Vineet was shocked with this he complained "Roo this is cheating open the door"

Ruhana whispers "good night Vineet" and moved to her bed. Vineet stammed his foot in anger on the floor and left to his room.

The morning arised, Vineet passes by Rajri room he found it locked from outside he found it a bit weird but unlocked it "shayad kisine galti se lock kar diya hoga" and left to see the situation at the terrace. He opened the door of the terrace and smiles seeing the scenario in front of him.

"lagta hai dono ne patch up kar liya"

Palak opened her eyes, she found herself sleeping by placing her head on top of Akshay's shoulder. She freed her hand and got up. She looked at the gate and found Vineet standing there.. She moved towards him and says "ye gate kyu nhi khula?"

Vineet told her "pta nhi shayad hawa ne band ho gaya hoga.."

Palak looked at him and says "jo bhi ho.. Aur sambalyie iss sharabi ko pareshan karke rakh diya puri raat" and left from there.

Vineet was left bewildered "lagta hai baat bani nhi"

Here Riti opened her eyes and moves her hand but something stopped her, she looked and found Rajat was holding her hand and sleeping. She slowly tried to remove her hand but Rajat slightly moved and she lost her balance which result in her to fall on top of him. Rajat opened his eyes and stared at Riti. Both looked at each other, Rajat spoke up "main tumhari jagah nhi tum meri jagah aayi ho and direct mere upar"

Riti looked at him and answered "aur aap mera haath pakadke soye hue they"

Rajat shortened his eyes and said "excuse me I don't do that" He then lifted his hand and found he was holding Riti's hand. He looked at Riti who raised her eyebrow. Rajat let go her hand and Riti moved away from top of him.

Around after 30 minutes, everyone gathered at the hall to prepare of pre wedding functions.

Vineet saw Roohi and pulled her to a side "suno first aid kit hai to de na?"

Ruhana asked him "kya hua??" he took her inside a room and showed her. Riti and Rajat were also present there.

Riti prepared the lime juice and asked "Rajat please isse hosh mein laayie.."

Rajat glares at her and says "I am trying.. but ye bhaisab hai ki sunte hi nhi hai kitni baar kaha hai maat drink kiya kar"

Riti looked at him "aap complaint baad mein karna pehle isko uthayie"

Rajat sprinkled water on akshay's face a few times and finally he succeeds as Akshay opens his eyes. He grabbed his head as it was giving him really bad headache.. Riti sat beside him and asked him to drink "lo you will feel better"

Akshay got up and sit up straight.. He drank the lime juice and looked at Riti "bhabhi aap yahan" he then looked around and found himself inside the room. He tried to recall last night..

"main to terrace pe tha"

Vineet came and stood in front of him "main tumhe yahan laaya hoon.."

Ruhana passed the first aid box to Riti.. "aur tumhe ye chot kaise lagi?" pointing towards his head.

Akshay touched his head and recalled.. "yaad nhi.." he did not want to tell it was Palak's mistake..

Riti opened the cloth which Palak tied. Akshay looked at it and slightly slides it into his hand.. Riti cleaned his wound and bandages it properly.. "tum mana kiya hai na.. Mat kiya karo aisi harkatein"

Akshay smiled at her lightly "sorry bhabhi.."

Ruhana said "tum rest karo hum chalte hai.."

Everyone moved outside, akshay looked at the piece of cloth in his hand and smiled "tumhe parwah hai meri.. fir kyun itni berukhi hai"

Riti was checking something on her laptop.. Rajat came to her and asked "Riti maa se baat karlo"

Riti looked at him and replies rudely "dekhiye aapka aur mera contract khatam ho chuka hai na main aapki patni hoon aur na aap mere pati so please.." and left from there..

Vineet was standing behind, both were unaware of it.. Vineet was shocked with this revelation.. "in dono ki contact marriage thi"

He went away and searched for Ruhana.. She found him talking to her father.. He eyed her and signalled her to come. Ruhana excused herself and went to him "kya hua Vineet?"

Vineet tells her what he heard.. Ruhana was surprised "kya?? Tabhi Riti Mumbai se chennai gayi thi.."

Vineet nodes.. "Roo charo ne hamare liye bahut kuch kiya hai.. Ab humhe inke rishton ko wapas jodna hoga aur wo bhi shaadi khatam hone se pehle"

Ruhana nodes in positively "Haan vineet.."

Akshay came out of the room, he was feeling pain on his head.. He moved further and at a corner he found Palak and Ritvik arguing over something. He could see movements in Palak which indicated she was requesting him something.. He moved closer to look what was happening but Rajat came in his way..

"tumhe rest karne bola tha na"

Akshay looks back and both of they were gone.. He found something really suspicious but then ignored the matter for sometime.. He then said to Rajat "come one Rajat we are here to enjoy.. Chalo na functions ki taiyari mei help karte hai" he pulled him.

Jaideep was on centre stage and announced "so dear guests jaise aap sab jante hai shaadi ko abhi ek hafta hai and baki functions ke liye bhi kuch 4 din hai so aap sab jodhpur ghumye enjoy"

Everyone clapped.. Ruhana says "Vineet plan to acha hai.. You think it will work"

Vineet nodes "ofcourse karega.."

Jaideep came to both "aur tum dono bhi apne doston ke saath ghumo.."

Vineet nodes "jee Dad"

Jaideep then said "aur haan vineet, Ritvik ko bhi saath le jaana" and left from there..

Ruhana and Vineet looked on at each other.

 **To be continued...**

 **So will Rajat and Riti come back together?**

 **What make Akshay suspicious??**

 **Will Ruhana and Vineet able to reunite two couples??**

 **Stay tuned..**


	29. Chapter 29

**So sorry for keeping you waiting... Here is the update enjoy...**

Everyone got ready to leave for the trip, they decided they will travel few places of Rajasthan. Sanjay booked a private bus for them.

Akshay was sitting on the couch and was on his phone. Riti passes by him and asked "akshay tum nhi aa rahe ho?"

Akshay replies in no "nhi bhabhi mera mann nhi hai aap ghum ayie"

Riti sighed and held his wrist "koi bahana nhi chalega.. Chalo chup chap"

Akshay protests "bhabhi please.."

Riti looked on and sits beside him "thik hai main bhi nhi jati fir waise bhi mera kaam kya waha"

Akshay spoke up "offo bhabhi Acha thik hai chalo"

Riti smiled and both of them moved out of the house.

Sanjay asked "zaroorat ka samaan rakh liya na??"

Vineet assures him "han papa sab rakh liya hai don't worry"

Sanjay nodes.. Akshay speaks up "uncle agar aap bhi saath aate to acha rehta"

Sanjay replies "beta yahan bahut kaam hai aap sab enjoy karke aao"

Everyone boarded the bus one by one..

Riti could not find a place to sit except next to Rajat so she sat beside him. Ruhana and Vineet smiled...

Akshay eyed Ritvik and Palak it seems like both of them were not comfortable with each other. Palak eyed Akshay who was staring at her. She grabs Ritvik's hand and kept her head on his shoulder.

Ritvik whispers to her "sab thik hai na?"

Palak nodes in yes..

They got down to an old palace and clicked pictures.. Vineet said "Rajat and Riti bhabhi aap log todha pass khade honge to hi dono ki pic le paunga main"

Riti moved closed to him and Vineet clicked picture..

Akshay was looking at the structure and then he heard a voice "dekho palak mujhse ab nhi hoga.. Why don't you tell the truth"

Palak confronts him "ritzz please.. Sirf shaadi hone tak.."

"okay fine.. Ab smile kardo you know you look really bad when you are upset" Ritvik said teasingly

Palak passed a smile and Ritvik side hugged her.. Akshay thought "kaunsa sach? Pta lagana hoga"

They all then gathered back into the bus to move to next destination. The trip was a chance to make the relationships more stronger..

It was night time and they went to the hotel where rooms were booked.

Vineet asked "we have booking"

"sir name please" receptionist asked..

"Vineet Singhaniya" Vineet replies.. The receptionist checks and gives him the keys..

Vineet gives the keys to each one but Riti and Rajat gets the one key.

Riti asked him "mera room?"

Ruhana smiled "Riti tum apne husband ke saath raho" everyone moved to their respective room..

Riti signed.. Akshay was with Rajat said "bhai please bol dena ab"

Inside the room a silent prevailed between Riti and Rajat.

Riti eyed him and finally broke the silence with "aap mana nhi kar sakte they how can you stay with me"

Rajat looks at her and replies "I can't tell them, tum bhi kah sakti thi"

Riti felt irritated as there is no point of explaining anything to him.. She lay down on bed and slept. Rajat smiles a bit at her childish act.

Palak was at the lobby on a call "Haan.. Shaadi ke baad I will come back yea don't worry bye.."

Ritvik came there and said "coffee piyogi?"

Palak nodes in yes and they go to coffee shop..

Ruhana was inside the room and there was a knock on the door.. She opens the door and finds Vineet standing there..

"tum yahan"

"Haan wo neend nhi aa rahi thi socha tumse kuch baatein karloon"

Ruhana moved aside to let him inside the room...

The next day, everyone got ready and checked out from hotel to move to next destination. Riti had decided she will keep distance from Rajat, Akshay doubts Ritvik and Palak everytime. Ruhana and Vineet failed to bring them together but the trip became memorable as the family was in one frame..

Akshay was with Rajat, he spoke up "dekho Rajat kal hum wapas jodhpur jayenge fir shaadi and sab wapas apne ghar it is your last chance to say"

Rajat looks at him "you know i can't do it"

Akshay reminds him "bhai tu badi si badi deal le sakta to ye ek chota sa kaam se kya problem hai?"

Rajat tells him "deals karna is much easier job"

Akshay signs and replies "dekh tujhe jaise karna hai kar... I don't know care but do it warna aaj raat main maa ko Phone karke sab bata dunga" and walks away from there.

Rajat watches him go.. and something stricks his mind..

During the night time, everyone was standing behind the pillar and eyeing something..

Palak asked "di hum chupke kya dekh rahe hai??"

Ruhana replied "akshay ne kaha hai Rajat kuch karne wala hai bas wahi dekhna hai"

Vineet speaks up "lekin yahan koi nazar nhi aa raha"

Just then Rajat comes there and they look at him. After sometime Riti comes there and gets surprised seeing him "aap yahan lekin mujhe to devar jee ne bulaya tha na" she spoke up

Rajat replies "maine uske phone se message karke tumhe bulaya tha"

Riti pouts and turns to leave but Rajat held her wrist "Jab Rajat Sareen se baat kar rahi ho to bina izazat ke nhi jaa sakti" he spoke up in his arrogant style.

Vineet shakes his head and murmurs "kuch bhi ho jaye ye apna attitude nhi badlega"

Ruhana shuts him "shh.."

Riti turns and frees her hand and says "dekhiye na to yahan koi business deal ho rahi hai aur na main aapki employee jo aapse darr jaye" she continues speaking actually arguing with him. He pulls out the tape from his pocket and shuts her mouth with it. Riti's eyes became wide with this move of his.

Palak almost screamed but Akshay placed his hand on her mouth.. "shh..."

Palak removed his hand.. "argh..".

Riti was about to remove the tape from her mouth but Rajat tightly held her hands.. Riti stared at him, Rajat spoke up "your problem is, you speak to much ab chup chap baitho yahan" he makes her sit on the bench which was there.

"so Miss Riti Raichand, I am business person and jaisa main hoon waise hi baat karunga.. Point is tumhari aur meri company jo thi.. Lets make it permanent so we can earn profit for lifetime" Rajat confessed to her.

Riti first could not understand what he meant and realises he was talking about the marriage. Rajat removed the tape from her mouth. Riti was silent.. She then broke her silence with "kya?? Aap sach mei ye deal karna chahte hai?"

Rajat eyed her and answered "ek baar main jo decision le leta hoon peeche nhi hatta"

A smile came on Riti's face and she said "aap ki wo contact marriage?"

Rajat looked at her, he brought the papers and tore them into pieces.. "no contact satisfied now!!"

Riti spoke up "lekin abhi bhi I doubt aap koi aur contact le aayenge"

Rajat held her arms and said "Rajat Sareen apni baat dubara nhi dohrata samjhi.. Tum seedhe seedhe batao what is your decision?"

Riti glares at him "aap mujhe dhamka rahe hai?"

Rajat nodes in no "warn kar raha hoon.."

"you just say.. Manzoor hai ya nhi" he asked her final time.

Riti does not reply.. Palak utters "jiju bhi na koi aise propose karta hai kya?"

Ruhana says "atleast kuch kiya to"

Akshay moved out from hiding place and approached to them "bhabhi please Haan kardo"

Riti looks at him and then other also come out from hiding place.. Ruhana also ask her to say yes..

Riti spoke up "okay fine.. Lekin ek shart hai!"

Rajat looked on at her.. Riti exclaims "ye sudhar jayenge to hi i will accept the deal"

Rajat answers her "main jaisa hoon waisa thik hoon yea but I can try not to be rude to you"

Akshay spoke up "bhabhi please.."

Riti refuses... Rajat pulls Riti close to him as he was fed up of her and says "Miss Raichand I love you dammit how can you still say no"

Everyone smiled at this.. Akshay whistled.. Riti was shocked at his confession. She answers him in his style "chaliye ham mrs. Riti Rajat Sareen dubara banne ko tayar hai.. Permanent hone ke liye"

Everyone claps... Ruhana says "ye hui na baat.."

Everyone moved to their room to sleep.

Akshay was standing at the balcony of his room and saw Palak and Ritvik at the hotel garden arguing over something. Akshay was left in thoughts "ye dono ke beech chal kya raha hai"

Palak left in anger frustrated...

The next day all gathered into the bus and started the journey back to jodhpur.

Vineet looked at Riti and Rajat and spoke up "so Mr and Mrs Sareen.. Ab mat ye contact marriage ka mamla karna"

Riti smiles and utters "mujhe khud nhi pta tha shaadi ke do din tak

inhone aisa kiya hai.."

Rajat replies "that time i use to hate you alot"

Riti speaks up "acha.. main bhi majburi mei aapse shaadi ki thi.."

Ruhana sighed and replies "bas karo dono.. Good thing is tum dono wapas ek ho gaye ho"

Around after 4 hours they reached Jodhpur.. Sanjay and Jaideep were standing outside and already waiting for them. One by one all came out.. Ruhana hugged her father and Vineet his..

"to kaisa raha trip??" Sanjay asked after getting apart.

Vineet says "bahut hi acha"

Jaideep replies "acha.. Tum sab fresh ho jao fir shyam mei milte hai"

Everyone moved inside with their luggage.

Palak was sitting inside the room, her phone rings and picks up the call "Haan main US abhi nhi aa sakti.. Jee thank you"

Riti comes inside and asked her "kiska call tha?"

Palak replies "koi nhi di.. Bas office se tha.."

Riti looks at her and says "palak dekho ye decision tumhara khudka hai par main ek baat kahungi... Akshay tumnse pyar karta hai maine dekha hai 3 mahine kaisa tha wo.. Please yaar teen zindagiyan barbad mat karo"

Palak looked on at her and in her mind "di main aapko kaise samjhau.."

"di.. Please ham iss baare mein baat na kare to acha hai" palak replies to her..

Riti signed and says "ziddi ho tum.. Dekhke bhi anjan banti ho!!" walks out of the room.

Everyone gathered into the hall for function.

It was haldi function... and haldi was getting applied on both Ruhana and Vineet.

Riti applies on Ruhana, here sanjay says "Rajat tum bhi lga do apne dost ko"

Riti laughed lightly and whispered to Ruhana "apni khudki shaadi mein nhi lagaya to yahan kaise lagange kisiko"

Akshay then whispered to Rajat "bhai ijajat ka sawal hai lagade"

Rajat eyed him and went to Vineet.. He applies haldi on him and eyed Riti.. Riti was surprised.. Ruhana whispered to her "jab pyar ka asar hota hai na to banda sab karta hai"

Riti looks at her.. After the ceremony was over... They took a bath and come back for sangeet and Mehndi...

Ruhana asked Riti "palle kaha hai? Haldi ki rasam mei bhi nhi dikhi?"

Riti replies "pta nhi roo.. Ritvik bhi to nhi dikh raha"

Vineet hears them and he tells akshay "dekho kaha hai dono?"

Akshay nodes and goes to find them...

He hears a noise and follows the direction.

Ritvik was arguing with Palak..

Palak said "Haan janti hoon maine tumse promise kiya hai par tum ye contract nhi todoge"

Ritvik replies to her "thik hai.." he held her hand but palak jerk away...

"ritzz please... Not now"

"contract promise ye sab hai kya??!" akshay asked himself... He knocks at the door and informs them

"bahar functions ho rahe hai.. Bula rahe hai tum dono ko" saying which he left from there..

Palak moved out of the room to attend the function. Her eyes fell on a girl, she moved to her and turned her around. She gets stunned seeing the girl...

"sneha"

Sneha looks at her and was not expecting her to be here..

Palak says "tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?"

Vineet comes there and says "maine bulaya hai isse yahan"

Palak was bewildered and asked "lekin kyun?"

Vineet eyed at Sneha and asked her to speak up.. Sneha starts with "sach kahne ke liye".

Palak looks at her in disgust and turned away.. Sneha continues "uss raat hotel mei tumne jo dekha wo jhooth tha" palak instantly turned her face to her.

"Haan.. darasal maine hi uski drink mei behoshi ki dawa milayi thi room tak jate jate he fainted and maine hi aisa dikhaya tum dono ke beech galatfahmiya ho isliye"

Palak was shocked with this revelation. She recalled how Akshay tried to say many times he has not done anything..

Palak asked her "kyu kiya ye sab?"

Sneha answers her "saurab ne kaha tha... Akshay ka dost"

Palak signed and rushes upstairs at the terrace crying...

Vineet then looks at Sneha and warns her "dubara aisa mat karna paiso ke liye.. Get lost" sneha moves out from there..

Ruhana calls him and he informs her soon everything will be fine... Palak comes on terrace and finds Akshay drinking there.. She looks at him angrily. She moved closed to him, akshay eyed her "ab kya chahiye?"

Palak snatched the bottle from him and starts drinking... Akshay gets shocked with this move of her. He takes away the bottle and throws it with scolding her "are you mad??"

Palak nodes "tumhe kya meri life hai!"

Ritvik comes there while talking on the phone as inside was too much noisy..

Akshay ask her 'why are you here?"

Palak hugs him and cries "sorry.. Sneha ne sach bataya.. I should have trust you"

Akshay does not hug her back but pushes her back. Palak was shocked..

Akshay eyes her and answers "Miss Palak Gupta... Please leave.. Main tumse ab koi baat nhi karna chahta hoon"

Palak tries to explain.. "akshay please"

Akshay reminds her "jab maine tumhe sach batane ki koshish ki to tumne nhi suna kuch.."

Ritvik comes into the scene "enough akshay you are talking to my fiancee"

Palak turns to Ritvik and says "please ritzz go from here.."

Ritvik denies "no.. How can he talk to you like this.."

Akshay speaks up "maine kya galat kaha.. Iski wajah se dad ne mujhe ghar se nikala.. Mana it was my mistake but maine sudhari apni galti.."

Ritvik shouts him up "enough tum dono pagal ho.. Ek manata hai to dusra ruth jata hai.. And akshay tum to delhi kabhi wapas gaye nahi but kya tumhe andaaza bhi hai tumhare dad kis haal mein hai"

Palak holds his wrist and nodes in no but Ritvik denies.. "no sach batake rahunga main"

He then looks at akshay and speaks up "to suno.. Mr. Akshay Singh Raizada, tumhari harkaton se pareshan hoke tumhare Dad ko heart attack aaya tha"

Akshay was stunned hearing this... "and Palak was in delhi with him to clear her accounts"

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _DELHI_**

 ** _Palak was sitting at the hall and waiting for Mr. Raizada.._**

 ** _Shanta bai came there. "bangalore se itni jaldi kaiko wapas aa gayi"_**

 ** _Palak nodes "nhi bas aise hi..."_**

 ** _Shanta says "ab bolo na.. Batao"_**

 ** _Palak infroms her everything whatever happened.. Shanta bai was shocked "deva re.. Chote Saab kabhi nhi sudhrenge"_**

 ** _Palak looks behind shanta and gets stunned seeing Mr. Raizada standing there.. "ye ladka kabhi nhi sudhrega.."_**

 ** _He then places his hand on his chest, palak rushes to him.._**

 ** _"uncle.. Aap thik hai.." she asks in concern.. She then takes him to hospital..._**

 ** _At hospital he gets treated by doctor and he gets normal._**

 ** _Mr. Raizada speaks up "beta, maine tumhe naukri di thi iss umeed pe ki mera bigda beta sudhar jayega mujhe nhi pta tha tumhara khudka dil toot jayega.. Ek aakhri ehsan aur kardo mujhpe"_**

 ** _Palak nodes "uncle please aap aisi baatein mat kijiye... Aap aise kahke mujhe sharminda kar rahe hai"_**

 ** _"socha tha akshay sudhar jayega aur mera business sambhal lega, but iske baad use main ghar kabhi nhi aane doonga US mein ek company hai jisme maine invest kiya hai aur unfortunately abhi kafi loss mein hai main chahta hoon tum waha jao as a MD and sambalo uss company ko"_**

 ** _Palak gets surprised and speaks up "uncle ye bahut badi zimmedari hai.. main kaise"_**

 ** _Mr. Raizada speaks up "please beta, mana mat karna.. I know you can do it isse tum mere bete se door rahogi"_**

 ** _Palak agrees..._**

 **Present time**

Ritivik speaks up "tumhe aajtak kisiko diya kya hai.. Dhoke ke alawa haan?"

Akshay looks at him and replies "dad ko heart attack iski wajah se aaya hai" pointing towards Palak "agar meri baat tab maan li hoti to ye sab nhi hota"

Palak replies "tumhari wajah se hua hai, na tum wo shart rakhte saurab ke saath aur na ye sab hota"

They started to blame each other for all the mess in their life.. Ritvik sighed..

Akshay spoke up "aur waise bhi ye tumhari fiancée hai na.. Please take her away"

Ritvik eyed at akshay and replies "are you mad, iss paagal se main shaadi nhi kar sakta no ways"

Akshay looks on.. "kya?"

Ritvik spoke up "dekho main iska acha dost hoon usse zyda kuch nhi we are not engaged wo iska drama tha mujhe yahan apna fiancee banake lane ka taki tumse door rah sake"

Palak looks on and turns to Ritvik "rits I think we should leave waise bhi he don't love me anymore chalo"

She held his wrist and starts to walk towards the exit door of the terrace..

"main iss baar gayi na to tum manaoge to bhi wapas nhi aaungi soch lena" she shouts at him while leaving.

Akshay did not reacted.. "itna dil dukhaya mera.. Huh jao nahi karni tumse baat" he uttered...

 **Next day,**

It was Ruvi wedding... They were getting ready in their respective room. Palak seems to be upset as Akshay was now ignoring her even after clearing the misunderstandings.

Riti cheers her up "are tu zyda tension mat le main janti hoon usko.. 3 mahine paagal tha tere intezar mein.. Ab sab thik hai to kitna naraz rahega"

Ruhana also assures "Haan palle, tune bhi to uska dil dukhaya na.. Usne tujhe manane ke kitna kuch kiya ab todhi mehnat tu karle"

Palak nodes positively.. "acha aap ready ho jao.."

Later after sometime, Ritvik informs Akshay that Palak is waiting for him at the terrace. First he denies but lates goes..

He gets shocked seeing her standing on top of the wall.

"kya kar rahi ho??"

Palak stops him with threat "pass mat aana warna i will jump down"

Akshay signed and gets concern "paagal ho gayi ho.. Come down"

Palak nodes and says "nahi.. Tum to mujhse pyar nhi karte na ab.. to jeeke kya karungi wo gadha ritz mujhse shaadi nhi karega... Isliye i should die"

She steps back, she misses her balance and was about to fall but Akshay held her hand pulled her towards him. They both landed on floor and stared at each other..

"miss gupta.. bahut ziddi ho tum"

Palak glares at him and replies "aur tum arrogant"

Ruhana got ready and soon she was called at Mandap where Vineet was already waiting for her. He smiled seeing her.. Sanjay made Ruhana sit beside him.

Vineet whispered "bahut sundar lag rahi ho"

Ruhana smiles hearing this.. The wedding rituals starts...

Here akshay lighted the fire on the terrace with some papers.. Palak was bewildered "tum kya kar rahe ho??" she asked him

Akshay replies "hamare beech bahut galafahmiya hui and hum dono zimmedar hai but ab aur intezar nhi"

He held her hand and starts to walk around the fire... "I promise ab kabhi tumhe takleef nhi doonga"

Whereas down at the garden where mandap was, Ruhana and Vineet were taking rounds around the fire.. Riti and Rajat were present and throwing flowers on them. Rajat threw a flower on Riti, Riti looks at him shockingly..

"Mr. Sareen aapko bhukar to nhi aaya hai na?" she whispers into his ear.

Rajat nodes in no.. Riti smiles and thinks "Waah riti I am proud of you tune to laad governor ko pura badal diya"

Up at the terrace, akshay took the second round with her "aise hi tumhe hamesha pyar karoonga.."

Palak smiles and her eyes became teary...

"main bhi ab kabhi tumpe shaq nhi karungi.."

They took the seven rounds around the fire and then hug each other.

Here Ruvi also completed their rounds... And other rituals.. The wedding was over..

They took blessings from elders..

Ruhana asked "palak aur akshay kahan hai?"

Riti looks around and realises both were not around "pta nhi Roo, anyways many many congratulations.." and hugs her..

 **A/n: hash done with the chapter...** **Finally Ruvi married...**

 **Rajat proposed Riti in his style**

 **Akshay and Palak also sorted out misunderstanding and secretly took rounds..**

 **What will happen next in their life?** **Stay tuned...**

 **Will update asap..**


	30. Last Chapter

Palak and Akshay smiles, they grab each other hands and walk down to the main hall.

Riti smiled seeing them together, she went to them and hug both "to finally tum dono ne patch up kar liya I am so happy"

Palak nodes positively and replies in excitement "aur humne upar" but stopped as Akshay lightly hit her on her arm.

Riti asked her "upar kya?"

Palak replies "kuch nhi shaadi ho gayi kya jiju aur di ki?"while eyeing here and there..

Ruhana and Vineet comes there" jee Haan tum dono dikhe hi nhi" Vineet said

Akshay smiles and congratulates him.. "are koi nhi hum to yahi hai na.. Chalo ab todha shandaar karte hai shaadi naach gaane ke saath"

He pulls Palak along and starts singing

 **Aaj se teri saari galiyan meri ho gayi**

 **Aaj se mera ghar tera ho gaya**

They dance with each other..

 **Aaj se meri saari khushiyan teri ho gayi**

 **Aaj se tera gham mera ho gaya**

Vineet dances with Ruhana...

Akshay sings and dances with Palak..

 **O tere kaandhe ka jo til hai**

 **O tere seene mein jo dil hai**

 **O teri bijli ka jo bill hai**

 **Aaj se mera ho gaya**

Vineet joins him and sings for Ruhana...

 **O mere khwabon ka ambar**

 **O meri khushiyon ka samandar**

 **O mere pin code ka number**

 **Aaj se tera ho gaya**

Akshay requests Rajat and Riti to join..

Riti taunts "devarji ye aur Naach gaana bhool jayie iss janam he is not so romantic like you and Vineet jijaji" and walks from there..

Akshay looks at Rajat and speaks up "Rajat how can you insult me.. Meri reputation kharab kardi tumne.. Bhabhi tumhe challenge karke gayi and you are just standing how bad" he walks away with a smile on his face.. Rajat looked on..

Palak was standing, Akshay held her from behind and says...

 **Tere maathe…**

 **Tere maathe ke kumkum ko**

 **Main tilak laga ke ghoomuga**

Vineet held Ruhana and says..

 **Teri baali ki chhun chhun ko**

 **Main dil se laga ke jhoomunga**

Riti was enjoying their performance, she then heard the voice and gets totally surprised..

 **Meri choti si bhulon**

 **Ko tu nadiya mein baha dena**

It was who actually said.. He held Riti's hand and pulled her towards him.. Riti blushed..

 **Tere joode ke phoolon ko**

 **Main apni shirt mein pehnunga**

Vineet said to Ruhana..

 **Bas mere liye tu maalpuve**

 **Kabhi kabhi bana dena**

Rajat continues, dancing along with Riti.. Riti smiles broadly...

Akshay reminds Palak of their secret marriage and says..

 **Aaj se meri saari ratiyan teri ho gayi**

 **Aaj se tera din mera ho gaya**

Vineet speaks up...

 **Tu maange sardi mein amiya**

 **Jo maange garmi mein mungfaliya**

 **Tu barish mein agar kehde**

 **Ja mere liye tu dhoop khila**

It was now akshay who took the command.. Palak smiled..

 **Toh main sooraj…**

 **Toh main sooraj ko jhatak dunga**

 **Toh main saawan ko gatak lunga**

 **To saare taaron sang chanda**

 **Main teri god mein rakh dunga**

Riti began to go but Rajat held her hand and said..

 **Bas mere liye tu kabhi**

 **Khill ke muskura dena**

 **Aaj se meri saari sadiyan teri ho gayi**

 **Aaj se tera pal mera ho gaya**

The trio jodi dance together at the last...

 **O tere kaandhe ka jo til hai**

 **O tere seene mein jo dil hai**

 **O teri bijli ka jo bill hai**

 **Aaj se mera ho gaya**

 **O mere khwabon ka ambar**

 **O meri khushiyon ka samandar**

 **O mere pin code ka number**

 **Aaj se… tera ho gaya…**

Everyone clapped at it..

Riti eyed at Rajat and smiles "not bad Mr. Sareen mujhe maloom nhi tha aapko dance aata hai"

Rajat looks at her in his style and says "Rajat Sareen koi bhi challenge nhi harta"

Riti pouts "yahan bhi aapka ego.. Argh.. Kabhi nhi sudhrenge aap" stamped her foot on the floor and walked away.. Rajat smiled at her irritation.

Riti walks and collides with Akshay.. He says "Are sambalke bhabhiji"

Riti looks at him.. "Akshay main soch rahi hoon mujhe wapas chennai chale jaana chahiye ye laad governer nhi sudharne wala"

Akshay understood they might have had an argument again.. He says "bhabhi.. Maine bhi ab to umeed chod di hai aapse aur mere Rajju se ki mujhe ek cute sa prince milega.. Jo mujhe chachu chachu kahega.."

Riti looks at him shyly and says "tum bhi na.." and runs from there.. Akshay smiles..

It was time for bidai.. Ruhana hugged sanjay..

Sanjay spoke up "beta khayal rakhna.."

Ruhana sat inside the car along with Vineet and goes..

Ruhana complains "Aaj hi jaana zaroori tha"

Vineet nodes "Roo tumhe train se jaana tha na.. Ticket aaj ka mila hai.. Ek hafte tak no reservations"

Ruhana replies "Haan par palak, akshay, Riti inse thik se mil bhi nhi paayi"

Vineet answers her "are bangalore aur delhi kaunsa door hai.. Jab chahe aa sakti ho"

Ruhana agrees, she places her head on her shoulder to make it rest. Soon they reached the railway station. Vineet and Ruhana boarded the train.

It was luxury train palace on wheels.. they entered inside their in built bedroom but were surprised a couple already present there..

Ruhana says "tumne booking ki thi na?"

Vineet nodes "obviously Roo" he then looks at the couple "excuse me ye cabinet hamara hai"

"acha to hum kaha jayenge" the girl turned.. Ruhana gets surprised..

"palle"

It was akshay and Palak, and Riti and Rajat came from behind.. "we are here also here surprise to see us"

Vineet nodes.. "lekin tum log yahan"

Akshay answers "uncle ne kaha aap log itni luxurious train mein jaa rahe hai to socha hum bhi aap logo ke sath chale, todha ghum gham lenge"

Ruhana smiles "acha kiya.."

Vineet questions "par tum logo ko booking kaha se mili?"

They eyed at Rajat.. Who passed his tough look..

Ruhana says "anyways.. Jo bhi ho.. Tum sab aa gaye.."

Riti places her hand on her shoulder and says "acha to ye tumhara room hai hum chalte hai apne mein good night"

Rajat and Riti left, so did Akshay and Palak.

Vineet pulled Ruhana to himself and said "so Mrs. Ruhana Singhaniya ab aap khush hai na"

Ruhana nodes.. Akshay beeps in and teases "Mr. Vineet Singhaniya please close and lock the door"

Ruhana moves away.. Vineet eyes at akshay. Akshay closes the door and goes. Vineet locks it.

Rajat and Riti were inside the small cabin size room.. Riti looked outside "train chal raha hai pta hi nhi chal raha"

Rajat replies "ye luxurious train hai.. Local nhi"

Riti gets up and says "Haan isliye aap ready hue aane ko warna aap kaha aane wale they"

Another room but in the same coach as Rajat's.

Palak was on call "yea thanks Ritzz for your help... Okay bye"

Akshay pulls her and Palak lands on him "kya kar rahe ho??"

Akshay smiles and reminds her "tum bhool rahi ho.. Ab tum Mrs. Palak Singh Raizada ho gayi ho"

Palak reminds him "lekin ye baat tumhe aur mujhe pta hai sirf"

Akshay tells "baki kisiko batake karna kya hai. So ab mera pura haq hai tumpar"

Here... Riti spoke up "aapko na bas bahana chahiye mujhse ladne ka aur kuch nhi hota aapse"

Rajat eyed her, he held her wrist and pulled her towards him "you mean i am arrogant person"

Riti replies "jee Haan.."

"then why are you with me" he questioned her

"wo... main aapse.."she could not speak as his touch was making her shiver.

"so tumhare saath investment to karna padega.." Rajat whispered into her ears...

Riti sighed and said "kya aap apna ye business wala language bhool sakte hai"

Rajat nodes negatively "never mrs. Riti Sareen"

Here Ruhana spoke up "kitna acha surprise tha.. Lekin vineet Rajat aur Riti ka samjh aata hai they are husband and wife lekin palak aur akshay yahan kaise?"

Vineet smiles broadly.. Ruhana eyed him and questions "what?? Kya maloom hai tumko?"

Vineet replies with raising his eyebrows "nothing.. Waise shaadi hamari hui hai na.. Why are you worried about others"

He moved closed to her and pulled her into his arms...

Palak pushed akshay and starts to run away from him "no.. No"

But he was quick in caughing her and both landed on bed... They looked at each other..

 _(A/n: ab isse zyda main nhi likh sakti aap dono ko pta hona chahiye aage kya hua hoga :P)_

The night has became special for all of them.. They were truly meant be Ek dujhe ke vaste

The next morning, Riti woke up, she lifted her hand but realised Rajat was holding it. A smile came on her face recalling last night.. She then stared at his face and sighed "sote hue bhi laad governor lagte hai"

Here Vineet was awake, Ruhana opened her eyes she placed her head on his chest and her arms around him. "Mrs. Ruhana singhania ab aap officially hamari hai.."

Ruhana smiles "bas aise hi safar kat jaye zindagi ka.."

Vineet nodes.. "aise hi hoga"

Around at 9 am they all got ready and went to restaurant coach for breakfast.

Rajat asked "where is Akshay??"

Palak replies instantly "bas 10 minute mein aata hoga.. Kitna sota hai aapka devar di... Kuch sikhaya nahi aapne usko raat bhar sota nhi"

Riti smiles "tum sikha dena.. Main apne pati parmeshwar ko hi sambhal loon"

Everyone laughed at this comment of her except Rajat.

Just then akshay came "good morning bhaiyas and bhabhis"

Riti looked at him and smiled "good..." but stopped when she noticed something.. Akshay sat beside Palak and Riti whispers to Ruhana "Roo.. Look at his neck"

Ruhana looks and tries to hide her smile. Vineet and Rajat noticed them but were confused. Palak was busy with sandwiches.. Vineet eyed Ruhana who signalled to see Akshay.

Palak noticed four of them were staring at Akshay with tiring to hide their smile. She looks at him and her eyes became wide.

"stupid at least nahake aana chahiye tha" she whispered to him..

Akshay replies "dekho mujhe bahut bhook lagi thi... Ab let me eat"

Palak sighed... Riti teases "Roo.. Tabhi koi kah raha hai raat bhar soye nhi"

Vineet says "ohho kya baat hai shaadi hamari hui and yahan koi aur hi honeymood mana raha hai"

Palak felt really embarrassed and she walked out from there.. Akshay was confused "isko kya hua??"

Rajat took out the earring which was stuck in his kurta.. "shameless person" he taunts him.

Akshay smiles "hello I am not shamless okay.. And waise bhi secret marriage ke baad sab chalta hai" he spills the beans..

Everyone surprised.. Vineet says "acha to.. Tum dono terrace pe apna hi karyakarm kar rahe they"

Akshay nodes.. "wo kya hai uska bharosa nhi kabhi ruth ke baith jaye.."

Riti whistles "kya baat hai.. Woohu.. Double celebrations..."

Everyone was having a great time together. They did not want this moments to come to an end so soon.

Palak says "jiju room mein mera gift hai aapke liye aur di ke liye help karenge"

Vineet nodes.. "Haan chalo.. Roo I will back soon"

Ruhana agrees.. She passes a smile to him.

Palak and Vineet left to their coach.. While walking towards the room.

"jiju waise ye train travel idea mast tha.."

Vineet nodes and says "tum log bhi aa gaye ye sabse achi baat thi"

Rajat spoke up "where is Vineet and Palak? Lunch nhi karna kya?"

Riti says "main bulake laati hoon" she goes...

Akshay, Rajat and Ruhana were left.. Akshay opened the door of the train and snapped outside.. He saw a man waving red flag to train but it did not stopped.. He sighed there might be some problem in front.. He quickly rushed to call someone for help but it was too late. He felt a jerk and he gets pushed... The train gets off the rail and moves forward with a full force and at point of time it gets stopped.. Yes the train had meet with an accident.

Many people gets injured and some gets stuck too.. Around after 5 minutes Akshay opens his eyes, he finds himself lean over a table and his head bleeding due to the hit. He gets up and gets shocked seeing the condition inside the train. He rushes to find Ruhana and Rajat.

He sees the injured people and helps them to get out of the train.. His eyes then fall on Ruhana who was stuck in between. He pulls her out.. "aap thik hai"

Ruhana nodes.. "Haan I am fine.."

Akshay asked "Rajat kahan hai?"

Ruhana looks around and then says "wo yahi tha.."

Akshay looks around.. He finds Rajat unconscious, he sprinkles some water on his face and he opens his eyes.

"are you fine??" Akshay asked in concern

Rajat nodes positively "Haan.."

Ruhana comes and speaks up "ye kaise ho gaya.. Vineet, Palak aur Riti kahan hai?"

The trio looked at each other.. They gets down the train and runs towards the private room coach which were in front coaches but the police and people don't let them go in. But they don't listen to anything nor stop and gets inside..

Rajat looks for Riti but was unable to find her "damm.. Where are you Riti.."

Akshay and Ruhana search for Palak and Vineet. Akshay stops for a moment as he sees someone's hand underneath the broken furniture.. He removes it and gets shocked seeing Vineet badly injured on his head..

"Vineet bhai.." he tries to wake him up but went in vain. She shouts "Ruhana Bhabhi"

Ruhana hears his voice and comes to him.. She gets stunned seeing Vineet.. Akshay says "aap inke pass rahiye main Riti bhabhi aur palak ko doondta hoon"

Ruhana nodes.. She ask few people help to take him out of train.

Rajat recalled the time spent with Riti and says "no miss raichand you can't go like this.."

He then noticed something, he had a sigh of relief as it was Riti. She was lying on the floor unconscious badly injured which made him worry.. He lifts her up and takes her down..

Akshay could not find Palak anywhere but at a point of time his eyes fell on the ring which was covered in blood. It was of Palak which he gifted her. He picked it and assumed Palak is nearby. He then found her in bad state. He takes her out from the train, he himself was injured badly on head and he falls down on the floor.

 **Hospital**

2 hours later, Ruhana opens her eyes and find herself on hospital bed, she gets up but the nurse stop her.

"Mam please you need to rest.."

Ruhana nodes in no "nahi.. Mere saath mere husband aur baki 4 log they wo log kahan hai??"

Nurse nodes negatively "mujhe nhi malum, train accident se kuch 100 logo ko yahan laaya gaya hai"

Ruhana gets up and searches for others… she goes towards the Operation Theatres.. She finds Rajat standing leaning against the wall. She went to him and asked "Rajat..! Baki sab kahan hai??"

Rajat replies her "Riti is in here and Vineet is OT 2"

Ruhana gets worried and sighed "ye sab kya ho gaya!!"

"Nothing will happen to them.." he assures her..

Doctor comes out from OT 1, Rajat asked "Doctor how is Riti?"

"She is fine, haath mein fracture hai ek mahine mein thik ho jayega.. With a complete rest" and left from there.

 **A Year Later** **Bangalore**

 **Sareen Industries**

Rajat was having meeting with his clients "yes.. That is the way.. We have to finish up the project asap"

Mr. Mathur comes there and says "Sir.. Riti mam is having pain"

Rajat leaves the meeting immediately and goes to see Riti.. Riti was crying in pain "Ahh.. Rajat ji mujhe jaldi hospital le chalyie"

Rajat nodes.. "Haan chalo.." Riti takes step but stops.. "No… I can't go"

Rajat was shocked "What???"

Sumitra was also present there "beta uska water tank fhat chuka hai.. Hame yahi delivery karni padegi"

Rajat was surprised and says "mom.. Yahan we need to take her to hospital"

Riti screams at him "aapko lagta hai main jaa sakti hoon.."

Rajat argues with her "Riti how can we do it here na doctor and the environment here i told you not to come to office today"

Riti shouts at him "stop it.. Ahh…"

Sumitra sighed.. She pushes Rajat out from the cabin.. "Tum bahar ruko we will do it.."

"Mom.. aap kaise??" he asked her

"Beta jab doctors nhi they tab bhi bache aate they." Sumitra gets back inside.. The office ladies come for the help..

Rajat was really worried… he could hear screaming of Riti.. Rajat said to Mr. Mathur "call any doctor immediately i can't take any risk"

Mr. mathur nodes.. The doctor arrives and goes inside…Around after 3 hours, the crying sound of baby is heard.. Everyone claps.

Doctor comes out and says "its a baby boy acha hua hospital laane ka wait nhi kiya… congratulations Mr. Sareen"

Mr. Mathur said "sir andar jayie"

Rajat nodes and gets inside…the baby was into arms of Sumitra who smiles looking at Rajat.. "Kitna pyara hai lo"

Rajat helds him in his arms… Riti looked at him and speaks up "Mr. Laad governer please isko apne jaisa mat banana main nhi sambal paungi"

Rajat eyed her and keeps the baby next to her.. "You can make him the way you want but arrogant to mere jaisa hi hoga.."

They starts to argue over the topic…

Sumitra shuts them up "chup raho dono.. Kuch minute hi hui hai baby ko aaye aur tum dono ho ki future decide kar rahe ho.."

Riti then recalls something and says "maaji baby ko apne chachu aur chachi se to milwayie"

Sumitra and Rajat looked at each other and agrees…

 **Mumbai**

Phone buzzed and a person picked up the call.. "Hello.. Haan congratulations yea I will try bye!!"

The person hung the call and moved to a room with the news "abhi Riti ka call aaya tha usko beta hua hai... "

The other person opens eyes, looks around as a blank. "Tum kaun?? Main?? Mera naam??"

"Fir bhool gaya.." Ruhana uttered.. She spoke up "tumhara naam Vineet hai aur main Ruhana hoon tumhari patni"

Vineet looked at her confused.. Ruhana then said "tum kapde change karlo hum bahar chalenge gumne"

Vineet asked innocently "kapde?? Kaise change karte hai??"

Ruhana helps him change his shirt… "aise karte hai.. Baki tum khudse try karo"

He nodes with excitement of going out.. Ruhana looks at him with a smile on her face and recalls...

 ** _Ruhana was waited for Vineet's OT. He was then shifted to normal room around after few hours he opened his eyes, Ruhana smiled seeing him "Vineet" she was sitting holding his hand. h e jerks away her hand, Ruhana was confused with his behaviour._** ** _"Kaun ho tum?" he questions her._**

 ** _Ruhana's pov: ye kaisi baatein kar raha hai.._**

 ** _Then to Vineet "main Ruhana hoon Vineet"_** ** _He tries to recall but fails, he slowly closes his eyes and drifts into sleep again._**

 ** _Ruhana sighed, she looked at Doctor and asked "Doctor yeh kya hua hai isko??"_**

 ** _Doctor ask her to follow to his cabin, she goes.._**

 ** _Doctor sees his brain x-ray and then looks at Ruhana.. "Mrs. Singhania.. Accident ki wajah se major damage unke brain main aaya hai he is suffering from anterograde amnesia"_**

 ** _Ruhana got panicked hearing the word "amnesia.." "aap please samjayenge mujhe.."_**

 ** _Doctor explains to her "Anterograde Amnesia ka matlab hai ab unke dimag mein na koi purani yaadein stored hai na nayi yaadein ho sakti hai hum unhe jo bhi batayenge.. Jab wo soh kar uthenge to unhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hoga kuch bhi nahi"_**

 ** _Ruhana was left stunned, she was taken back with this.. Doctor continues "wo ab bilkul ek baache ki tarah hai yahan tak ki unka naam bhi unhe yaad nhi hoga baar baar unko yaad dilana hoga ki wo kaun hai?"_**

 ** _Ruhana could not believe what he just heard. Tears slipped down her eyes.. "Nahi doctor ye jhooth hai.. Aisa nhi ho sakta"_**

 ** _Ruhana recalls the time she spent with Vineet.._** ** _"To ab hamari life mein koi muskil nhi hogi Ruhana… after all we are married"_** ** _"_**

 ** _Kabhi kabhi tum ek dum bachi ban jaati ho.. Mujhe nhi khana ice cream i really hate it"_**

 ** _Doctor speaks up "agar aap chahe to hum unhe kuch mahine yahan rakh sakte hai if you need time"_**

 ** _Ruhana wipes of her tears "nahi doctor, saath phere liye hai uske saath usko akela nahi chod sakti main.. Lekin doctor recover hone ke chance??"_**

 ** _Doctor sighed and replies "main aapko jhooti tasali nhi dunga, aise cases mein saalo lag jaate hai ya fir kabhi nahi…"_** ** _Ruhana got up and moved back to vineet's room.._**

 ** _She recalled his words and tears rolls down her eyes…_** ** _Doctor comes and reminds her "ek baat aur soke jab wo agle din uthenge to unhe kal ka kuch yaad nhi hoga… ye zimedari bahut hi muskil hai aap soch lijiye ek baar fir"_**

 ** _Ruhana looked on…_**

Ruhana comes back from her trance as Vineet asked her "hum kahan jayenge??"

"Tumko kahan jaana hai?? " she questions him

Vineet looks on confused.. Ruhana takes him out…

 **Bangalore** **Sareen Mansion**

Rajat and Riti were standing at the entrance door with the baby in hand. Sumitra does aarti and the tilak.. "Ab aao andar"

Riti and Rajat get in.. Sumitra says "beta chalo nanhe ko chacha aur chachi se milwate hai"

Riti nodes and walks to come place in the hall. Riti smiles looking at the picture on the wall "dekho Akshay tum chahte they na famliy pura ho.. Ho gaya ek chota sa prince aa gaya"

Rajat comes and stand beside her and speaks up with moist eyes.. "haan yaar lekin aaj ye to hai par iska chacha hi nhi hai jisko ye chachu kah sake"

Riti then looks at another picture hanging at the wall "aur miss shaitaan tum bhi dekhlo.. Bahut naraz hoon tumse main.. Aise jaata hai kya koi.." tear slipped down her eyes..

Rajat consoles her "tum kahti thi na wo dono ek duje ke vaste bane hai to jahan hai saath hai na"

Riti nodes…

 ** _Riti opens her eyes and finds Rajat beside her.. She smiles and says "Aapko kya laga main itni jaldi aapko chodke chali gayi"_**

 ** _Rajat stops her with keeping his hand on her mouth "shh.. You can't even image ye 8 gante kaise guzare hai maine.."_**

 ** _Riti says "baki sab kahan hai?? Akshay Palak"_**

 ** _Rajat answered her "Akshay ka treatment ho gaya hai filhal behosh hai wo.. Aur Palak.."_**

 ** _he paused for a moment.._** ** _Riti asked him "batayie na…" she got up and sat up straight._**

 ** _"Tum rest karo baad mein baat karenge" Rajat answered her._**

 ** _Riti refuses and says "Rajat ji please.. Batayie na!!" she got up from bed._**

 ** _Rajat sighed, he held her hand and walked out of the room along with her. He brought her to a room, Riti looked at the person covered in white cloth. She looked back at Rajat who was standing with teary eyes for the first time. She took baby steps towards the person and uncovered the cloth from head. She steps back with a thud looking at Palak._**

 ** _She come close to her and caressed her head.. "No.. palak.." tears rolls down her eyes…_**

 ** _Rajat came and places his hand on her shoulder.. Riti turns to him and hugs him "ye.. Kaise??"_**

 ** _"Before doctor could do anything, she…" and stops when he sees Riti crying…_**

 ** _The nurse comes into the room "sir, Mr. Akshay ko hosh aa gaya hai wo aapko bula rahe hai"_**

 ** _Rajat nodes.. Rajat goes to attend Akshay. Akshay sees him and said "thank god tum thik ho! Bhabhi, Vineet bhai aur Ruhana bhabhi sab thik hai na??"_**

 ** _Rajat silently shook his head.._**

 ** _Akshay asked "aur palak?? Usko bahut chot lagi thi.. Thik hai na wo??"_**

 ** _Rajat hugs him tightly.. Akshay was confused.. Akshay says "bhai you are crying???" as he felt his shirt getting wet._** ** _Rajat says "Akshay please.."_**

 ** _Akshay asks him "rajat kya hua hai??"_** ** _Rajat takes him to the room where Palak was.. Riti was still present there.._**

 ** _Akshay moved closer to Palak he held her hand and says "ye ab tak behosh hai aur ye.." he saw the blood marks on her face "ye khoon abhi tak saaf kyun nhi hua?? Doctors laparwa kaise ho sakte hai"_**

 ** _Rajat eyes him and says "Akshay she is no more.."_**

 ** _Akshay looked at him with blank expressions, then looks back at Palak. He recalls_**

 ** _"Akshay promise me tum mujhe fir kabhi akela nhi chodoge.. Aur na mujhe chodke jaoge.."_** ** _"_**

 ** _Main wada karta hoon jahan tum jaogi main wahan aaunga I promise"_**

 ** _Akshay stares at Palak's face, he tightly held her hand "tum mujhe chodke nhi jaa sakti firse.. Kyun roothi ho mujhse ab haan?? Maine koi galati nhi ki.. Wake up.." Riti cries seeing all this.._**

 ** _Akshay looks at Riti and says "bhabhi ye aapki baat manti hai na kaho isse uthne ke liye"_**

 ** _Ruhana was coming back from Doctor's cabin heard voice of Akshay, she went inside the room and gets shocked seeing Palak.. Tears slipped down her eyes._**

 ** _Rajat shouts at Akshay "wo nhi uthegi akshay wo jaa chuki hai"_** ** _Akshay nodes in no… he keeps his head on top of her.. After few minutes, Rajat felt no moment in him._**

 ** _He places his hand on top of his shoulder and utters "Akshay… chalo" but he received no reply from him._**

 ** _He slightly moves him and he was about to drop down but Rajat held him and gets shocked seeing him unconscious.. "Buddy.. Wake up.." he tries to wake him up but fails.._**

 ** _Riti checks his left wrist and gets stunned as she could not feel his pulse. Ruhana says "riti kya hua??"_**

 ** _Riti utters "he is dead"_** ** _Rajat was taken back with this.._**

 ** _Riti looked at the hands of Palak and Akshay which kept them connected to each other._**

 _Jee ke bhi adhuri rahene lage_

 _Sath hoke bhi juda ho gaye_

 _Mil na sake yahan to jannat sang mile_

 _Kyuki bane they ye ek duje ke vaste_

Sumitra says "beta.. Ek saal baad iss ghar mein khushiyan aayi hai.. Aise upset nhi hote"

Riti nodes positively. She looks at Rajat and keeps her head on his chest...

 ** _Zindagi ke safar mein_**

 ** _Miley anjane banke_**

 ** _Janke kab ban gaye_**

 ** _Ek duje ke vaste_**

Here it started to Rain heavily, Vineet claps as he love to get wet in the rain. He enjoys himself in the rain, Ruhana stood at a side and smiled seeing him but the smile vanished as tomorrow he will again forget all this. She still never lose any hope and was sure one day he will be completely fine and become the angry man Vineet Singhania.

 ** _Saath tha bachpan ka_**

 ** _Fir bhi tha milna muskil_**

 ** _Zindagi ke safar mein_**

 ** _Jeete hai ek duje ke vaste_**

……………………………………………..…. THE END………………………………..……………..

 **A/n: finally this comes to end.. Me running because this end was unexpected.. Hehe but I had to do it kyuki har story ki happy end nhi hota :P and iss zindagi mein har kisijo pyar nhi milta :P so… hope you all like it.. Asta lavista will be back soon with new story.**


End file.
